


【狼队】eyes 深雾迷瞳 Fin

by MOICHA



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOICHA/pseuds/MOICHA
Summary: 冒险向AU冒险家 Logan x 公司职员 Scott





	【狼队】eyes 深雾迷瞳 Fin

【狼队】eyes 深雾迷瞳

 

Scott Summers决定和他的邻居好好聊聊。  
这一天是个难得的休息日，但是他的邻居Logan为他制造了一个比工作日更加糟糕的存在。他从凌晨三点半从地球另一边旅行回来之后就一直在大肆举办他的 平安环游庆祝会 。夜不能寐的二流混混，蹭吃蹭喝的流浪汉，隔壁店里的漂亮女招待，包括早上送菜去超市的货车司机都在他的邀请行列之内。  
当然了，这个名单里并不包括他的邻居Scott Summers。他们从搬到隔壁开始就不怎么对盘。  
Scott是个标准的上班族。他是个一本正经的控制狂，从小学开始就会事无巨细的书写他的计划表，那里面包括晚餐后的三十分钟慢跑和午睡前的一杯热牛奶。可以长身高，他这样记录。然后完美的按照他的规则执行下去。一个正直古板到无聊的男人。他十三年前的女友这样形容。  
「哦看在上帝的份儿上，他就像写在教室后面的教条一样。谁会和他在一起呢，」她这样说道，「要不是因为他的脸。」然后他有了十几年的空窗期，感觉还不赖。  
他的邻居Logan跟他简直是个相反的存在，他的工作没人清楚，但是似乎非常有钱，经常性的背着他的旅行包到处旅游。偶尔回一趟家还要爬墙进来偷走Scott放在自己院子里的摩托车，再停回来的时候那上面会带了点刺鼻的香水味，让Scott恨不得立刻把它塞进清洗间。

这是他连续加班了十周之后迎来的首个休息日，而Logan和他的庆祝会完全的毁了它。显而易见，他们正在打扰自己。他受不了这个。他已经有差不多三十个小时没有完整的合过眼了。也许我现在就该去敲开他的房门劝他把这该死的庆祝会停下来。Scott躺在床上迷迷糊糊的想，他翻来覆去的没办法睡着，从隔壁传来的声音让他烦躁的想要去摧毁点什么。  
隔着墙壁传来了砰砰的巨响，好像他们正在用什么在拼命的擂击地面。Scott在他的床头摸到了自己的眼镜，然后沉着脸从床上坐了起来，他现在就该去把他的邻居的脑袋按进马桶里。  
「去你妈的，Logan。」Scott在敲开门后对着他的邻居这样说道，他觉得自己的黑眼圈都快要长到下巴上了。  
而Logan只是疑惑的朝着他眨了眨眼睛，「你在和我说话吗，slim？」  
「显而易见，是的。」Scott把他暴怒的手指点到了眼前男人的胸膛上，「带着你讨人厌的客人闭上嘴滚远点，Logan。你们就像下水道里的老鼠一样烦人。」  
Logan在经历了开头的惊讶之后立刻镇静了下来，他侧过身倚在了门框上，让屋子里过大的低音炮持续的响在两个人的耳边，那里面正在播放一首重金属摇滚，他磕了点药的客人正在前厅狂魔乱舞。「你在骂人，Mr. Summers，这更好笑一点。」他把在嘴里转了一圈的烟吐到了Scott的脸上。  
Scott被呛了一口，距离过近的烟雾钻进了他的鼻腔里，把他的眼眶都弄得有点发红了。「滚开。」Scott气急败坏的推开门口的Logan迈过他大踏步的走了进去，Logan怀着点奇妙的心情跟上他，看着他拨开拥挤在一起的人群，直接走过去关掉了他的音响，然后一口气把挂在屋子里的彩灯扯了下来。零零碎碎的线头挂在了墙壁上，没什么生气的闪了闪就熄灭了。「Party结束了，姑娘们。现在回你们自己的家去。」他把正窝在沙发上旁若无人吸兴奋剂的那个家伙揪着领子拽了起来，卫生间门口走廊里的两个人停止了四肢交缠的接吻探头过来想要看清楚发生了什么事。  
「嘿嘿停下来，你不能干扰我的聚会。」Logan连忙走过来把他的手打开，那个原本是坐在沙发上的酒吧女看起来就快要窒息了。  
「而你们正在干扰我。」Scott松开手，又转过身来推了他的邻居一把，「知道现在几点吗？」  
「早上六点。」Logan咧开嘴笑起来，他得意洋洋的低头瞧着Scott因为愤怒而发红的双眼，「狂欢的好时间。对不对，我的朋友们。」他摊开双手，站在他身后不远处的客人们接二连三的发出赞同的欢呼声。  
Scott摘掉眼镜揉了揉自己的眼睛，他困得快要睁不开眼，却还得在自己床的隔壁和个混蛋邻居讨论如何让他有个愉快的睡眠。FUCK。他把手里抓着的彩灯全部丢到了Logan的身上，然后把插在电视后面的插头拔了下来，桌子上的啤酒被他一把拨弄到了地上，碎掉的玻璃渣连同茶色的液体溅的满地都是，刚才还在欢呼的客人尖叫了一声跳开几步，Logan正把他的彩灯们放到沙发上。  
「别发疯，Scott。」他抬高声调，一把抓住了Scott还在努力破坏他桌子上的食物的手臂。那里已经一片狼藉，拿着自己杯子的客人们正三三两两的找到个角落缩起来看这出好戏。有好事的还在朝着Logan吹口哨，「这是谁，Logan？刚分手的妞吗？」  
Logan抛了个笑容过去，那个家伙刚刚朝他们比了个下流的手势，Scott抓起个盘子把它丢到了那个家伙的耳边。他气势汹汹的想要冲过去给满口胡言乱语的客人几拳，但是刚走过去就被Logan放在旁边的旅行包绊了个踉跄。  
好了。Logan张开双手做出一付无害的样子，现在他敌视的对象又变成自己了。  
Scott用脚勾着他的旅行包把它踹到了自己的眼前，Logan努力的抓住了那个包的带子，然后被那个重量带的向后仰了过去。坏掉的拉链从中间断开了，他放在里面的东西乱七八糟的盖了他一脸。  
「操你，Scott。」Logan捂住他被相机砸疼的鼻梁瓮声瓮气的骂道。他的记事本散了架，被书写的密密麻麻的纸张散落了一地，新换下来的内裤掉到了他的沙发上，一打保险套也从空隙里滑落出来，正全部展开着挂在了他的肩膀上，两节电池从旅行包边缘的口袋里掉出来砸在地上，还有一个装了白色浑浊液体的透明小瓶子一起从那里被带了出来，碰到了地面之后弹起来折了回去，被Scott手疾眼快的一把接在了手上。  
而Scott只瞟了那玩意儿一眼就恶心的把它向着Logan的方向摔了回去，伴随着「你他妈的，是变态吗？」的惊呼声。Logan一头雾水起来，他不得不把手里的旅行包放回地上，好接住那个奇怪的小瓶子。但是那个包在落地的时候砸在了他的脚趾上，他咒骂了一声抬起手，却只来得及把那个瓶子重新拨了回去。  
弧线诡异的朝着他的邻居飞过去，Scott躲闪般的后退了一步，他看起来一点也不想接触那个奇怪的瓶子，但是那玩意儿一下子就砸中了他鼻梁上的眼镜，让瓶子和他从中间折断的眼镜一起叮叮当当的落到了地上。  
Scott捂着自己的眼睛慢慢蹲了下去，不知道什么时候空了的那个瓶子正骨碌碌的重新滚回了Logan的脚边。

「Fuck，为什么一个瓶子你都能觉得恶心？」Logan弯腰捡起了他的眼镜不耐烦的走了过去，把那个断成了两截的东西递到他的眼前，「喏，镜片可没碎，别想我会赔你这个框子。」他用脚尖踢了踢Scott跪在地上的膝盖，他的邻居正捂着眼睛把自己蜷缩起来，肩膀都绷紧成了一条线。  
「slim？」终于觉得有点不对劲的Logan弯下腰，用双手按住了Scott的肩膀，「你还好吗……」他吓得几乎把手里的眼镜整个捏碎。松开捂住自己眼睛的手指的邻居，正辨别着他的声音的位置把头抬起来，直视他的两只瞳孔被白色半透明的东西整个覆盖了起来，雾蒙蒙的将他的眼球盖住，蓝色的部分被稀释的几乎不见，和眼白融成了一体。  
「Logan？」他的声音发抖，被自己手抓住的肩膀也抖得像个筛子，「我看不见了——」  
两滴浑浊不清的眼泪从他的眼角滑落下来，Logan看到眼泪从脸颊滴落到了地上的一瞬间，那抹半透明的东西就从液体里抽了出来，像被线牵引着似的相互交融起来，又重新向Scott的眼睛爬了回去。Logan连忙用手挡住了那玩意儿的入侵，在一脸惊慌失措的Scott的脸颊上把它们拨到了地上，失去了水分的东西在地板上滚动了几圈，然后慢慢的干涸成了粉末。  
「我们去医院！快点！」Logan一把把他的邻居拽了起来，推着畏首畏尾的Scott往前走了几步，又好像想到了什么似的转身回去捡起了在地上滚了半天的那个瓶子。瓶口的盖子被碰落了，已经不知道掉到了哪里，Logan找了张他散在地上的笔记本内页把那点粉末重新装进了瓶子里，他在瓶子上发现了被磨损的几乎看不出来的奇怪文字，沿着瓶底的边缘密密麻麻的写了一整圈。  
「这不是我的东西。」他盯着那圈文字慢慢的说。

***

Logan把Scott塞进他的车里的时候，对方还在止不住的发抖。他一手被Logan拽着一手捂住自己的眼睛，走出家门的时候还被门槛绊了一下。Logan一边为他的邻居拉开车门一边琢磨着我还从没这样请淑女们上过车呢，然后低头瞧见Scott一身冷汗又带点慌张的样子忍不住又把语气放轻了。  
「抬脚。」他说，然后支起手臂让他的邻居可以扶着那里钻进副驾驶席。Scott穿过车门之后在他的车里摸索了一下，他尽量把自己缩小了一点好没什么阻碍的坐进车里。他把眼睛合了起来，让那些可怕的白色半透明的附着物和外界阻隔开来。他不清楚自己到底发生了什么事，眼镜被那个瓶子撞下鼻梁之后，他就觉得自己眼睛的地方似乎被什么东西入侵了。一开始还是有点朦胧的模糊感，没几秒钟眼前就被整个的蒙上了。世界变得一片漆黑。  
他猜不透瓶子里到底装的是什么东西，一开始还以为是Logan恶心的收藏品，溅到眼睛上的时候才觉得根本不对。它们没有任何的刺激性和灼烧感，除了把视线阻挡起来简直就像是附在那里的一层空气。  
Logan盯着他侧过身去的动作，看他有点紧张的在自己的位置来回摸索着，几秒钟后叹了口气，俯身过去把他一直在找的安全带拉下来替他绑好。  
「谢谢。」Scott有点拘谨的轻声说，「我们要去哪？」  
「McCoy医院。坐稳。」车子从车库里倒退着开了出来，然后打了个回旋迅速的冲上了街道。

Logan拽着，不，几乎是半搂着Scott冲进医院的时候，他的朋友Dr. Hank正在查阅一组刚传真过来的病例。他们蛮横的撞开了Hank的房门，害的前一秒还沉浸在屋子里静谧的氛围中的医生差点蹦起来。  
「发生了什么事……Logan？」Dr. Hank举着他的传真，有点傻愣愣的看着他眼前的两个人。Logan正维持着推开门的动作，他用一只手臂把Scott揽进了怀里，让他不至于因为过快的奔跑动作而撞伤。  
「把你的仪器都他妈的拿出来！」

***

Hank给Scott做了不少的检查。他撑开了Scott的眼皮，那层白色的液体像是有意识一样的在他的眼球上流动，他的强光手电没办法穿透看似半透明的东西，它们已经把Scott蓝色的瞳孔整个掩盖了起来，吸附在上面的白色线条随着他眼珠不安的移动而滚来滚去。它们看起来无害，又像是在保护那些眼球，除了让Scott看不见之外似乎没有任何的坏处。  
他按照Logan的说法尝试让Scott哭出来，用了点刺激性的液体，但是那些透明膜一样的东西似乎已经完全的凝固起来，不会再随着眼泪的落下而被从那里带出来了。Hank尝试着用尖锐的器皿去碰触那层外膜，但是才把尖端接触到了那里就换回了Scott吃痛般的小小吸气声。  
Logan被轰到了外面的吸烟区，Hank觉得他走来走去的行为正在影响自己的判断力。他不耐烦的站在那里抽掉了两支雪茄，不明不白的情况让他的脑子一团乱。他从飞机落地开始就一直没有打开自己的旅行包，他就和平常一样的挑了想去的地方转了一圈，然后为那些地方做了不少的笔记。他旅行的时候基本不会买什么纪念品，最多在免税商店挑一点顺眼的雪茄和啤酒。那个装着白色粉末的小瓶子根本不是他会选择捎回来的东西，它现在正被塞在他的衣兜里，和他的打火机碰撞着发出叮叮当当的声音。天知道是谁把那玩意儿偷偷的塞进了他的旅行包里。  
Logan找了个长椅坐下来，叼着第三支雪茄把那玩意掏出来拿到了眼前，瓶底的那圈雕刻上去的文字在白炽灯的直射下显得有点透明，他皱着眉毛把瓶子转了个角度，移动开的部分沾染上了点烟雾，被熏得有点发黑，不认识的文字正像是被烤坏了似的沿着瓶壁慢慢的向上延伸着。  
「Logan。」他回过头去，看拐角处的Dr. Hank朝他招了招手。

Logan跟着Hank穿过检查室走到了一个隔间里，他的医生好友转身过去把门轻轻的关上，似乎是不怎么想让坐在外面的人听到他们的对话。Logan站在巨大的玻璃前看着他坐在隔壁的邻居。对方的眼睛上缠了几圈绷带，那些白色布条让一直规规矩矩的他的头发乱翘的有点好笑，他的手腕上绑了个Logan不认识的仪器，正安静的坐在病床上，绷住的身子连同脸上的表情都是想要努力控制住局面的镇定，偶尔才微微移动一下脑袋，然后带点不安的轻轻咬一下下唇。  
「我给他吃了点抗生素。」Hank从他身后走过来，把他刚检查部分的资料递给他的朋友，「我检查了其他地方，包括大脑都没有任何异常。」Logan接过他的检验单随手放到了台子上，示意医生继续说下去，「至于眼睛上的部分实在没办法分辨…Mr. Summers表示那些东西从接触到他开始就没有任何的感觉，没有疼痛感 排斥感，这不是病症，我觉得……」他犹豫了一下，在Logan终于舍得把头转过来的时候从怀里掏出来一张名片递到对方的手上。「我刚联系了……你大概会想要见见他，我的教授。他之前研究过的一个课题和这个情况有一点相似。」  
Logan一脸疑惑的低下头，放在他手上的那张名片上写着Charles Xavier教授，历史考古学双修博士。

***

「我们要去哪儿？」Scott扶着Logan的手臂坐上车子的时候疑惑的问道，他今天跑了太多的地方，公司 家里 邻居家 还有医院，然后还要接着去其他的地方，他让他们给自己的眼睛上药，而他们甚至在讨论他遭遇的情况的时候背着他说话。  
「你就不能安静的闭上嘴跟着我走吗？」Logan一边把车倒出来一边不耐烦的说着，他把盒子里的最后一支雪茄点燃叼好，感觉到那些烟雾的Scott不怎么愉快的皱起了眉毛。「想想是谁害得我这样。」Scott冷冷的说，他把头扭开一点去躲避扑面而来的烟，手指不自觉的捏紧了绑在身上的安全带，失明让他失去判断感距离感以及安全感，瞧瞧这该死的现状吧，他连上个车都得扶着别人以免自己踩空摔倒。他的邻居大概生下来就是为了和他作对。  
「你在怪我。好吧，我很抱歉。」Logan抽出他叼着的雪茄掐灭，车子在开出停车库的时候遭遇了小范围的堵车，前面的那辆忽然踩了刹车，让紧跟着他们的那辆不得不做了个紧急的暂停。Logan自然的把自己的手臂垫到了Scott的脑后，这个有点贴心的小动作让Scott刚张开的嘴巴又猛的闭紧了，他扯了一下自己身上的安全带，「别把我当个玻璃做的。」最终他有点别扭的选择了这一句。  
而对方只是在听见的时候嘲弄的扯了下嘴角，「谁知道你是不是个玻璃呢。」他一边把手臂收回来一边压低声音说，这个音量让邻座的Scott没怎么听清，想要出声询问的时候又被后面按响的鸣笛声打断了。  
「能不能快点？！」后面那辆车上的两个小年轻高声嚷嚷着。  
「所以我们要去哪？」Scott在间或的安静里重新问道。  
「Hank给了我他们教授的联系方式。」Logan从怀里掏出名片递到Scott的眼前，然后又像是想起他看不见似的尴尬的抽回手，「所以我们现在要去找他。」  
「好主意，」Scott严肃的点了点头，「听起来应该是个能解决这个的好医生。」  
「不不，他的教授是搞历史考古的。」他们终于顺着车流开出了那家医院，「跟我的专业倒是挺对口。」Logan补充道，他看到Scott忽然笑了起来，可爱的虎牙从他的唇间露了出来，看不到眼睛却让他的其他五官显得更加深刻明显，「不错的笑话。」他愉快的说。

Hank给的信息让他们不怎么费劲的就找到了那间学校，Logan直接把车开进了它的里面。Hank已经提前帮他们打了招呼，学长的名声挺好用，他们没受到什么阻拦的直接找到了Charles教授的房间，还没来得及敲门就已经在眼前自行打开了。  
「请进。」Charles教授从堆叠的比他还高的文档后面探出脑袋，他笑眯眯的朝着两人招了招手，门在他们的身后咔哒一声关上了。  
「wow.」Logan对着那个房间发出短暂的惊讶声。他把显得有点局促不安的Scott安置在沙发上之后就一直在房间里逛来逛去，那里就像是个小型的博物馆，书架上桌子上地板上都堆满了资料文献，有奇形怪状的东西被装在各种容器里在架子上柜子里摆了一排，翻开的一本厚书的旁边有个未清理完成的，Logan低下头比对着它和书上的图案，Charles操控着轮椅从他巨大的办公桌后面钻了出来。Scott听到了轮子滚动的声音，他抬起头往声音的来源转过去。  
「我叫Charles，Charles Xavier。」Charles说，他把Logan在查看的那件东西夹进书里不怎么在意的推到一边，然后又弯腰从地上的书堆里找出另外的一本，连同他手上一直拿着的那个文件夹一同摊开放到了那里，「我都听Beast说了。」  
Logan和Scott也回应了他自己的名字，Logan走过去搭着Scott的肩膀把他推到了那张桌子的前面，他的脸上还缠着之前Hank给他的绷带，Charles伸手触碰了一下那些布条的边缘，「可以让我看看你的眼睛吗？」Scott向着他的方向点了点头，Logan已经动手在拆他脑袋上的那些绷带了。他把那些白色的布条随手丢到一边，然后又无比自然的伸手捋顺Scott额前鬓角的那些乱翘的头发。邻居的那头细软的棕发手感不错，还带了点清爽的洗发香波的味道。  
「谢谢。」Scott寻找着他的方向抛了个笑容，Logan受不了的收回手指，抓了抓自己的头发退到了一边。  
「哦对了，还有这个。」他把那个一直丢在衣兜里的小瓶子也拿了出来，Charles接住了他抛过来的玻璃瓶，而Logan已经拿了那些资料转到另一边仔细的查看了起来。  
资料上的东西和接下来Charles教授讲的内容差不多，Scott眼睛蒙上的那层白色半透明的薄膜和写着奇怪文字的瓶子也似乎验证了他的说法。

在多年以前的这片土地上曾经存在过一个名为天眼的古老宗教，他们逐渐建立了自己体系和信仰之后，终于从他们原本所在的地方重新分割了出来，迁徙到了亚利桑那附近。他们信奉的是战无不胜的邪神，相传手持圣杖的邪神拥有召唤业火劈裂天地的能力，他拥有三对眼睛，一对长在头顶，一对幻化成橘红色的翅膀，自诞生开始就引领着他的教众们取得了一个又一个的胜利，直到拥有无穷混沌之力的巫女搅乱了整片土地的磁场，让他被反噬的火焰吞没消湮。  
完整的从眼眶里取出的眼珠是献给邪神的祭品。他们觉得足够数量的祭品能使天目重新睁开，从天而降的红色神圣光芒会指引黑凤凰的重生，重新降临的邪神会扫清一切阻挠他们的事物，将他永远的对头巫女送进地狱。复活的黑凤凰会重新拥有他的军队，包括从地底爬出来的骷髅和丛林里所有的野兽都会为他而战。他能将整个世界划分为两个部分，而最虔诚的子民才能跟随他们的神获得永生。  
在底端书写着天眼语的透明瓶子里装的是邪神的诅咒，细小的白色颗粒遇到水就会化为半透明的凝胶状液体。教众为不是衷心守护他们神的异教徒泼上这些东西，拥有自主意识的它们会入侵受害者的眼睛，夺取他们的视力，在一段时间后凝固成了纯白色的膏体，切断眼珠和神经的联系，将它们完整的从眼眶里剥夺出来。受到诅咒的祭品是不完整的，回收这些的祭祀要忍受着邪神的愤怒割断奴隶的喉管，用温热的鲜血洗清祭品上的罪恶才能让它们重新拥有复活邪神的力量。  
只有在他们供奉邪神的祭坛前摧毁黑凤凰的手杖才能断绝使他重生的办法。  
Logan丢掉他手里的档案，大踏步的走到桌子前把还傻愣愣的坐在那里的Scott扳向了自己的方向，他的邻居下意识的抬起头看向他，不能视物的眼睛上缠绕着半透明的薄膜。  
「在哪？」他忽然开口道，「那个天杀的该死的祭坛在他妈的哪儿？」他松开Scott的肩膀向着Charles的方向走了过去，「你一定知道，不然不会喊我们来这。」  
「很遗憾，我只有地图的一部分。」Charles深深看了他一眼，然后叹了口气转身移动到他堆放书籍的书架前，他把里面那个装着他和另外一个男人相片的相框拿下来打开，被小心翼翼的保存在里面的那片地图还维持着它原有的姿态。「我不知道该不该把它交给你，」他抚摸着那片地图头也不抬的说，「这听起来就是个神话，一个接触了那些奇怪东西太久的老家伙的胡言乱语，不是吗？」  
而Logan只是沉默了几秒出声问道，「照片上的是谁？」  
「Erik…我们在找到这片地图之后产生了一点分歧。」Charles把他的镜框转了过来，对着那张照片露出一个微笑，「也许该有人替我们完成这个。」他自言自语的说着，然后操控着轮椅移动过来，将那片地图郑重的交到了Logan的手上。

「你居然信了…那个。」在离开Charles教授的房间几步远之后Scott终于开口说道，「那听起来实在太莫名其妙了。我是说，根本不可能有什么邪神。」他为这个划过舌尖的名词而受不了的颤抖了一下，「我宁愿瞎着……」  
「你应该闭上嘴，slim。跟着我走。」Logan烦躁的摸了摸口袋，把那个空了的雪茄盒子丢到了路边的垃圾桶里。  
「事实上，我正跟着你呢。」Scott用力掐了一把对方的手臂以示自己话的正确性，然后又为这个小动作得意的扬了扬嘴角。  
「那就听我的。辞了你的工作，」他抓了抓自己的头发，故意忽视了他的邻居因为听见最后那个单词而露出的失落表情，「然后滚回去收拾你的行李，三天后我们就出发。」  
Scott停住了他的脚步，犹豫着望向Logan的方向，「你决定了。是不是？」他说。  
「再确定不过。」Logan一把拉开了他的车门。

放Scott自己回家其实是个不太好的决定。作为邻居他很清楚的知道Scott的家不小，他独自一人住着三间卧室一个前厅，这间房子让Logan觉得他已经连他婚后的生活都已经规划好了。  
他努力工作，会通过相亲或者邂逅遇到自己的另一半，然后结婚，有个孩子。他不该遭遇这个，Logan烦闷的想着，在自己的床上翻了个身，他应该看到他想要看到的一切。  
隔壁发出了巨大的响声，Logan从他的床上蹦起来冲了出去。  
他的邻居把立在床边的竖灯弄倒在地，他早上出门的时候不小心带动它移开了一点位置，这让Scott失去了对它原本存在的准确判断力，在路过的时候不小心把它踹翻了。不算轻的金属将他的床头柜砸出来了个大坑，然后滚落到了地上。他手足无措的站在自己的床边，小心翼翼的摸索着那里的情况。  
「小心——你的手——」冲进来的Logan一脚把地上的那块玻璃碎片踢开，他抓紧Scott的双手，把他一下子扯到了一边。「不知道的话我他妈的还以为你想要自杀！」他气势汹汹的骂道，他的邻居伸手去抓玻璃碎片的动作还深深的停留在他的脑袋里，让他心有余悸的险些跳起来。  
「好了冷静点。」Scott就着这样的角度拍了拍他的胸膛，他反而是安慰人的那一个，「我只是想往行李包里多装点内衣。」他忽然想到了什么似的弯起了嘴角，连神情都变得得意洋洋起来，「现在你知道，隔壁家的噪音有多么清晰讨人厌了吧？」  
Damn it. Logan闭上了嘴巴，认命的弯下身子去帮他打扫屋子里的那片狼藉。他还得照顾他三天加不知道多久，而他的邻居开始有点享受这个的表情让他觉得那就是个该死的小混蛋。Scott坐在床上朝他露出笑容，他的唇边有着恶魔一样的尖牙。嘿谁他妈的之前说这颗牙齿可爱来着？

三天后他把两个人整理好的行李丢到了自己的车上。「我们出发。」他按了按汽车的喇叭。  
「你好像有点期待？」副驾驶席上的男人朝他扭过头来，他换上了副贴合眼眶的墨镜，Logan觉得他眼镜后面那双不能视物的眼珠似乎正挂着点嘲笑。  
「闭嘴，Scott。」他粗声粗气的说，「或者说 谢谢 。」  
「谢谢。」他在Logan略显惊讶的视线投射过来之前就把头转了回去。

***

「我们应该有一个规划。」Scott感受着摇下的车窗里吹进来的风惬意的说，「而不是像现在这样漫无目的的在…」他停顿了一下，似乎在努力分辨他们所处的位置。Logan用眼角瞟了他一下，然后伸手过去帮他整理好被吹乱的衣领，「公路。」他补充道。「对，公路上乱跑。」Scott憋不住笑的侧过头，他那个已经全然拿他没辙的邻居最近表现的有点可爱。他挥了下手，示意Logan看着点路，而不是把所有的注意力都投射到他的领口处，「真遗憾是我看不见，不然我一定会做个完美的计划表，而不是让这三天眨眼间就毫无意义的度过了——」  
「什么？」Logan好气又好笑的从中间后视镜里瞪了他一眼。  
「我在说一个笑话，没有幽默细胞的人感觉不到——」  
「这一点也不好笑，Scott。少拿你的眼睛开玩笑。」Logan给了他的肩膀轻轻一拳。他在这三天的共同生活里尽职尽责的可怕，把Scott的家里整理的妥妥当当，包括新换上的竖灯，修整一新的墙壁，被他采购的有点精彩的冰箱，浴室镜子上的水渍都打扫的一干二净。他发誓自己家里都没有他整理过的邻居家一半整洁，他连把Scott送去洗澡都得扶着他以免他被地上的水滑倒。哪个跟他交往过的姑娘享受过这种待遇来着？  
Logan哼了哼，摇下自己这边的车窗重新点燃了一支雪茄。Scott对烟味有点敏感，他这些天一直只能在各种离他有点距离的地方抽他最爱的烟，而自己还得提防着不知道什么时候Scott会失手打落盘子或者玻璃杯。这简直要了他的命。  
「好吧。」觉察到他的情绪的邻居安静下来。他让头贴合到副驾驶的椅背上，感觉着路途中的颠簸闭上了眼睛。  
「不是在指责你，kid。」Logan瞄了瞄他，用比较空闲的那只手在Scott的额头上贴了一下去判断他的身体有没有什么问题，「别那么低落，和我说说话？」  
「你想聊什么？最近有什么不得了的新闻？」Scott把头向他的方向转了过来。这是个有点贴心的动作，在他看不见的时候显得更为重要。  
「比如，你觉得的那个我不会有的计划表？」  
「你有计划。」Scott在他的墨镜后面挑了挑眉——Logan这样觉得的，「说来听听。」  
「还记得Charles教授说的那个Erik吗？」Scott朝他肯定的点了点头，「我的一个学妹，叫Reven，和他是个老相识。」  
「哇哦。听起来像是个艳遇。」Scott在他的身旁嘟囔道。  
Logan从见过Charles之后就开始对那个和他一起探究过这个古老传说的Erik感兴趣了，照Charles的说法是他和Erik自从得到了那片地图之后就有了无法避免的分歧。Erik彷如看到了曙光一半的想要他们继续沿着这条线探索下去，直到把那个宗教真实以及虚构的部分完整的曝了光，而Charles却觉得他们应该保有一份传说的完整和神秘性，他们不该把别人的信仰变成无聊游客的一个观光地。他们吵了一架，谁也没办法说服谁，当天晚上在宾馆里就决定分道扬镳。Erik带走了他们的箱子和所有的钱，却把那片地图和汽车钥匙留给了Charles。Charles不知道他留个自己的部分是不是个拓本，他在心底还期盼着Erik能认同自己的观点。  
Reven引荐了Logan和Erik的见面，他开门见山的把见过Charles的事情连同那片不完整的地图一同展示给了Erik看，他隐约觉得行动派的Erik能给他更多帮助。  
「我就知道那个该死的邪教留存了些折磨人的玩意儿。」Erik听完了Logan的描述厌恶的说，「照你的说法，他们还有些漏网的教徒在继续执行着复活黑凤凰的行动。」  
Logan点了点头，他开始期待Erik能拿出更多的地图碎片，或者干脆把那个祭坛的位置指给他看——但是对方只是绕回了自己的办公桌后面，翻出了他的记事簿递给他。  
「老实说，我不知道这些碎掉的地图之间是不是应该有什么联系。」Erik把画在本子里的那三个黑点指给Logan，「自从我放弃了你手里的那片地图，我就再也没办法从任何地方感受到它的其他部分了。」  
「你那块是我们在这里旅行的时候从一个商人手里买到的。他以为这是什么藏宝图的一部分，据说是在这里误入了一个毁的差不多了的石室里找到的。」Erik在靠下方的一个黑点处画了个圈，「这和我们之前的猜测非常靠近，所以其他的部分我以为它们会在这两个地方。」Logan探头过来努力记住了他标着黑点的另外两个地方，这三个地方看起来像是形成了一个等高的三角形。  
这些地方离得有点过于远了，它们几乎将整个美国都圈了起来，没人能保证那些地图的碎片会不会继续保留着原有的样子待在邪教徒期望它们待着的地方。他没对Erik的判断发出疑问，三是个相对坚固的数字，就好像那些邪教徒的传说里，他们的神拥有三双眼睛一样。  
他向Erik道了谢，自己离开邻居家的时间似乎有点久了——不知道他有没有起床，或者造成什么小破坏。而在他关上门之前Erik又重新喊了句他的名字。  
「Logan。」他说，「任何传说里都没写着那些可以夺取别人眼睛东西的保质期，所以，快。」

他们下车补充了一点食物，Logan没给两人带太多的行李，只是像他平常旅行时候一样的准备了些必要品。第一个黑点的位置是在一个他曾经去过的丛林里，车途顺当，到了附近却会失去指路牌。附近有点禁止靠近的标志，是个名副其实的不会被游客选择的地带。  
出了公路的地形越发崎岖，差不多到了让Scott都没办法闭上眼睛休息的地步，不能视物让这样的感觉更加明显。临近傍晚的时候Logan在一棵大树旁边停下了车，他把睡袋和帐篷从后备箱里拖了出来，他们已经进到了没有人烟的地方，能住的地方在他们拐进来前的几百公里开外，今晚只能留宿在野外。  
Logan对这样的生活倒是挺熟悉，他在离开车有些距离的地方熟练的支起帐篷放好睡袋，顺便从车里找到了个放着晕车贴的小瓶子向不远处的Scott走了过去。后者正伏在一棵树干上干呕不止，他从跳下车开始就没办法说出一句完整话了。  
晚上的树林里静匿的可怕，偶尔才会在远处有一两声野鸟飞起来的扑拉声，附近安静的连只虫子的叫声都没有。Logan把手里的晕车贴贴到了Scott的太阳穴上，对方捂着嘴含糊的回应了他一句谢谢。  
Scott缓了好一会才背靠着那棵树坐了下来，他还有点头晕目眩。胃里没东西让他什么都没吐出来，只有反到嗓子里的酸水刺激的他的喉咙火辣辣的。Scott清了一下嗓子，Logan正把一瓶水递给他。  
「看来今晚我们得睡在这了。」  
Scott点了点头，他还觉得胃里有什么东西正在翻腾，努力灌了几口水，然后拍拍衣服上的灰尘站了起来。Logan站在他几步开外的地方，Scott朝他的方向走过去，让对方把手臂习惯性的递给了他。  
走过去的途中似乎踩碎了脚底的什么东西，Scott在听到那里传来清脆的碎裂声才抬开脚，Logan正扶着他，感觉他停了下来才转过头。  
「怎么了，slim？」他看着Scott把自己的脚从原来站着的地方移开一点，连忙凑过去蹲下身。一只被踩碎了的甲虫死在了那里，大概有拇指的大小，碎裂的腹部流出来了浆白色的汁，头顶的触角已经被踩平了，坚硬的翅膀呈现着黑红色，只在靠近头部的位置有两个黑色的圆点，像是一对眼睛。Logan皱着眉踢了点土过去把它掩盖住，在Scott发出疑问前把他从站着的地方拽了过来。  
「想吃点什么吗？」他从包里捎了点压缩饼干和罐头，其余的部分都扔在了车里，Scott正坐在帐篷里摸索着周围把那两个睡袋铺平。胃空的感觉不太舒服，但是那些军用粮食的味道也不怎么好，Logan对挑选这些东西的品味几乎是零，他活脱脱的就是那种只要能填饱肚子一切都不重要的类型。  
真不敢相信他的职业是到世界各地的名胜古迹旅游，二战中的士兵才更适合他。Scott一边胡思乱想着一边接过那些又干又涩的食粮，勉强的把它们塞进了自己的嘴巴里。Logan几乎就要被他苦大仇深的表情逗笑了，但是努力将那些面块咽下喉咙的Scott却忽然截断了他想要说的话。  
「Logan。」他说，脑袋有点受惊般的晃动了一下，「你有没有听到什么声音？」  
「什么？」Logan握着那个矿泉水瓶靠过去，Scott正僵硬的稍稍移动着自己的身体从他坐着的那个睡袋上面爬起来。外面刺耳的悉悉索索声越发清晰起来，Logan扯开一点帐篷的拉链，挂在里面的那盏充电的灯随着她的动作摇晃了一下，他借着灯光看到了从Scott刚才靠着的树洞里钻出来了一整排拇指大小的虫子。黑红色的硬壳在半夜里不那么明显，拍动着的翅膀却发出了混乱的嗡嗡声，头顶的触角张开着，没头没脑的向着灯光的方向扑了过来。  
猛然拉紧的帐篷阻断了它们扑过来的动作，Logan后退了两步把还亮着的那盏灯按灭，两个人在一片黑暗里尽量降低着自己的存在感。扑到帐篷上的噼啪声越发频繁起来，头顶的位置也开始有虫子掉落下来，像是雨点一样向着电子灯的方向密集起来。  
「它们好像在扑向那里。」Scott细细分辨着声音的落点，然后扯了扯Logan伸手指向了那盏灯的方向。感觉到有些已经找到缝隙钻进了帐篷，Logan连忙把挂在帐篷顶端的灯摘了下来，在那些虫子寻觅着热度聚集过来之前把它从下面扔了出去。他借着月色看到了乌压压的一整片甲虫朝灯飞过去的场景，连原本试图拼命钻进帐篷的那些都头也不回的从他们身边飞离开，一瞬间就把那个还带了点余光的金属覆盖了起来。  
Scott在听到拍在空气里的翅膀声离开他们有段距离的时候才稍微放松了下来，那些声音在他听来太不吉利，又多又密集，吵得人头皮发麻。他尽量闭紧了嘴巴在Logan的示意下抱紧那两个睡袋。Logan把他别在腰上的短刀抽了出来，他手里还捏了几个荧光棒，只等那些围绕在吊灯旁边的虫子们飞开就要把它们抛出去。他还没找到正确的时机冲出帐篷，谁也不知道那些虫子是不是只具有趋光性。  
这些看起来像是甲虫的虫子不知道是什么品种，保护用的壳子相对脆弱一踩就碎，触角和口器却异常锋利，那些进攻用的武器碰撞在保护灯泡的玻璃壁上发出尖锐的敲打声，没多久就依靠着数量把盖住的那里掏出来了个大洞。钻进去了的虫子把灯泡团团围住，正在尝试进攻里面最热的钨丝。  
它们昼伏夜出，对光源体和发热源充满了进攻性。这会儿似乎是它们的觅食时间，倾巢而出的数量多的惊人，无死角的覆盖了他们踩着的这片土地。难怪附近安静的连那些无处不在的小昆虫的声音都听不见。  
外围的那些虫子焦急的拍动起了自己的翅膀。有些钻的比较深的已经触碰到钨丝的因为微弱的电量而晕厥在了里面，外圈的小部分已经开始不耐烦的用触角去顶开它们，有只个头比较大的一口叼住了里面一只已经缩着触角半死不活的同类，一下子就把它甩了出去。落到外面甲虫群里的那只倒霉虫子瞬间就被扇动着的翅膀绞碎了。  
Scott在Logan的身后轻轻拽了他一把，Logan把注意力转了回来才发现他们踩着的地方正在以肉眼可见的速度凹陷下沉，塌陷的土块让挂着帐篷的地方松动了起来，帐篷几乎是一下子就弹飞了起来，Logan一把揽住Scott的肩膀，带着他退开了那里好几步远。  
原本是他们搭帐篷的地底钻出来了大量的虫子，每一只都比还围在电灯周围的那些更大，连背上的壳都显得更加油亮鲜红。Logan掂量着手里的荧光棒，擦亮了一根就把它扔到了远处，那些虫子把触角对着他们已经做出攻击的姿态了。  
它们直接挥动翅膀飞起来，劈头盖脸的朝着两个人压了过来。听到声音的Scott用力挥动了一下手里抱着的睡袋，将最前面的那几只从空中拍了下去。漆黑的世界里只有四面八方的翅膀扇动声，Logan抓着他手臂的那只手成为了唯一的依靠。  
虫子砸在地上的声音像是硕大的水珠溅射开，外壳被砸碎让它们失去平衡再也没办法飞起来，被后面的部队吞没。它们撕咬同类的凶狠劲完全不亚于对其他生物的进攻。Logan接过了他手里的一个睡袋，拽着Scott快速的向他们停车的方向跑了起来。那个帐篷也已经被漫天遍野的虫子压塌了，不算厚实的布料很快就被撕裂了好几道口子，Logan看到几只因为咬碎了荧光棒而带上了点荧光液的虫子正像个亮点一样向他们俯冲了过来，在空中划出了一道光痕。  
「听着，Scott。」Logan反身回去甩动睡袋把近在咫尺的虫子们赶开一点，飞的最快的几只已经在他的肩膀和后背上着陆了，「我们的车在正前方大概五十米远的位置。」他一把捏碎了挂着自己肩膀上的一只虫子的外壳，深陷在他皮肤里的口器被拔出还带了块肉，「我们需要点火，快去。」他松开抓着对方的手用力推了Scott一把，然后一边把那些进攻性十足的虫子从身上拽下来一边挥舞着睡袋把它们赶离自己。手边的荧光棒已经丢的差不多了，那些温度只能引得少部分虫子扑过去，更多的依然围在他的身边，寻找最佳的进攻地点。  
Scott头也不回的扑到了他们开来的车里，他的脑袋里被吵的嗡嗡作响，Logan吃痛的闷哼声被盖在那些虫子的翅膀扇动声之下。他快速的在车里摸索了一遍，放在方向盘旁边的打火机，挂在副驾驶席上的衬衣，他在前面的柜子里还摸到了几把火折子。天晓得是谁放进去的。绕过了Logan向他扑过来的几只虫子一边在车窗上的玻璃发出刺耳的爬动声，一边用自己的触角砸击着那里。Scott寻觅着方向把它们拍死在了那里，断掉的四肢连同身体里的白色浆液恶心的顺着那里往下滑落，他抱起自己找到的东西向着过来时的路跑了回去。  
高温靠近的时候Logan尽量侧过身躲开了从他背后被抛过来的火折子，有些在空隙里已经落到了他的头上。火势点燃了离他最近的那片虫子，发出噼噼啪啪的烧焦声。「这样不行，Scott！」Logan抱着睡袋做阻挡的退后了几步，他捂着自己的嘴巴从指缝里漏出声音，「火太小，会灭…」那团火却将它碰到的所有虫子都相继点燃了，那些虫子飞行时分泌的油脂几乎遇火就烧了起来，一瞬间就将它们燃成了火球。感觉到热度的虫子却像没头苍蝇似的不管不顾的朝着烧着的同伴扑过去，直到一个个的都化成了灰烬。  
Logan有点惊讶的后退了一步，在Scott迎头向他撞过来的时候反射性的回身把他抱住。「Logan！」他不能视物的邻居紧张的拽着他的衣袖，「我听到烧着的声音了，快点，我们得加大火势…」Logan一把拍掉了咬住他手臂的两只虫子，将它们向着那片火光里踢了过去。有些外围的虫子似乎意识到了附近的那片热源会致死，正在无法分辨方向的团团转着。它们慌张的飞来飞去，被烧的发出虫鸣的同伴碰到也立刻燃烧成了一团。  
Logan头也不回的拽着Scott冲回车里。他立刻摇上了车窗踩着了油门，有些没被火势吸引的追着他们啪啦啪啦的撞在车窗上，数量不算太多也没造成什么干扰。汽车碾着大量甲虫的尸体冲了出去，在虫群的追逐下向着更深入的丛林开进去，一直到看不见后面的火光才停了下来。  
现在他们所在的地方一片漆黑，头顶枝叶茂密的连月光都快要穿不透，耳边偶尔响起的虫鸣声反而显得有点亲切了。  
Logan龇牙咧嘴的把咬在自己腰上的一只扯了出来，那虫子的半个脑袋都扎进了他的身体里，已经闷得窒息而亡了。Scott手忙脚乱的在他旁边翻找医疗箱，听到了虫子外壳被捏碎的清脆声音才茫然的抬起头来。  
「Logan？」他慌张的说，「你还好吗？它们没追过来吗？」  
「还好。」Logan捂着他腰上最深的那个伤口，从Scott的手里接过绷带和药剂。他的脖子肩膀手臂后背几乎都被咬的不成样子，拿着消毒剂的Scott伸手摸到他翻起来的肉就让他疼的皱起眉毛，Logan觉得自己得有一阵子没办法躺着睡觉了。他们下车开了几瓶矿泉水把伤口处的虫脚和扯断的口器都冲干净，好在那些虫子没什么毒性，上了药也就舒服多了。  
「我们的帐篷没有了。」Logan故作轻松的耸了耸肩膀，他赤裸的肩膀和后背缠了不少绷带，Scott的包扎水平没办法恭维，在Logan嫌弃的眼神里把他扎成了一个科学怪人，「看来今晚要在车里过夜了。」  
Scott呻吟了一声，他觉得胃口和脑袋都不舒服了起来。

***

Logan在后备箱里神奇的翻出来了袋薯片，他把车里的灯打开看Scott细心的把他们的睡袋叠好塞到后座，一脸苦大仇深的拍平着自己的座位，他失笑了一声把那个小奖品塞进Scott的手里，在对方惊讶的哇哦声中转过身闭上眼睛，靠着椅背准备睡觉。身边传来了油炸食品包装袋的拆开声，几分钟后有什么戳到了他的耳边。  
「张嘴。」他的邻居轻咳了一声说，「不然我就把它塞到你的鼻孔里。」  
Logan为这个毫无意义的威胁而哑然失笑，他翻过身抓住了Scott的手腕，愉快的将那个递到他眼前的薯片嚼碎咽下，然后还意犹未尽的舔了舔他手指上沾到的碎屑。  
Scott立刻触电般的抽回了手，他不自然的甩动了一下手臂，然后抱着自己的薯片缩到了座位里。  
「早点休息，kid。」Logan揉了揉他头顶的软毛，然后关掉了灯。

早上醒过来的时候终于可以分辨他们所处的位置。简陋的座椅让Scott早早的就爬了起来，他那可怕的生物钟还在身体里作祟，他把皱着眉毛窝在驾驶席上的Logan拍醒，然后拉开车门从那里钻了出去。  
在车里睡了一夜让两个人都不怎么舒服，Logan打着呵欠从车里走下来的时候看到他的邻居正在附近的树上比划着什么，似乎准备着在那里画上点辨别用的印记，听到了背后接近的脚步声才把头扭了过来。  
「早上好，Logan。我们现在在哪？」  
「鬼才知道。」半夜慌不择路的奔逃把他们送入了一个意想之外的地方，他们已经大幅度的偏离了原本要去的方向，而为了避免吸引那些虫子Logan甚至没敢开车前灯。  
Scott说他在附近听到了水声，Logan跟着他找到了那条小溪。没怎么被污染过的水源让两个人的心情都变好了一点，Scott拧了条毛巾给两人擦了擦脸，贴到头上的冰凉触感让Logan一个激灵完全的清醒了，他把身上缠的乱七八糟的绷带拆下来，咬的不深的伤口已经愈合的差不多了。  
他们爬上车又往深处开了一个多小时，在进来之前买的那张地图没能给他们什么帮助，Erik画给他的黑点像是一个存在在地图外的死角。  
停下车的时候Scott习惯性的拽了一下他身上的安全带，他听到旁边车门打开的声音也连忙跟着走了下去，Logan连忙伸手扶了一下他的胳膊，避免他落地的时候踩不稳而摔倒。眼前的路已经差不多被茂密的树木封死，脚底下盘根错节的树根一层叠着一层，既不稳又危险。偶尔会从里面钻出几只小昆虫，见了阳光就急忙撤回了树根的遮盖下。  
Logan伸手推了一下挡在那儿的枝叶，那里不为所动的摇晃了一下就恢复了原样。  
「看来我们得走进去了。」  
他们把野营用的那个包翻了出来各自背好，Logan把车开到了离入口稍远一点的位置停好，Scott抽出别在腿上的短刀在那里的树上又做了个标记。他们努力分析了一下他们所处的位置，照Erik的说法里面应该有个显眼的石室，或者石洞，反正是个能完好的保存着地图碎片的秘密基地。但是眼前的这一切都只能让Logan得出那玩意儿会被这些树给压塌的结论。  
他们钻过了挡在那里的树丛，一步深一步浅的向着更加深入的地方进发。

「我觉得…我们应该停下来找一找方向。」在持续不断的前进了两个多小时之后Scott终于伸手扯住了Logan的袖子，他靠在身边的树上灌了口水，正午的阳光火辣辣的晒在他们的头顶，让Scott觉得最上面的那层头发似乎已经被烤焦了。  
Logan不置可否的回应了一声，他敏感的嗅觉只能闻到温润而潮湿的树木味道。他在满地的树根上用力跺了跺脚，用来解除走的有点疲乏的双腿。  
「休息一会儿？」Logan扶着他的邻居找了片树荫坐好，Scott正在把瓶子里的水拼命的灌进自己的喉咙里。他有点中暑的迹象，头晕目眩四肢发软。Logan靠在他身边的树干上，看他把瓶子里剩余的水浇到了自己的头顶，然后甩了甩头发。  
透明的水珠顺着他的发梢滑落下来，沿着脸颊的弧度钻进了他微敞的衣领里，在浅色的T恤上留下了一小片深色的水渍。到Scott把头发上的水珠甩到Logan脸上，后者都没发现自己一直的死死盯着他的锁骨瞧。  
Logan轻咳了一声把头扭开，他用力跺跺脚试图转移掉自己的注意力，脚底下的树根被他踩得晃动了一下，他有点好奇的盯着那根颜色显得比较绿的木头看它蔓延到了不远处就蓦的消失了。  
Logan眨了眨眼，把瓶子里的水泼到了那个树根上。他踩着的那根褪掉了表层上的深色，在阳光的照射下显得有点嫩绿了。  
Logan随手把还坐在那里缓和气息的邻居拽了起来，对方只来得及发出一声疑问就被他带的向前走去。他们顺着那根颜色不一样的树根一直追到了它消失的地方，那里被颜色更绿的树根团团包围起来，有来自四面八方的树根顺着围绕着的那里折了下去，看起来就像是，一个通往下面的洞。  
一个显眼的石室。哈啊。Logan在心里重复，然后在Scott略带不解的表情下弯腰下去，抽出短刀用刀尖敲了敲附近的地面，找到了入口就尽力的劈了下去。  
「Logan？」听到周围响起的树枝折断声让Scott也惊讶的蹲了下去，他想要摸一下那里的不同，手才伸出去却给Logan一把拦了。  
「去那边等我。」年长的男人用下巴指了指不远处支起来的那截树根说，后又想起对方看不见只好空出手来拍了下他的手背，「你右后方十米左右。」  
Scott匆忙的点了下头，退了几步从他的身边走开。  
他带的短刀锋利无比，几乎是碰到了木头就把它切开，断裂的树根流出来了点汁水，洞穴入口处的树根噼噼啪啪的碎成了一片，多数被从中切断的悬挂在了边缘处，被Logan用力踹了一脚就接二连三的从那里掉落下去。Logan探头从已经可以通过人的地方望了一眼，里面黑漆漆的什么都看不见，扑面而来的是带点发霉的泥土气息，连同断裂的树木味道，不像是有动物居住过的样子。他擦亮了两根荧光棒甩下去，旋转着的亮点没多久就落了地，在距离他不远的深处发出显眼的光亮。  
Scott像是察觉了似的向他走过来，他把趁手的短刀重新别回腰间，然后拍掉裤子的上的土站起身来。  
「我们是不是应该做一个庆祝的动作？」带着点笑意的声音飘到Logan的身后。

Logan撑着入口的边缘从那里蹦了下去，他的脚在接触到地面的时候打滑了一下险些摔倒，用脚在那里蹭了蹭发现地上的泥土只有薄薄的一层，已经湿的透彻，盘复在周围的树根上覆盖了一层苔藓。附近应该有个水源。他伸手接住一跃而下的Scott，对方的手掌在墙壁上撑了一下就连忙拿开。「太恶心了。」他说，「那里滑的简直像是会动。」  
他们尽量每一步都踩稳了再往前走，这地方看起来不算大，高度也才三米左右，入口还有堆长得乱七八糟的树枝可以用来踩。这里的布局的确像是个房间的样子，他们刚刚走过一个被推倒在一边，长满了苔藓和蘑菇的石头平台，一些颜色郁郁葱葱的树枝围绕着一个像是凳子样子的东西，并在它的凳腿旁边窜出新的枝叶。Scott用一脸难以掩饰的嫌恶表情扶着Logan的手臂，他看起来一点也不想接触这里摆放的任何东西。  
他们通过了一个很短的走廊，树根纠缠着一扇半开半掩的门，Logan伸手推了一下那里，发现轴承居然没有完全的坏死。正对着他的方向也有一扇被树根整个包围起来的门，比他们进来的这一扇大一点，石头做的把手已经和旁边的树枝长在了一起。  
Logan举着手电在那间屋子里来回转了一圈，他在进来的那扇门框上看到了不少刻上去的文字，因为留存的时间太久已经消磨的差不多了。从墙壁的位置顶进来了不少树根，把原本停放在那的一个石头做的桌子整个推翻在地和乱长的树枝缠绕在了一起，大量的绿色树根正在那里紧紧包覆着一个像是盒子的东西，让它只能露出一小截边角。  
Logan松开Scott的手示意他站在原地，他们脚底踩着的树根更滑了一些，不像之前的那种反而显得有点发软，脚放上去的时候充斥在里面的东西就好像被迫滚动了一下，让人更加难以站稳。但是Scott皱着整张脸一言不发的跟紧了他，连他弯腰过去试图劈断缠绕着那个盒子的树根的时候都轻飘飘的拽着他的衣服。  
「我不喜欢这个。」他焦躁的说，然后用力跺了跺脚，好像在努力赶跑什么。  
Logan回身安抚的拍了拍他的肩膀，他正迅速的将那些碍眼的树根整个砍断。手电被他夹在了耳朵和肩膀的中间，摇晃间打过去的光让盒子上面镶嵌的红色玻璃反射出来的有一点耀眼。然后他看到被自己从中斩断的树根里喷出来了大量绿色的浆汁，歪头躲开的时候身后的Scott猝不及防的被溅了一脸。  
Scott反射性的松开手后退了一步，他站立不稳的摇晃了一下，正用一脸难以置信的表情伸手在脸上抹了一把，粘稠的绿色液体从他的下颌滴滴答答的落到了衣服上。  
「我很抱歉，slim…」拼命切断树根的Logan忽然闭上了嘴，他感到有什么软绵绵的东西正轻轻的压在了他抓紧盒子的手上。手电的光打过去，发现刚才还缠绕着盒子的树根正在以难以察觉的速度缓缓向后抽动起来，其中一根断了一半的已经贴在了他的手腕上，正擦过那里弯曲着做出了包围的姿态，绿色的汁液从它截断的部分流出来，恶心的落在了他的手背上。  
Logan快速的从那里抽出了自己的手，猛然收紧的枝条扑了个空，又重新卷动了起来。感觉到覆盖着地面的部分也在以无比缓慢的速度向着包裹着盒子的那里集中起来，Logan咒骂了一声飞快的将缠绕着盒子的外围一刀切断。他们原来一直在一个该死的巨型藤蔓上移动，这植物还他妈的会动。  
Scott被移动中的藤蔓带的又向后退了一步，他带点疑惑的抬起头来似乎在寻找Logan的方向，尽力清洁脸部的动作让他的袖子上沾满了绿色的液体。  
「Logan？」他向着半空里伸出手，Logan砍断了一根已经伸到他眼前的枝条，后退一步将他的邻居揽进了怀里，「我听到什么东西在动？」他停顿了一下，「该死的是我们在动。」他抬起了脚，一根粗长的枝条从他的脚底猛的抽走了，踩空的感觉让他摇晃了一下带着Logan一起摔倒在那些速度开始变快的植物上，受到了侵犯的藤蔓正在他们的周围竖起了大量的枝条。  
「Scott，刀拔出来。」他的邻居扶着他爬了起来，「这里的主人对我们有点敌意。」  
手电在混乱的情况里摔到了有点远的地方，Logan把那个满是绿色液体的锁死的盒子塞进了自己的包里。他抓了一把荧光棒丢在周围，亮光让在他们周围挥舞着枝条的藤蔓显得有点朦胧。它的颜色比树根绿了太多也软了太多，天知道他是怎么一直把它当成无害的植物的。

***

那棵藤蔓在失去了盒子上红色玻璃的反射而显得有点烦躁了。它把自己覆盖着地面的部分整个抽了出来，让那些枝条在墙壁的周围堆叠了起来。Scott把他别在大腿上的短刀抽了出来，他觉得他们下降了一小块，脚底不再柔软翻滚而是湿漉漉的烂泥，踩在上面发出践踏的水声。不远处有水源传来的滴答声，被他们进来位置的轻微声响掩盖掉了。  
Logan警惕的揽着Scott的腰后退了半步，他的邻居在他的怀抱里挣动了一下，想要从被保护的状态解脱出来。距离他们最近的一根藤蔓正夹着风声直直的向他抽过来，Logan用拿着荧光棒的那只手挡了一下，Scott的短刀危险的擦过他的手边，将挥动着的植物劈成了两半。被切断的部分掉落在地上跳动了几下，Scott恶心的皱起脸，抬脚将那个喷洒着绿色液体的东西踹到了墙边。  
那截断掉的枝条撞到了它的伙伴身上，发出了小小的溅射声。更多的枝条贴着墙壁蠕动了起来，枝条擦过黏液滑动在那里的声音像是一锅煮沸的浓汤，正在咕嘟咕嘟的冒着令人不怎么愉快的泡。  
Logan借着荧光棒的光亮终于看清了那棵藤蔓的全貌，原本包裹着盒子的母体整个挤进了房间里，把那个破洞塞满，像是一个巨大的绿色肿瘤，亮光在它的身上反射出有点发黄的表皮，在它的身下伸展出来了无数的根须和枝条，撬开了地面的铺盖，蔓延到了墙壁的上方。将他们刚才进来的那个地方整个包围了起来。  
之前丢掉的手电已经被它整个压在了身下，随着蠕动透过那里发出些微的莹绿色光芒。  
Scott又在他的怀里挣动了一下，他的墨镜在刚才另外几只枝条的袭击下被剥落在地，随后就被追击过来的另外一根格外粗大的给碾碎了。Logan把脚踩在上面用力一碾，里面的组织就被压碎切断，瘪了一大块的枝条磕磕绊绊的收了回去，Scott正把头向后扭过去，闭紧的双眼似乎在注视身后那扇被关的严严实实的大门。Logan把向他肩膀搭过来的一根枝条砍断。  
「有风的声音，Logan。」Scott依然维持着关注身后的动作。他跺跺脚，将几根正在悄悄接近他的藤蔓吓退。

他们刚才进来的位置是个天井。天眼的教众觉得他们的神需要从天而降的光的指引才能找到正确的道路复活，所以在搭建存放盒子的地方里留下了对着天空的圆形通道。但是他们又害怕巫女提前找到他们为邪神准备的盒子，所以将天井开在了走廊的另一头，依靠写在门和墙壁上的咒文，神就可以躲避巫女顺利的找到他的盒子。  
他们进来的那扇门正对着的才是搭建的真正进入这个房间的大门。Logan顺着Scott视线的方向看过去，那扇门已经完全的被肆意生长着的藤蔓封住，它们纠缠着已经变得漆黑了的门把手，将原本用来做抵挡的那个石头门栓整个盖住，连门缝都被那些绿色的恶心植物塞得满满的，它们密不透风的覆盖住了那扇门的全部，在荧光棒的照耀下显得有点狰狞。另外一扇门倒是有点空隙，枝条从它的底部钻进来，带动着门板一起被缓慢的团团围住。  
Logan把视线在两扇门的中间转动了一下，忽然了解到了Scott的意思。有对流风的声音。  
枝条被母体控制的一点一点从那扇门的周围抽开，它们尽量让自己的所有部分都集中到了一起，包括压住门栓的，挤在门缝的，盖在门板的。它们慢速的依靠那些绿色黏液来移动，在路过那里的时候终于不经意的将已经脆的不行的门栓挤断了。  
石头碎掉的声音很轻，被掩盖在了黏液的声音下面。Scott收了收脚，那棵藤蔓留给他们的空间不多了，它几乎将全部枝条都堆进了这个房间里，将紧贴着的两个人向剩余的地方推过去。Scott顺势向门口迈了一步，他听到枝条已经贴到他眼皮底下的声音，液体从它的尖端啪嗒啪嗒的滴落下来，他抬手将那根过界了的东西斩断。那玩意儿蹭着他的鼻骨滑下去，留下了一串恶心的水渍。  
那些黏液有点腐蚀作用，先前被他用来擦掉脸上部分的袖子已经被烧出了些小洞。他歪歪头，用肩膀的部分抹掉它们，然后被近在脚边的悉悉索索声逼得再退了一步。Logan一脚踩中了一个贴在地面上爬的最近的，他转动了下脚跟，那根枝条发出巨大的肥皂泡爆裂的声音，伴随着Scott贴在他耳边的那声「别激怒它。」，在他的脚底被碾断了。另外几根一直在周围游荡的找到了空隙，它们一下子缠住了Logan的脚踝，用力的将他向母体的位置拖了过去。  
突然而来的攻击让Logan险些被拽到在地，手臂撑在了Scott的肩膀上才没那么狼狈。他用力提了下脚，让底下的两根从他的裤腿上滑落下去，然后手起刀落的将最后的那根砍断。  
那些绿色的植物已经围绕住了他们，看起来失去了盒子的母体需要一个新的东西发扬它的母爱。  
攻击的藤蔓有意识的向着他们的手臂 脚踝和脖子缠绕过来，数量太多以至于抬起手就能砍断好几根。它们像一群密密麻麻的触手，将两个人缠到就向着母体拽过去，过大的力度将Scott的手腕攥出了好几块青紫，从被砍断的地方滴落下来的绿色液体像是下雨一样盖了他们一头一脸。  
Logan低声的骂着脏话，他把打火机也掏了出来，点燃了一截被腐蚀的断掉的衣服下摆。但是分泌着绿色液体的植物似乎不太怕火光，只是在它周围避开了一小段距离，那抹微弱的光亮就被黏液浇熄了。  
Scott又抽空伸手出来拽了下他的衣服，那里太滑让他迅速的失手，一根粗大无比的枝条从他们中间钻了出来，然后忽然在那里分裂成了两半。Scott被打在了腰上，他闷哼一声被击退了好几步，觉得五脏六腑都要被撞得错位，脚下打滑，直接摔倒在了地上。等候在一旁的枝条缠住了他的一只脚，把他拽的身子一歪，几乎就要被拖着过去了。另一边的Logan也好不到哪里去，他伸手抱住了向他攻击的那一半枝条，拼命把刀子插进了它的里面，太粗的枝条让他的短刀只捅进去了一半，那植物猛烈的一晃害的他刀子都差点脱手，只好拼命抓紧那里。趁着在地上打了个滚的动作将它从中切开。  
太多的液体从它里面喷了出来，Logan用力撑了一下那截断枝，跳起来向Scott的方向冲了过去，后者抵抗着那些枝条的拖力，但还是被拽的向前滑动了起来。Logan看到另外几根向着他的脖子缠绕过去，怒吼了一声扑过去将它们尽数劈碎了。  
他拖着Scott的腋下把他从那里拽了出来，一些细小的枝条缓慢的追逐着他们的动作，后者来不及回身就把手里的刀丢过去，将从上方爬下来的一根藤蔓钉死在了墙壁上。  
Scott从地上爬了起来，他撑着那根被砍断了一半还不能移动的巨大枝条从它的身上跳了过去，那玩意儿阻隔了一部分同类的攻击。Logan从他的身后冲过来，他身上满是那种绿色液体的腐烂味道，他把凑到Scott耳边的几根藤蔓一举劈开，然后抓住了他的手向着已经露出了门缝的大门跑过去。  
除了挡在前面的试图绊倒他们的，追在身后的那些动作缓慢，断了的那根也替他们挡了不少。他们一举冲到了门边上，Scott把头贴在那扇敞开了一点的门上，伸手轻轻的在门板上敲击了起来。几秒钟后他把暗锁全部踹碎，包括顶在底端的那些门栓。大门是向内开的，Logan尝试用手掰动了一下那里，过大的抵抗力让它纹丝不动。已经失去作用的门轴发出令人牙酸的尖锐声响，在失去了暗锁和门栓的保护下，被悉数抽走的植物带动着敞开了更大的部分。  
他们守着那扇门尽力砍掉更多攻击而来的枝条，那棵藤蔓像是知道了他们想要逃脱似的发起了更加猛烈的进攻，之前落到皮肤上的绿色黏液已经让那里有种烧灼感了。  
门在刺耳的响声中更大的被拉开了，从外面灌进来的风猛烈又难闻，夹杂着一股令人作呕的腥臭味。Logan砍断了最后几根向他们袭击过来的藤蔓，Scott抓住他的手臂，将他一起拽到了门的另一边。  
他们尽力的深呼吸了一下，又被呛得险些吐出来。Scott头也不回的死命拖着Logan奔跑，水源很近，滴答声几乎就响在了耳边，满身的烧痛感让他想要立刻脱掉衣服将自己洗干净。Logan回头看了他们刚进来的门口一眼，追逐着他们的植物缓慢的从可容纳一人的门缝里钻了出来。

***

Logan从包里又摸出来了几根荧光棒，他们似乎来到了一个很大的洞穴里，这里的空气满是那种东西腐烂了的味道，恶心又不详。Scott停下跑动的动作，他似乎有点分辨不清水源的正确位置了，正把双手撑在膝盖上缓和着急促的呼吸。Logan撕开他衣服的下摆，用那块干净的布料把Scott身上沾到的绿色黏液擦干净，那些液体把他的T恤腐蚀的乱七八糟的，让这个一直整洁的有点可怕的邻居显得狼狈又可爱。  
Scott拽了下自己的衣领，在这里呼吸让他觉得有点辛苦，就好像什么东西堵在了气管里，让人一直想要吐出来。Logan擦亮了根荧光棒四处看了看，附近除了点碎石泥土似乎没什么东西。他的打火机也掉在了刚才的房间里，他摸索了一下口袋，然后郁闷的把叼在嘴上的雪茄重新放回了盒子里。Scott朝他抛过来了个带着点嘲弄的笑容，他不由自主的抓了抓头发。  
他们调整了步伐继续往前走过去，前进的方向是个上坡路，远处的那个亮点似乎也在证明他们马上就可以重新看见太阳了。  
洞穴里依然有风声，却没有刚才开门时灌进来的那么猛烈。Scott站定了脚步，他在那里停留了几秒，然后在Logan有点奇怪的注视下重新迈开步子。  
「我觉得风是从我们身侧吹过来的。」他追上不远处的Logan说出自己的疑惑，「还有水声，太近了我却找不到。」  
Logan歪了下脑袋，脖颈处的关节发出交错的咔哒声，「等你恢复了我们再来这里解密，kid。」他把手臂伸给他的邻居，「现在只需要跟着我一起走出去。嗯哼？」  
Scott急促的点了下头，扶住Logan的手臂快速的接近出口的亮点。

在感受到阳光照射的下一秒他听到扑啦啦的翅膀扇动声，数量众多的交杂在了一起，让那点温暖瞬间就消失不见了。Logan爆了句格外难听的粗口，他抬手挡了下，感觉手中捏到了一个满是粉尘薄薄的东西。那玩意儿在他的手里挣扎了起来，他松开手，感觉站在自己身侧的Logan冲到了他的前面，护着他向后退了一步。  
「是什——」  
「蛾子，slim，把出口整个的挡住了。」  
那些飞蛾直接的向着他们扑了过来，Logan扬手拍掉了几只，从它们翅膀上抖落的粉尘弥漫在了空间里，Scott被呛得咳嗽了一声，然后被Logan一把抓住了手，拽着向刚才过来的方向跑了起来。  
他能听到追在耳边的翅膀声，那些粉尘弄得他鼻端发痒，他受不了的挥了挥手，似乎将身上没干透的一点绿色黏液甩了出去。那些翅膀声一下子少了不少，Scott立刻撕掉了他一侧的袖口，大量飞蛾追随着那些盖满绿色液体的布料飞过去，他长出了一口气，一边脱掉身上的T恤一边喊住还试图拽住他手臂的Logan。  
这些没有眼睛的小昆虫喜欢的竟然是树汁的味道，才在出口的位置被他们身上的那些令人恶心的东西吸引过来。  
飞蛾把他们脱掉的衣服盖的满满当当，Logan拽着Scott的手小心的避过那些东西，他们轻手轻脚的想要继续向着出口摸过去，蛾子们飞过的空气里依然弥漫着大量挥之不去的粉尘。  
Logan走了几步忽然带着他一起向前倒了下去，Scott伸手捂了下鼻子，他头晕目眩胸腔里全是恶心感。耳朵里最后捕捉到的，是飞蛾们被吓得四散飞走，和什么东西来到了他身后的爬行声。

***

Scott做了个短暂的梦。他和他的邻居并肩站在一层朦胧的薄雾里——Logan的身形身高全不对劲，但Scott就是知道那是他。自己手里抓着什么东西，正静静的低头看着脚下，好像那是属于他的。Logan用不可察觉的步伐走到他的身后。细微的布料摩擦声后他被从后面揽进了一个人的怀里，脖子上有轻微的瘙痒感，他挣动了一下，发现四肢被紧紧的钳制住了。  
「放开我Log——」  
Scott惊醒的时候想要伸手抹掉额头上的冷汗，大脑努力操控手指却发现那里纹丝不动。他在一片黑暗里的惊慌失措起来。他发现自己躺在了一张让他无法移动的床上，哦不，挂在上面的也说不定。手臂仿佛有千斤重，有牢固的压迫感从那里传递过来，挣扎间贴在皮肤上的那种奇异触感让他后背上的汗毛都要竖了起来。  
他用手肘撑着把右手臂用力的从那里拔了出来，没错，是拔，伴随着一片什么东西被扯裂的嘶啦声，带动着大量带有巨大黏性的丝状东西被他困住他的地方一起被扯了下来。他像是从一罐胶水里抽身出来。Scott尝试弯曲了一下手肘，在经过短暂的僵直之后他又重新找回了操控自己的感觉。  
左边手臂的拔出有点困难，他失去了一个方向的支撑点，只能尽力用获得了自由的右手拽住那里——的底下。那里都是凝固成一绺一绺的粗大带状物，盘根错节的交织成了坚固的形状，握在上面有种恶心的粘手感。他拼命将挂着他的那个”床”整个扯坏才从里面逃了出来，那些带状物牵着他从半空里降落下来，脚落地的时候才有了一种真实感。他把已经在他皮肤上凝固起来的东西抹掉，那里似乎是已经结痂了，指甲刮过就发出咔啦咔啦的破碎声，纷纷被剥落在地。  
鞋还穿在他的脚上，裤子却大概被扯得不成样子了。Scott懊恼的咒骂了一句，他拽了拽那里，发现裤腿已经没了一半，挡在前面的部分被风一吹就飘荡起来，擦过小腿的感觉无比怪异。这绝对是他风平浪静的人生里最糟糕的一天，更糟糕的是他能听见那些从他踏进这个洞穴里就一直在意的水声，却听不见Logan的动静。  
他的大脑快速的运转了起来，他们之前遇到的那群飞蛾翅膀上携带的有毒粉末似乎是导致他们晕倒的原因，这玩意儿被大量吸入了就会对大脑造成麻痹，在一定时间里关闭通道，造成缺氧而晕厥。而把他们——或者他带到这里的是那群蛾子惧怕的东西，不是人类，体型不小，那群飞蛾遇到它会被吓得飞走，他最后听到的是什么东西摩擦在地上爬动的声音。它对他们有敌意，将他完全禁锢的挂在这里绝不是为了保护，这里有太过浓重的腐烂味道，更像是——一个储存食物的空间。那些东西明显在以这里为家，他能听到风吹过时候带动四通八达的声音，像是有无数个空洞在让它们通过，最近的水声似乎在隔了几个洞穴的地方。  
但愿那些东西不会那么快就饿了。  
Scott一脚踩碎了他之前剥落在地的那些硬化了的黏人东西，他只希望那些生物能将他和Logan放在同一个储食间里。

风吹到墙壁上传来了点回声，Scott侧耳倾听了一会儿大体分析出来了这里的纵深，自己应该站在正中间，身前身后传来的风声几乎是一样的。他的头顶也有一个流通空气用的洞，正在发出轻微的呜呜声。停了几秒钟忽然感觉吹进来的风稍稍大了一点，左边传来了似乎是堆叠在一起的东西被移动撞击到一起的声音，附近也有了点挂在空中的重物被吹得摆动了一下的声音。Scott摸索着向那里走了几步，失明让他失去了对距离的感觉，只能依靠触碰去判断。  
他不确定自己到底向那边走了多远，每每踏出去都怀疑下一秒会摸到墙上，直到伸出去的手指被挂在空中的另外一层带状物粘了一下才镇静下来。那里随着他碰上去而摇晃了一下，幅度很小，他拽住了两根身边最趁手的，一用力就把它们从坚固的形状里扯了下来。那些交叠在一起的带状物发出了有点大的撕裂声，像是一块被扯坏的布。  
Scott直接把自己挂到了那个还算完整的床上面，他手脚并用的破坏着这个东西，一边努力向着重物所在的位置爬过去，一边将荡在下面的那一部分整个撕毁了。下层被破坏让他失去了一点落脚点，他有点困惑的把手臂往上伸了伸，终于在肩膀感觉到辛苦的时候摸到了一块布料。  
他扯住那里往自己的位置拽了拽，过于弹性的布料很快就恢复了原样。Scott后知后觉的发现自己正在试图拽掉Logan——如果是他的话——的裤子，他带点窘迫的收回了手，又连忙往上蹭了蹭扯住了后面的几根带状物。他找了个窟窿踩稳，双手拽着那几根东西往后用力一带——  
脚底失去平衡让Scott从半空中摔了下来，身下的地形还算平坦倒是没给他带来太多的伤害。他摸了一下后脑，那里被地面磕的有点发蒙，连忙甩掉手里抓着的那些东西重新向着他刚才掉下来的那张床走过去。  
他发誓他听到了在自己落地的时候附近也传来了重物掉落的声音，像是一个巨大的面口袋，被啪的一声甩到了地板上。周围地上的灰尘被拍的飞扬起来，Scott向着那里摸索了一下，终于听到了一个微弱的呻吟声。  
他的邻居听起来好得很，还有精力骂人。

「我的腰差点断了，Scott。」Logan咳嗽了一声从地上爬起来，黏在他身上的那些东西还带着他差点重投地板的怀抱，「下次用温和点的方式叫我起床ok？」他一把抓过还在旁边摸索着的邻居，让他把在空气里寻觅的手指贴到自己脸上。  
他的鼻子尖被蹭破了好大一块，鼻梁还有点发酸，可能是因为他晕倒的时候是正面着地的。四肢在维持了一个动作很久之后僵硬的有点不习惯，Logan晃了晃手臂，发现自己的包还挂在背后，除了他被Scott解救下来的时候把前面的两个拉链扯坏了倒还算是完好。他拉开那里确认了一下丢在里面的盒子，镶嵌在上面的那颗红色玻璃正藏在里面幽幽的发着光。等他把注意力重新投向身边的时候，才发现他的邻居正跪在他旁边，伸手仔细的帮他拍掉身上沾的那些白色的硬块。  
「下次睡觉的时候我也会亲亲你的额头帮你唱催眠曲的。」Scott好笑的把挂在他肩膀下面的一块硬块拍掉，「所以我们现在是在哪？」  
Logan把包里剩余的荧光棒都翻了出来，他擦亮了一根把它丢到墙角，然后为他看到的那点东西不愉快的皱起了眉毛。「我们在个洞里。」他言简意赅的回答。  
附近有不少被啃干了的尸体，Logan懒得猜测它们生前都是些什么东西，看那些头骨的形状就知道都是些活在丛林里的玩意儿。那些白色的骨头被丢的到处都是，风吹过也让它们随着那点助力而滚动开。偶尔才有一小撮似乎是从一具尸体上留存下来的被堆在了一起，在绿色的荧光棒照射下显得有点阴森可怕。Logan把手里的荧光棒举过了头顶，Scott也正拍着自己裤子上的土站起来，他看到了一个，下周完全被扯烂，白色的带状物飘荡在身边的——网。  
那该死的网每条丝都有他半个手掌那么粗，不知道是由多少根缠绕在了一起，黏度柔韧性都大幅度的提升了。它们被织成了常见的蛛网样子，各种交接点都密密麻麻的被绑了更多的细线，被扯断的部分有些白絮飘了下来，挂到附近的丝上就被牢牢的黏住了。附近除了另外一个也被扯坏的——应该是困住Scott的那一个——还有另外两个稍稍小了一点的，有个上面裹了个猴子，那只黄毛的小动物已经断气了，它的脖子上有个把喉管切开了的爪痕。另外一个上面挂了两只貂，毛皮上全是尘土让它们显得灰扑扑的。那些小昆虫倒是知道把食物分门别类。  
除了这个网大的惊人，Logan倒是很愿意相信那些绑架了他们的昆虫是些爱吃害虫的小家伙——  
「你没听到吗，Logan？」Scott忽然出声打断了他的思维，「水声是不是接近了？」原本在几个洞穴外的水声离他们大概只有，几米的样子。Logan伸手抓住了他的手臂把人扯到了自己的身后，Scott听到他从腰间抽出刀来的声音。这似乎已经成了他们遇到危险时的固有动作，那些距离他们不远的水声，准确的说是从他们眼前的那只巨大的昆虫口器里滴落出来的，Logan可以透过荧光棒的照射清晰的看到对方的眼睛，支在它毛茸茸的脑袋上的部分正被莹绿色的光芒照得有点可怖。  
那只黑色的虫子大概有一米多长，浑身裹在短短的绒毛里，它的肚子又圆又大，蹭在它嘴巴里滴落出来的涎水上让它行走起来带了点怪异的爬动声，折叠起来的四肢似乎没办法一直支撑住那里，只是在身侧张开着。Logan一点也不想看它的脸，尽管它直直的对着他们，并没有给他们一种 请过 的意思。  
他们对侍了大概有半分钟，Logan一直尝试护着身后的Scott绕过它走出洞里，但是那只大虫子在经过了一会儿的休养似乎让腿恢复了一点体力，它正悠闲的用后肢撑起了自己。Logan把他的邻居扑倒到了一边，一道白色的蛛网被射到了他刚才站过的地方，擦着他的脚踝危险的把那一块石头覆盖了。  
Scott在地上滚了一圈就立刻爬了起来，那些蛛丝包裹着石头凝固起来的声音像在扯开他的头皮，令人起了一身不愉快的鸡皮疙瘩。Logan扯着他向似乎是出口的位置奔跑起来，他听到夹杂着劲风疾射到身边的啪嗒声，Logan用手上的短刀砍掉了不少长进洞里来的枝条，那只蜘蛛似乎被他们抛开了一点距离，直到一声近在耳边的蛛丝落地声，他觉得自己忽然被身后的巨大冲力拖得差点摔倒在地。回头看过去，却发现他的邻居小腿上被盖了一层白色的蛛丝，正被牢牢的钉死在了那里。  
又一道蛛丝准备的命中了那里，将Logan转身过去试图砍断那里的刀也盖在了下面，他的眼前一黑，正在利用自己口器里滴落的液体快速爬动过来的虫子忽然飞起了两米来高，在用带起的风把Logan推开几步远之后，用它的半边四肢整个将Scott压在了身下。它的肚子一定也不小心蹭到了他的邻居，因为Scott几乎是哼都没哼一声就被巨大的冲力撞得晕了过去。  
Logan猜他一定是骂出了声，因为那只虫子正把头向着他的方向慢吞吞的转了过来，那双被荧光棒映的发棕的眼珠直勾勾的盯着他，然后它收了下自己的四肢——那里大概被锁在它蛛丝里面的刀割到了，因为那只虫子又把它的四肢蜷缩了起来。它晃动了一下肚子想要移开那里，挂在吐丝腺上的那根白色的蛛丝还紧紧的拴在Scott的脚踝上。  
它尝试将Scott重新往洞里拖了过去，几乎是转过身的一瞬间Logan就一跃而起，他发出了一声暴喝，直接以膝盖着地的姿势落到了那个黑乎乎的虫子身上，借着冲力把那个毛茸茸的肚子整个压爆了。四溅的褐色液体从被挤坏的地方喷了出来，伴随着扑鼻的恶臭，乱蹬的四肢们在他的身边摇晃了一下就不动了。Logan抹掉脸上溅到的液体，从那个内脏喷了一地的虫子身上蹦下来，把昏倒在那里的Scott从下面拖了出来。  
掐了会人中才让Scott醒转了过来，他大口的呼吸了一下身边的空气，又立刻被弥漫在那里的味道恶心的差点吐了出来。Logan伸手揽住他的肩膀，让他把整个脑袋都埋进了自己的怀里。  
「好点了吗，slim？」Logan安抚的顺了顺他的后背，「我们得赶紧离开这鬼地方。」  
Scott捂着嘴点了下头，他扶着Logan的手臂想要站起来，踩到那些满地的东西时滑了一下差点又摔倒，「你干了什么？」他问，「这里快让人没办法呼吸了。」  
Logan在他看不见的位置耸了下肩膀，「提醒我回去买瓶杀虫剂。」他把Scott的手臂挂到自己肩膀上，扶着他往洞口的位置走过去。  
他们的身后又传来了那种怪异的爬动声，脚步繁杂的让人毛骨悚然。Logan转头回去看了一眼，发现那只死了的蜘蛛旁边又多出了两只个头比它还大的同类，它们正将尸体洒了一地的亲戚围在中间，一边发出爬动声一边用自己的口器去顶开那个被压爆的肚子。  
Logan在和它们视线相接之前加快的步伐，他从搀扶换到了拽住Scott的手，在对方发出疑问之前带着他跑了起来。还好那些虫子没有追过来，身后的那些悉悉索索的吞吃声让两人懒得想它们在对那个倒霉的尸体做些什么。  
他们从存放他们的那个洞里钻了出来，洞口有点小让他们没办法站着通过。Scott表示最近的水声已经全部都在他们刚逃出来的那个洞里了，那些虫子个头太大似乎没办法过多的繁殖。他们绕到了之前丢掉衣服的地方，Logan用荧光棒晃了一下，发现那些布料上面的绿色粘液已经都不见了。  
他们考虑了一下还是捡起那两件衣服，蒙着头冲出了这个大洞。守在洞口的蛾子们没再来找他们麻烦，重新看见天空的感觉还算不错。

Scott丢掉那件破破烂烂的衣服尽力呼吸了一下丛林里的空气，Logan抓着他的手带他一步深一步浅的向着外面走过去。他们在附近找了个水源随便的擦了把脸，Logan帮他的邻居把裤腿挽了起来，Scott完全没发现后片已经差不多没有了。  
太阳正在慢吞吞的沉下地平线，他们大概还有一个来小时可以赶在日落前走出这片丛林。

***

这糟透了的一天简直让人身心俱疲。他们背对着太阳走了个直线，大概是和来的时候相反的路径，没有指南针让他们只能依靠太阳的轨道寻找方向。早就过了正午让气温终于下降了，头顶有树木的庇荫倒也感觉不错。  
脚下是堆叠的厚厚一层落叶，连同盘根错节的树根，踩上去就发出剧烈的碎裂声响。不算平的路走起来磕磕绊绊的，连心情都不怎么一样了。  
余晖在身后投射过来，顺着光芒望过去，刚才钻出来的那个洞穴已经在看不到的地方了。  
傍晚的天空还算亮，Logan在Scott的包里翻出来了一只备用的手电筒。他们的荧光棒已经差不多丢没了，Scott别在腿上的刀也被丢了出去，两个人一边交流着需要补充的东西一边相互搀扶着继续往前赶路。Scott对他的邻居的摄食品味提出了强烈的抗议，顺便还惊讶了一下他居然连洗澡都不怎么在意。Logan在他看不到的地方翻了翻眼珠，三年前他被困在加拿大的一座森林里的时候过了差不多两个月的野人生活，等到他养尊处优的邻居发现生肉都是一种奢望的时候他就能得出压缩饼干是多么美味的食物了。  
到太阳沉到完全看不见的地方的时候，他们已经差不多走出了丛林。外面的道路平坦了许多，走起来也不那么磕磕绊绊。Scott松开了Logan的手臂，有点疑惑的轻手轻脚的缓步前进。Logan亦步亦趋的跟在他的身后，对他不知从何而来的警惕动作表达了几秒钟的莫名其妙。  
他们需要尽快的走出这片荒无人烟的地方，找到他们的车，或者公路。总之是个可以稍微缓缓脚的地方。但是Scott按住了他的动作，他抬起脚重重踩下去，又重新扶住了Logan的手臂，然后把表情尽量凝成了一个不太苦涩的笑容。  
「我们回来了。」回应他的是脚底传出的碎裂声，像是被压爆了的脆壳。太熟悉了。  
Logan只疑惑了一秒，就发现附近的景色熟悉的可怕。他借着晚霞看到了那个他们刚进来时候，被虫子们袭击了的帐篷，正像块破布似的盖在一块大石头上，表面已经被啃咬的千疮百孔了。他爆了句粗口，然后一把抓住了Scott的手臂，拽着他向前跑了起来。夜色还不太沉让那些虫子似乎没到出动的时机，只有爬出来的一两只偶尔飞到他们的眼前，被一巴掌拍下去就掉在地上一动不动了。  
他们跑过了遇袭的地方，踩碎了一大片被烧焦了的甲虫，火灾给它们造成了不小的伤害，地上掉落的树上挂着的，眼睛都看到的地方差不多都有那些虫子尸体的痕迹。Logan在地上找到了他车子轮胎碾压过的痕迹。他们绕了一个美妙的三角形，又重新走回了该去的地方。  
没有昆虫跑来骚扰让Logan得出了他们遇袭的时候的确是无法分辨方向的一通乱开，那条痕迹一路往下开过去，给他们的冒险行动制造了不少的弯路。  
等找到车子的时候月亮已经挂在头顶上了。Scott一边赶走凑到耳边的蚊虫一边率先爬上了车，他的体力能支撑他完成一整天的辛苦奔波简直就是个奇迹。等到Logan拎着从后备箱找到的一包饼干和一罐罐头走过来的时候，他只是不耐烦的把头转向他的方向，让那双白的透明的瞳孔毫无情绪波动的注视着他的邻居。  
「先吃点东西，ok？」Logan伸手把他从座位上拽了起来。Scott哀嚎了一声，想把自己藏去他的邻居找不到的地方。

再在车里休息一晚的计划只说了个开头就被干脆利落的拒绝了。手表提示他们现在的时间倒也不算太晚，车速可以的话还是可以在关门之前找到最近的一家旅店休息。Logan妥协的张开手做了个 全听你的 的动作，Scott眯着眼睛窝在副驾驶席上，两条颀长的腿都弯起来被他抱在手臂里了。  
他的墨镜早就被碾碎在藤蔓的底下了，变得轻松的鼻梁让他有点不习惯的一直伸手去摸，车子启动时候的动静让他差点把手指戳进眼睛里。Logan转头看了他一眼，不得不一手按着方向盘一手抓着他的手腕，思考了几秒就让这只爪子以非常莫名其妙的姿势搭在了自己的肩膀上。  
Scott凝固了几秒。他讪讪的收回手，又不甘心的朝着刚才的方向揍过去一拳，换回了Logan哑然的失笑声。  
车子愉快的行驶上了公路。

***

他们开了差不多四个小时，一直没停歇让Logan的疲劳值快要攀升至顶了，如果是在游戏里的话，他需要休息的那个数值条一定红的快要爆炸。  
等他们找到那个矗立在空荡荡的路边的小旅店的时候，已经是差不多午夜的时间了。推开门的时候坐在前台半睡半醒的接待小姐正撑着眼皮看电视节目，她侧面的柜台上摆了个鱼缸，挺显眼的位置，两尾金鱼正在里面游动着打转。  
接待小姐被那两个走进来的，看起来比流浪汉还落魄的家伙吓了一跳，几乎就打算伸手去按警报铃了。Logan扶着Scott摇摇晃晃的走过去，在对方警惕的注视下要了个双人间。接待小姐疑惑的视线在他们身上转来转去，好半晌才转身过去摘下了一串钥匙丢到他们手边。  
「这个时候还有什么可以吃的——」  
「没有！」接待小姐立刻否决道。Logan啧了一声，示意Scott拿着房间钥匙在门口等他一会儿，他还得去把那点对方并不满意的食物重新带进房间。

等他拎着那些食物走回旅店的时候，却发现Scott不见了。空荡荡的前台让Logan的脑子里打了个问号，他转动视线在屋子里看了一圈，发现刚进来的门口已经扭曲成漩涡的形状，头顶缓慢转动的电扇发出吱吱嘎嘎快要坏掉一样的声音，直对他开着的电视屏幕上满是雪花。昏黄的灯光忽明忽灭的，发出了短路一样的噼啪声，乱七八糟的声音交杂在一起让人的心情一下子跌至了谷底。Logan微微叹了口气，然后看着从不知道什么地方冲出来的小姑娘，低着脑袋一头撞在了他的腰上。  
腰际一疼就有鲜红粘稠的液体渗透了衣服，手里的塑料袋啪的一声掉在了地上。  
来玩啊——  
Logan一把捏住了别在腰后的短刀。  
梳着双马尾的红裙女孩儿坐在地上开始哭泣，她好像脑袋被撞疼了似的把整个脸都埋在自己的手掌里，发出断断续续快要窒息一样的哭声。泪水像条小溪似的蜿蜒着向Logan的脚边流过来。  
压在腰后的刀尖割破了食指，Logan毫不犹豫的将沾着血迹的手指伸向那个小姑娘的头顶。有道影子迅速的从一旁冲过来用力将他撞开，Logan吃痛的闷哼了一声，手指上的血滴甩到半空中，被个透明罩子似的东西阻隔开来，滴答一声就掉落在那个红裙女孩的身边。不知道什么时候来到他眼前的背带裤少年抱着跪在地上的小姑娘，抬头恶狠狠的瞪了他一眼。  
他的眼睛像是两个黑洞，深邃又没有瞳孔，缓慢旋转着似乎在将什么东西吸进去。  
Logan不耐烦的啧了一声，他大踏步的向前，一把就抓住了那个金发少年的头发把他提了起来，大量的鲜血顺着对方的额头滑落下来，男孩抓着自己的领口发出恐惧的尖叫声，他的头皮仿佛烫伤了一样一直发出怪异的烧焦声，脖子处的皮肤被指甲一刮就连同手指上大段的白色鳞片一块一块的掉落下来。Logan踹开抽噎着趴在地上，正在伸手从什么地方拽出了半条玩偶的腿的红裙女孩，然后一脚踩上了她的手腕。  
还玩吗？  
屋子里的惨叫声又尖锐了一点，被拽出来的玩偶部分变成了一整块由白色绦虫组成的东西，正四散开来，逐渐爬满了那个女孩的手臂。Logan把雪茄的烟灰弹在少年已经变色腐烂的脸颊上。  
耳边的声音像是一个示弱的信号。  
周围的空气流动起来，Logan松开手，感觉眼前蓦然一晃，像被强烈的灯光直射的眼前发白。再找回视线的时候，就看到前台小姐正咬着一根棒棒糖，托着下巴按动遥控器。而他的邻居完好无损的站在旅店的楼梯口，抓着钥匙往门口探头探脑。电扇愉快的在头顶吹起飒飒的风，鱼缸里的金鱼不知道躲去了哪里，电视里正在播送一段脱口秀。  
他走过去将袋子里的食物放到对方的头顶上，感觉到重量的Scott缩了下脑袋，然后一把抓住了Logan的手腕。

房间是二楼拐角的双人间，颇有情趣的布置出了满屋子的粉红氛围。摆在屋子正中央的双人大床，刻意调低亮度的红色壁灯，还有窗台柜子上燃着的一根根蜡烛。  
Logan抽搐着嘴角将那些不合时宜的配置一一吹灭，屋子里的空调坏掉了让他不得不敞开了窗户。看不到这些的Scott情绪到没什么波动，只是进了房间就四处寻找淋浴的地方。Logan把毛巾按在他的肩膀上把人推进了淋浴间，然后挽起袖子将床上的大红色床单撤下来，换成一旁备用的纯白色，床头柜上的保险套和润滑油统统丢进了垃圾桶，关掉红色壁灯之后又重新开启了正中间的白炽灯。  
等Scott带着热腾腾的水蒸气从浴室走出来的时候，他已经把头压在床板上，一边嚼着鱼罐头一边调换寻找不收费的健康台了。  
「吃点什么，slim？」Logan关掉电视，他怀疑了几秒钟为什么这种孤零零的地方也只肯盖爱情旅店。  
Scott唔了一声，他一边用大毛巾抹干净头发一边低着头思索，他走过来坐到床边，Logan轻车熟路的靠过去接手了那条毛巾。他的邻居被蒸的脸红扑扑的，乖巧顺从的在他身前挺直了背的坐好，Logan往前靠了靠，就感觉Scott有点悠闲的把背贴了过来，整个身子都偎进了他的怀里。  
「slim？」轻轻捏住他的肩膀摇晃了一下，就发现Scott已经闭紧了双眼，呼吸平稳的睡着了。  
Logan把他塞到了床上，然后哼着乱七八糟的曲子一头扎进了浴室里。

 

早上起床的时候是被Scott推醒的。他的邻居依然保持着良好的生物钟，像个定时准确的闹钟一样只会在设定好的时间醒过来。已经梳洗完毕的Scott把Logan从床上折腾起来的时候，他才发现现在刚过七点。睡了不到四个小时让Logan的脸色已经黑的不行了，他起床气严重的叼着根雪茄坐在床边生闷气，Scott带着条浸了水的毛巾从卫生间里走过来，向他展示了嘴巴里那颗惹人讨厌的虎牙。  
然后那条冷冰冰的毛巾就被盖到了Logan的额头上，Logan猛一激灵差点蹦起来。他危险的眯起眼睛，觉得自己现在无比的想要把他的邻居按在地上…或者床上，揍一顿。

现在，那个镶了块红色玻璃，让他们费了不少力气从丛林里带出来的盒子就摆在他们眼前。多年的风蚀雨打让里面的轴承都锈死了，稍微掰动一下就发出刺耳的摩擦声。藤蔓的母体对它爱护有加，被那些粗壮的枝条裹住让盒子的外围都有点变形。盖子上方被启开了一条缝隙，用刀插进去还会感觉到里侧一根根用以阻拦开启的暗锁。还在猜测打开会遇到什么暗箭的Scott被Logan拦着挡到了有点距离的位置，然后Logan干脆利落的用刀柄砸下去，直接将正中间的那块红色玻璃给砸碎了。  
细密的红线顺着盖子边缘的位置流了下去，下一秒，那里就伴随着像是肥皂泡被戳开的轻微声响弹了起来。  
期待着巫术降临的两个人坐在一起摆出了个阻挡的动作几秒，Scott尴尬的收回手，尽量维持着表情的不动声色拽了拽自己的衣领。Logan憋着笑靠过去，一眼就看见正静静躺在盒子底端，被白色颗粒状的东西包裹围绕着的那块地图碎片。  
他抽了抽鼻子，觉得自己似乎闻到了什么熟悉的味道。  
蕴含着邪神诅咒的神秘物体，白色细小颗粒状，遇到水就会化为半透明的凝胶状液体。在接触到眼睛周围的时候会自动被吸附进它们最适应的地方，逐渐切断神经将眼球完整的从眼眶里取出来。  
盒壁上的痕迹显示这些东西原本是被装了整整一盒，以碾压的数量守护着他们的地图。随着经年累月的变迁，已经挥发丢失的差不多。Logan用刀尖挑起那块被染得有些发白的地图，随手把它甩到了桌子上。盒子连同里面的颗粒被他一把火点了，这玩意遇火就着，一边发出噼噼啪啪的爆炸声响一边挨个化成了焦炭色的粉末。倒是那个盒子的材质奇怪，点不着也划不破，像是上好的金属。  
Scott找了块布把地图上的痕迹擦干净，Logan从怀里拿出了之前得到的那一块。写着看不懂文字的提示画了条弯弯曲曲的虚线，从一个圆点到消失在缺少的地图边缘。起始点的附近画了点树木和溪流，然后是一个个的三角形，细小的文字密密麻麻的写在圆点的附近，像是鬼画符一样。  
拼起来的地图还差最重要的一块。

***

Logan趁着Scott晨跑的时候又回去补了个觉。身边安静的只能听到风吹动窗帘的声音，和卫生间里没关紧的水龙头滴答的水声，一时间有种恍然如梦的感觉。在他之前那三十来年的人生里，从来没有过的体验，全心全意的护着一个此前并不太熟悉的人，担心他的一举一动思索他的每个表情含义，还把命运捆绑在了一起。Scott全心全意的信任让他有种不知从何而来的满足感，活似他们就该像是对合作默契的搭档一样。  
一个多小时的睡眠让精神好了不少，走下楼梯的时候正巧看见刚刚进了旅店大门的Scott，他一边摸索着门框墙壁，一边小心翼翼的判断着楼梯的位置走过来。经过了一个晚上的调理让他看起来焕然一新，连昨晚看他就像见了鬼的前台招待眼神都不太一样了。  
然后那个姑娘就一脸殷勤的走了过去。动作挺快。楼梯口的Logan挑了挑眉。他看到Scott有点拘谨的和对方说了几句话，招待姑娘正在指明什么地方的位置给他看，Scott耸了下肩膀，对她用玩笑的方式阐述了自己眼睛的问题，姑娘失笑了一秒又表现出了讶异，Scott到不怎么在意的露出一个恰到好处的笑容。然后他反射性的躲开了对方试图扶住他手臂的动作。  
莫名其妙的愉快从心底攀升上来。Logan大踏步的走过去，一把就搂住了还在判断距离感的邻居的肩膀。  
「Logan？」Scott伸手扯了扯他的袖口，「Emily小姐说餐厅里的早餐应该还没撤干净。」  
「谢谢，我们现在就去。」他朝招待姑娘展示了两排得意的白牙，换回了对方一个猜忌的眼神。

最近的镇子大概在两百公里远的地方，他们重新补充了水源，在Scott的强烈要求下更换了保质期一般但是味道还算不错的食物。地图显示他们离要去的地方还有上千公里的路程，Erik画出来的那个黑点依然在地图可以捕捉到的范围之外。附近高山耸立树木成荫，沿着走过去只有一条细细的小路。  
Logan在镇子里找到了家卖冷兵器的店，Scott又重新挑选了把趁手的贴身匕首，比先前的那一把更加锋利，刀柄握上去的感觉微温，严密贴合掌心，刀身是一道优美的流线型。背上开槽刀刃尖锐，穿透力和切割感无比强大，连刀柄上的螺丝都顺眼无比。Scott捏着它在空中甩了甩，危险的擦掉了Logan额前的几绺头发。年长者不得不按住他的手腕，让他把这把刀重新塞回鞘里。  
老板眼皮都没抬的报了个价，冷清的镇子让这里的武器都处于滞销的状态。Logan又挑了两个军用手电筒，一打荧光棒，两捆军用绳，一点小型炸药，燃料，指南针还有夜视望远镜。老板有点奇怪的打量了下他们身上的装备，忽然起身贴过来，用手点了点柜台，示意他们自己还有点管制枪械之类的东西愿意出售。并表示将对这店里出售的所有东西守口如瓶，多半是将他们当成什么恐怖分子了。  
Logan把眉毛已经纠缠成了一团，正打算开口解释的Scott按到了外面的顾客椅上，绕过柜台和老板进了后面的仓库。他背着Scott又多拿了杆突击步枪，射速快点射佳，带瞄准镜，近身距离的表现都挺不错。再加把罕见的掌心雷，连同子弹的补充让他几乎把钱包都掏空了。  
Scott接手那把只有他手掌大小的手枪的时候倒是没表现出不满，他能听见金属碰撞到Logan背骨的声响，全副武装的邻居让他又多了点安全感。  
糟糕的一天让他们再也不考虑行李的重量了，反正有车做载体，能背的全都给他背上。  
车子从小镇出口的方向驶出来，终于重新开上了公路。

车子在平坦的公路上直线行驶了十几个小时，一开始还在交谈的两个人说着说着就没了声音，Logan转头瞄了一眼，发现哈欠连连的Scott又闭着眼睛把头靠在了椅背上。安全带带动着他一晃一晃的，额前的头发都随着胡乱晃动起来，几分钟后他的脑袋就靠在了自己的肩膀上。  
觉察到傍晚凉度的Scott从副驾驶上醒过来的时候听到了车里一直在播的摇滚乐，有点上个年代的感觉，像是Logan会听的东西。眼前一片黑暗，显而易见，纯白色的瞳孔直视着前玻璃呆了一会，才又重新慢慢扣上了。Logan干脆的关掉了车载音响，他把车停到了路边的加油站，不远处还有个闪着灯光的小酒吧。  
「几点了？」附近的嘈杂声让Scott好奇的投射了点注意力。  
「九点半。」Logan按揉着已经僵硬了的肩膀回答，「应该快到附近了。下来，我们先找个地方睡觉。」Scott把手向前探了探，一把就抓住了Logan伸过来的手臂。  
附近的酒吧挺热闹，敞开的大门让里面的音乐都传递到了很远的地方，偶尔有喝的醉醺醺的男男女女勾肩搭背着走出来，没几步就蹲在垃圾桶的旁边大吐特吐。Logan扶着Scott试图绕开那里走过去，谁知道刚进了后巷就有穿着暴露带着鼻环的姑娘堵住了他们。  
「要点服务吗？」鼻环姑娘一手拉开自己的衣领，一手点到了Logan的下巴上，「我喜欢你这类型的，算你便宜。」  
Logan没接她的话，他犹豫了几秒，站在一旁的Scott已经全身僵硬了。  
「知道附近哪有旅馆吗？」Logan问道。  
鼻环姑娘发出轻笑声，Scott不敢置信的把头转了过来。然后Logan感觉到他的手臂一松，连眼睛都睁开了的Scott后退了一步，在踩到了什么而身子一歪的时候又重新被一把揽住腰，拽回了Logan的怀里。  
「当然…附近有几家。」鼻环姑娘判断着他们的动作，慢吞吞的开口。眼前男人的反应好像和她想象中的不太一样。  
一路上Logan几乎就是强迫着Scott前行，表现出明显排斥感的邻居一直在试图从对方的掌控里逃脱出来，他刻意回避着Logan的视线，身边那个鼻环姑娘身上的香水味让他浑身不适。他一点也不想加入这场生意里，事实上他连稍微想想Logan压在这个姑娘身上的样子都要恶心的吐了。  
「我可以回车里去睡。」Scott压低声音说，他被Logan又带着走了几步，脚底下有点踉跄，「不会打扰你们…」  
「你在说什么，旅馆马上就要到了。」Logan的声音平铺直叙的，让他分辨不出情绪。  
倒是那个鼻环姑娘停下了脚步，一脸疑惑的把头转了回来，「你们是gay？」  
Scott踩到了自己的左脚，直接跌进了Logan的怀里。  
「Ok。」那姑娘撇了撇嘴，「不用秀恩爱了，我也是拿钱才办事。真他妈可惜。」她的视线在Logan身上又转了几圈，然后甩了甩头发把头转了回去，「我们到了，这附近都是。」  
Logan塞了张小费给她，她潇洒的挥了挥手转身离开。  
僵立在原地的Scott终于找到了自己的舌头。  
「这他妈的是怎么一回事，Logan？」Scott站直身子扬高了眉毛，「你不是要…」  
「我们找到了旅馆，kid。」Logan故作轻松的耸了耸肩膀，「你这个小家伙还挂在我身上，真的以为我会把你抛在车里然后自己去找点乐子？」  
「你应该去的。」Scott咕哝着。他在地上蹭了蹭脚，竭力把脑子里那些该有不该有的思绪全部驱逐出去，「和我在一起一定让你丧失了很多乐趣。」  
「没关系，还有你能帮我解决这个。」Logan大笑着紧了紧他捏在Scott腰上的手掌。  
「滚你的。」

睡前他们又聊了点乱七八糟的话题，窝在一个床上，Logan七拐八拐的将十几年前Scott交往过女友的事都套了出来，擅长打听这个让他找的话题都轻车熟路。一直的空窗期让私生活有点乱的Logan展现出了讶异，他用手肘撑着床板直起上身看着他那个正端正坐好在床垫上的邻居，没什么表情的脸上尽是看破了红尘似的淡然，谈到失败恋爱的男人过分的风淡云轻，像是并不在意生命里无足轻重的小插曲。  
他遭遇这个事情之前的整个人生都平淡安定，每一天都被工整的记进行事录，一如既往毫无波澜。像个普通的三好学生一样高分毕业，拿到想要的工作，从不涉足声色场所和肮脏买卖，成为一个教条般的合法公民。  
Logan看了会儿他的侧脸，竭力想要打碎这份冷静的念头让他有点恶作剧的凑近Scott，然后将嘴里的烟吐到了他的脸上。  
Scott爆了句粗口，他一边咳嗽着一边伸手推开他的邻居，突如其来的遭遇让他鼻腔酸涩眼眶咳的发红，他感觉所有的空气都在从自己的胸腔里被挤出去。Logan皱着眉的啧了一声，忽然伸手将Scott推着自己的手臂按在了他的头顶上。  
Scott的动作停顿了一秒，觉察到已经贴到眼皮底下的Logan让他不由自主的屏住了呼吸。靠近的Logan身上夹带着大量的烟味，那些应该让他不适应的味道正肆无忌惮的将他围绕起来，毫无顾忌的侵占着他所有的感觉器官。  
Logan一手按住他的双手，一手轻轻在他的脸颊上刮过。太近了，鼻尖几乎贴到了一起了，连细微的提气都能闻到他近在咫尺的味道。心跳骤然加速。Scott全身僵硬绷紧着睁开了眼睛，过度的咳嗽让他吐露出来的声音沙哑又带了点哭腔。  
「Logan……」  
鼻尖被蹭了蹭，Logan伸手盖住了他的眼睛，然后松开了桎梏住他手腕的手。  
「晚安，slim。」身上一轻。Scott听到了另外半张床上传来的吱嘎声，Logan用力翻了个身，将自己卷进了被子里。  
该死。好险。将压在胸口的那口气吐出去，然后闭上了眼。  
身边传来了轻到几乎听不见的叹息声，Scott揉着自己的手腕拉高了被子。

 

晚上睡得还算不错。一早就起床的Scott尽职尽责的将被子叠好床单铺平，Logan不发一语的钻进了浴室，难得勤快的洗了个澡。他梦到了点不太好的东西，让他觉得面对Scott的脸都有点不对劲。  
车在路上又开了两个来小时，终于抵达了地图有标示的最远距离。比对了一下和目的地的距离，大概还要再往里面行进半个来小时。  
停车的地方是个镇子，刚刚被侵袭过的样子。贴在镇口招牌上的告示被扯开了个角，一边发出刺啦刺啦的纸声一边被风卷动起来。  
街上几乎没什么人走动，沙子堆得到处都是将一些路边的摆设都盖住了，门口就有几个空了的房子，门框墙壁上有些爪子的痕迹，搬得过于紧急让很多东西都没来得及带走，不过也已经被其他人搜索过了的样子。车子慢吞吞的开在那条街上，偶尔有些被风卷起的报纸塑料袋打着卷的从他们面前飘过，不时有人拉开一点窗户看过来，被发现了又很快关闭了那里，一副不想要交谈的样子。门口的车辆倒是被打扫的很干净，里面都或多或少的塞了常用的东西。街道的正中心有个被损坏了一半的雕塑，似乎是个人的造型，从腰往上都被折断了，正靠着剩余的地方倒在那里，腿的地方也被砸出来了个大洞。一块半米多高石头落在它不远处，已经看不出来本来的样子了，四散的落石被沙子覆盖，随着风吹过来就发出滚动的声音。  
Logan放慢的车速让Scott觉察到了点不对劲，他不安的拽拽自己身上的安全带，忽然用手肘推了推Logan。「有人在哭。」他出声道。  
车子顺着他的指的方向开过去，终于在个隐蔽的拐角找到了个抽泣着的小女孩。Logan停车走过去，才发现她的身后是个巨大的乱葬岗，歪七扭八的墓碑和乱丢的尸体到处都是，看痕迹那些没人埋葬的尸体应该死了没有多久，身上或多或少的都有些伤口，多数致命在喉咙。没有动物的声音，有些死掉的猎犬和他们堆在了一起，也都是浑身伤口。逆风让那些腐烂的味道被吹向相反的方向，有石头被卷到那里就飞起乌压压的一片苍蝇。  
那个小女孩正抱着一具死了没多久的尸体，哭的话都要说不出来。Logan递了点食物和水给她，终于从她的嘴巴里探听了点镇子里的消息。  
年初这个镇子接待了几个穿着怪异的旅客，友好好客的他们打开房门邀请这群人入住吃饭，还带他们参加了独有的狩猎活动。那群人表现出了想要进山的意愿，靠山而活的镇子对附近山的边缘非常熟悉，很快就有猎手自告奋勇的带他们前往。他们一起去了几个月都毫无消息，忧心忡忡的大家以为他们遭遇了不测死在了山里。终于在某一天那个猎手带着的一只猎犬独自回到了村子里，它全身是伤，路都要走不稳，以为它会带回什么消息的人群围住了它，而猎犬却忽然发狂，蹦起来一口咬向了离他最近的那个人的喉咙。猝不及防的男人被咬断了喉管死在了当场，低头狂饮鲜血的猎犬眼睛里透出绿莹莹的怪异光芒。镇民们吓得要死，连忙抄起武器将它打死在了原地。  
没多久镇子里的猎犬全部被感染，都暴起伤了主人，只咬向喉咙，多数一招致命。折损了大半镇民的人们不得不将所有的猎犬悉数打死，连同死掉的镇民一起埋去了镇后那片空地。不知道那个猎户遭遇了什么的镇子愁云惨雾了几天，之前的那群旅客忽然从山里回来了。  
他们不肯说到底发生了什么事，只是一语不发的收拾东西准备离开。有心慌的人看他们动作怪异，连连猜测肯定会再遭遇什么，也急匆匆的打包家底跟着离开了。果然没多久镇子里连出平日里友好的镇民伤人事件，还有人称在晚上见到被埋在乱葬岗里的尸体从地底下爬出来的场景。剩余的镇民风声鹤唳到门也不敢出的地步，可仍有人频频受到攻击而亡。一时间那群黑衣旅客带来了狂暴瘟疫的传闻传遍了整个镇子。  
还没死的镇民迅速收拾东西准备逃亡其他地方，打算连夜出逃的人们在那晚见到了乱葬岗里站起来的一个死人，他的肚子都快要烂没了，双手垂在身侧歪歪扭扭的拖着脚走着，眼睛里爆出了绿色光芒，背对着月亮显得无比可怖。再想要走却遭遇了鬼打墙。  
接下来的每晚都会有人死去，偶尔悄无声息，偶尔惨叫声整个街头巷尾都听得到，唯一的相同点却是尸体会自个儿走到乱葬岗里再倒下。  
那个小女孩抽噎的抓紧Logan递过来的饼干，连声说着快点离开这里，你们不是这的人一定可以离开。Logan若有所思的站起身，他回头看了Scott一眼，他的邻居没什么表情的歪着脑袋注意着这里，只有手探到大腿上，捏紧了别在那里的匕首。

***

过了正午起了点雾，自能见的边缘开始，顺着街头巷尾逐渐的将整个镇子都笼罩进了一层朦胧里。弄得能呼吸到的空气都湿漉漉的。  
他们稍微讨论一下要不要继续在这里留守的事情，Scott没给出确切的答案，只有表情在好奇和探究之间摇摆不定。Logan把那个小女孩送到了附近一家人的门口，那个邻居打开门把她接了进来就忙不迭的又紧紧将门关好，好像他们身上携带着某种瘟疫。顺着空荡荡的大街在镇子里绕了一圈就又重新回到了刚进来的地方，车子在镇门口徘徊了几秒最后还是选择了停下。  
刚下车的Logan挥了挥手，把已经弥漫到了眼前的雾挥散开，过于敏感的鼻腔让他觉得这雾里有点让人不怎么舒服味道存在，辛辣刺鼻，不像平常的那种夹带着水汽的潮湿。紧跟在他身后的Scott也明显的皱起了眉毛，他转身回车里翻出了两个口罩，Logan按亮了打火机。  
他们走进了一间门口的空房子里，那家人走的很急许多东西都是随意丢弃在地上，已经有人造访过的样子，桌面床上原有的东西被扫落的干干净净，地上有几排零散的脚印，墙壁也被人胡乱摸蹭过了。凳子被人踹翻在地上，一台老旧的电视机也歪歪扭扭的靠在那里，屏幕都被打碎了，附近满是玻璃碴子和没擦干净的血迹。被翻得乱七八糟的衣橱和柜子，几颗子弹钉死在厨房附近的墙壁下端，伴随着一点应该不属于人类的血痕，被拿脚蹭了蹭就丢在那不管了。  
刚进来的时候有股浓重的霉味，被口罩遮挡了大半。潮湿的空气让打开的冰箱里那些没人管理的食物都长了一层细细的白毛，挥散不去的味道满屋子都是。Scott松开Logan的手臂，摸索着墙壁走过去打开了窗户，Logan随手打开了屋子里的吊灯。电和水倒没有被停掉的样子。  
这间房子是个被阴面，一起雾就让太阳被遮的几乎看不见。  
Scott把脚边的东西随便收拾了一下，这屋子乱糟糟的快要没地方站立了，相较于他的动作，Logan却毫不在意的把挡路的统统推开，正中间的桌子被他踹了一脚，连同摆在上面的半壶咖啡都一起打落在地，里面的液体都发霉了。  
这种潮湿阴暗的天气让东西变质的很快，满屋子的恶心味道让Logan的鼻子简直没办法分辨他们寻找的正确东西。  
风从窗外吹进来，夹杂着一点湿漉漉的雾气和细薄的沙粒，阳光被遮盖在头顶之上。带动着完好的窗帘都飘荡了起来。  
Logan顺着那些脚印的位置探索了一遍，他们大概只在这屋里粗略转了一圈，足迹纷杂凌乱。Logan在那些脚印的附近找到了些弹痕，比对了一下口径弹道和厨房附近墙壁上那些子弹一样，来源于一把常见的猎枪，是这里镇民配备的标准款。他和坐在床上习惯性的开始整理东西的Scott讨论了几句，然后一致认为这几颗子弹是用来招呼那条弑主的猎犬的。  
没找到有用的情报让他们有点灰心丧气。Scott从床上站起来，他往Logan的方向走了两步，就忽然被地上缠绕着的电线绊倒，一个趔趄向前倒了过去。Logan手疾眼快的将他接在怀里，绊在他脚边的电线猛然拉直，将床头柜上的那盏台灯带了下来，顺便碰落了还摆在那里的一瓶墨水。  
黑色的墨汁溅射到了脚边，Logan揽着Scott的腰后退了两步，忽然发现那一团黑色当中出现了细细的一条墨绿色的痕迹。那条淡的几乎快要没有了的绿线顺着地板的纹路从墙角一直蔓延过来，在床头的附近戛然而止。  
Logan示意Scott在原地站好，一边踢开地上四散的台灯碎片，一边将盖住了那条绿线轨迹的床头柜整个移开。  
那里的地板下方被腐蚀出了一个大概一指粗的小孔，附近的木头坑坑洼洼的，像是被剥落的碎片，一圈几乎快要消失不见的绿色在边缘反射出莹莹的光芒。  
Scott适时递过来了副白色手套，这个缜密冷静的小混蛋总能在必要时刻贴心的可怕。

「不是强酸就是剧毒。」Logan捻着指尖上沾到的那点快要挥发干净的绿色液体说，他拉下口罩把手指贴到鼻子前闻了闻，没散干净的刺激味道又让他皱起了眉毛。  
「我赌后面那个。」Scott盘着手站在不远处，「要借你点水吗？」  
「好让它把我的手指都烧没？谢了。」Logan站起身，他又环视了一圈整个屋子的状态，然后把手套摘掉甩到一边，一把拽住了Scott的手腕把他拉着走出了屋子。  
他们在附近的几家空房里找了找，那些屋子里摆设的处境和这间差不多，房屋的主人走了之后让它们都被暴力的探索过了一遍。那些绿线的颜色深浅不一，不盖上点深色的痕迹却依然挥散的快要看不出来，从各种阻碍着的家具附近钻出来的小孔，连同它们消失的地方都不太一样。  
Logan在绿线附近的地面上捻了捻，似乎把什么没被吹走的东西抓到了手上。「我猜我已经知道是什么鬼东西在作祟了。」他打了个哈欠，然后又被屋外的雾气弄得鼻子发痒打了个喷嚏，交杂起来让他的声音变得有点可笑。  
Scott咧了咧嘴角，做了个似笑非笑的表情，「所以我要帮你准备什么东西吗，神父。」他伸手在车窗上敲击了一下，「盐？咒符？圣水？」  
Logan把手臂撑到了方向盘上，他把头整个朝着Scott转了过来，伸手在他的眼前晃动了一下，「我需要你在合适的时候站到我要你去的地方。」他停顿了一下，手指堪堪顺着对方的鼻梁划过，「相信我吗，slim？」  
Scott挑起了一边的眉毛，然后弯起嘴角露出一个愉快的笑容。  
「荣幸之至。」

会很危险。当然了。  
Scott挺直了背站在那片乱葬岗的入口，只有一把贴在大腿上的匕首伴随着他，Logan连同他的车都已经跑去了不知道的地方。他侧耳倾听着发动机的蜂鸣声越走越远，一直到不见。不远处的太阳正在逐渐被沉下来的夜色吞没。  
雾气里带着的水珠让他的背后有点发凉，落单的乌鸦发出的嘎嘎声伴随着翅膀偶尔扑棱起来的声音在濒临黄昏的时候显得凄凉渗人，而那些乌鸦在重新飞起来了几秒之后又啪嗒一声从空中掉落了下去，像是个断了线的风筝。  
Scott不适应的缩了缩肩膀，他在附近来回走了几步，然后慢吞吞的摸索着一棵最近的树根坐了下去。  
镇子里面的灯光接二连三的点亮了，又像是怕被什么眷顾似的刻意调低了亮度。树叶偶尔被风吹动的沙沙声，连同石头被带着在地面滚动的声音，让整片空间都陷入了一阵静匿的可怕里。  
出现其他的声音是在差不多两个小时之后了。附近有什么破土而出的松动声，大量的石头被用力拨开，还有布料被地面磨擦发出的悉悉索索声。有什么东西在朝他的方向接近，像一个走路摇摆的人。  
从地底爬出来的尸体在距离Scott几步远的地方犹豫了起来，它摇晃了一阵，忽然像是被抽去了脊髓一样倒在了地上。一团青绿色的火团从它的背后升了起来，像一个膨胀着的亮点，随着呼吸的频率收缩展开，缓慢爬到了半空中。  
Scott微微垂下了一点脑袋，他把过长的双腿收了回来。那团火焰在离他很近的地方却显得犹豫不决，它上下晃动了一阵，似乎在寻找更好的落脚点。附近的树皮被它燎过就发出烧焦一样的声音，像一把不快的锯子在拼命磨断神经。  
然后Scott就站了起来。他拍掉裤腿上沾到的灰尘，然后无比坦然自若的向着入口的方向走了过去。那团火焰也一下子从视线能捕捉到的范围消失了，它直直落到了地上，然后顺着地面快速的向着Scott走过的方向追了过去。被它爬过地方的草都像是枯萎了一样迅速的腐坏下去，没几秒钟就泛黄坏死了。  
包围着它的那团青绿色的火焰已经快要没有了，只留下一层绿莹莹的光斑。它转瞬间就追到了Scott的脚边，前面的部位一弯就打算顺着他的裤腿钻进去，Scott驻足跺了跺脚，然后一脚将它踢出去了半米来远，啪的一声打着滚的摔到了地上。  
那玩意儿懵了一秒，地上铺着的东西让它不舒服的立刻蜷起全身，像道黑色闪电似的又重新扑了过来。  
绿色的光线已经完全从它身上消失不见，只有正面可以看见的一双眼睛迸射出惨绿惨绿的光芒。一只只有半个手指粗细，长度大概三四厘米的蜈蚣，小的几乎一晃眼就要被忽视了。它全身上下都浸满了致命的剧毒，像一团午夜绽放的鬼火，靠着吸食人和畜生的脑髓为生，稍微沾上一丁点毒液都足够致幻和死亡。这虫子聪明无匹，在袭击了进山的一群人后，刻意栖身于走失的猎犬身上，带给了整个镇子的破灭，将附近的所有人划分进了它的食物范畴。活了过长的年头几乎让它变异成精。  
它浑身散发着一股尸体里打滚的恶臭，夹杂着劲足的腥风扑过来的时候忽然自耳边传来了一声枪响。身体半边的足脚被打断让它身子一歪，直接从空中掉了下去。枪声又至，砰的一声在Scott的脚边炸开，那个小到几乎看不清的脑袋直接被打碎，从断肢出流出绿色液体四散飞溅，Logan自藏身处跳出来，一脚将那只正流淌着剧毒的虫子踹飞。  
百足之虫死而不僵，头都被打没的虫子硬是在落地之后爬行了七八米才停住不动，抽搐着残存的足脚化成了一汪绿水。  
一时间，笼罩着这座镇子的雾气都散去了不少。Logan扯掉口罩，紧张的将Scott拽到眼前，借着月色和灯光把他全身上下拍打查看了个遍。Scott失笑着推了他的肩膀一下，除了裤腿后面碰到虫子的地方被腐蚀掉了一大片之外，他觉得自己好的不得了。

他们回到车上重新整理了下行李，Scott把他们查看过的第一个房子清理出来了能睡的地方，随意将就的把床铺好之后就把其余乱七八糟的东西都塞进了厨房里，门一关倒也清净的不得了。  
大概半个多小时之后忽然听到了有人敲门的声音，打开来才发现是早上碰到的那个小女孩，正抱着一个布偶熊一脸忐忑的站在门口。Logan颇有耐心的逗弄着她玩了一会儿，看Scott拎着点吃的从车里走过来才松开了手。  
那个小姑娘咬着手指看了他们一会，好半天才磕磕绊绊的问道，「你们真的，把那个，赶走了吗？」  
Scott把他手上的东西全部塞到了Logan的怀里，一把就把那个小姑娘抱了起来，「是啊。」他转头往Logan的方向注意了一下，又在对方反应过来之前挂着点奇异的笑容把头扭了回来。  
小姑娘犹豫了一下，忽然一把揽住Scott的脖子，在他的脸颊上用力亲了一口。然后又向着Logan的方向伸出手，也依样在凑过来的他脸上亲了亲。  
邻居小心翼翼的过来敲门的时候他们三个还坐在床上聊一点以前的故事，Logan让那个小姑娘整个偎在他的怀里，随便又简单的说了点经历过的有趣故事给她听。那些话题让Scott也很惊讶，频频的向他的方向转头过来，脸上的担心和忧虑几乎藏不住。  
Logan把手从身后伸过来，一把就抓住了Scott的手指。意料外的接触让Scott的眉心抽动了一下，他张了张嘴，然后一根手指就按到了他的嘴唇上。  
「嘘。」Logan的声音几乎贴在他的耳边，坐在他膝盖上摇晃着脑袋的小女孩已经困得快要睁不开眼。  
唇快要贴上的时候忽然传来了敲门声，Scott几乎从床上弹了起来，他一把把Logan推开，然后在对方发出的失望声中跳下床，一把就拉开了房门。  
来接小女孩的邻居手足无措的站在门口，被迎面而来的气势吓得倒退了半步。

他们早上再出行的时候剩余的人差不多都出来送行了。邻居给他们画了详尽的地图，从镇子出口到入山前的那一段路程，开车差不多半个多小时就能看到山的入口。再往里面走是一道峡谷，越走越细，逐渐只能容纳一个人进入。附近的山势也会越来越高，步行好一阵才能遇到第一片平地。  
那个小姑娘又给了他们个拥抱，她憧憬的视线一直没从Logan的身上移开。  
Scott把他们的背包甩上车，Logan开着车愉快的穿过人群向着目的地驶去。

***

刚进山的路还算平坦，路边有些野生的花花草草，没人打理，纷杂凌乱的生长在了一起。镇子里的猎人们也算是靠山吃山，把个附近能歇脚的地方都整理了一番，让路边都是些明显修葺过的路饰工具打猎用的笼子之类，不过随着经年累月的风吹日晒也都磨损的差不多了。  
两个人开车往里面走了一个多小时的路，崎岖的山路让车子颇为颠簸，路边的树木不算多，早上的太阳也越发渐毒，晒在身上火辣辣的，像是要揭掉一层皮。Logan开了会窗户，转头看Scott的额角脖子已经渗出细密的汗珠，又连忙关上那里打开了空调。  
再往前走了大约十几分钟就到了镇民们给画的地图上显示的地方，入口不宽，车身已经没办法通过。两个人把车停到了一边，反正附近除了他们也没有其他人会来，就算把山路都堵上也不会有人跑去喊拖车。他们尽量减轻了包裹的重量，只背着必要的工具走进了那条峡谷里。  
这条通道常年没人经过，被山挤得越往里面越狭窄，走不多时已经不得不肩并着肩了。Logan伸手揽着Scott的肩膀把他往自己的方向带了带，后者的肩膀已经时不时的碰到山壁的边缘，衬衣都蹭开了一点破损。  
大约又步行了两个多小时，头顶的太阳被山壁遮挡着显得不算毒辣，偶尔还有阵风吹过，带起层汗珠也算凉快。  
入口的峡谷已经差不多走到了尽头，再往前是道头顶都被遮盖住了的山洞，被挤在这条山涧里，像个造型奇特的帽子。越往前走吹过来风就越发的难闻，山谷拢风不透风，让那股味道打着转的吹进鼻腔里，Logan敏感的鼻子受不了，转身从包里掏出来了俩口罩一人一个的戴上。  
这异常的味道让两个人前进的动作变缓了，像是有什么东西烂在了前面似的，二人不敢掉以轻心，连忙掏出望远镜来先行观察一番，却见那眼前山洞的门口，歪倒着个人形的黑点，脑袋四肢都有，只是一动不动的像个雕塑。  
这座群山灭绝人迹良久，里面这地方连附近的镇民猎户都不愿意进来，莫非是有些野人生存居住起来了？Logan心里好奇，扯着Scott加快了步伐，一边赶路一边不停拿望远镜观察那个黑点。越靠近那里那个黑点就显示的越像人形，没几分钟连五官都快要分辨出来了。  
那个人形的东西只是歪倒在山边，一动不动的样子毫无攻击性，一直到二人走到了没几步远的位置才终于把它分辨了出来。  
这是个已经死掉多时了的男人，贴着身后的石头倒着，看打扮应该是附近镇子里的猎户，身上连同衣服都烂的七七八八，牙齿都快要掉没了，一双眼睛整个被掏空，直愣愣的看着前方，那一对黑漆漆的窟窿面对山洞的入口位置，看着颇为渗人。  
空气里的腐坏味道加重，让戴着口罩的Scott都不舒服的一阵干呕。他们之前听到的那个灭了整个镇子的传说就是从一个猎户带领着一群黑衣旅客进山之后发生的，先是只回来了一只会扑向喉咙的猎犬，然后那些回来了的旅客就一语不发的打包东西离开了镇子，再看这具尸体，多半就是那个猎户了。  
Logan松开他的手臂，试图独自走向前查看一下，没两步又连忙退出去了好远，一把抓到了Scott把还扶着山壁干呕的他都拖了过去。他清晰的瞧见一只比他们在镇子里打死的那只大了三倍有余的蜈蚣从猎户的眼睛里探了后脚出来，爬行过的地方一层绿莹莹的痕迹，细微的滋啦腐蚀声不绝于耳，不多时又钻回了他肚子里。  
这群倒霉催的八成捅了个蜈蚣窝。

猎户死的再惨两个人也不敢过去捧土埋葬了，只能站在稍远的位置画个十字。二人都不是诚心的教徒，也就不知道这样的祈祷到底能不能把他送进天堂了。Logan和Scott绕过那个不知道藏了多少蜈蚣的尸体，轻手轻脚的进了山洞。  
进到山洞里就觉得好似一盆凉水迎头泼下，头顶的阳光彻底被遮了去让里面发暗，好在山洞两端没有封死还透着光。这里清凉避暑，耳边有水声过堂有风，脚底都湿漉漉的，踩上去粘稠滑脚长满了青苔，被烤了半天猛一进来，背襟都打个哆嗦，喉咙像被灌了口凉水，舒服的不得了。  
多往前走了一会Scott就摘掉口罩猛烈的呼吸了几口，又像是被呛到了似的咳嗽起来，Logan连忙凑过去拍拍他的后背，把他的气顺平。透过口罩边缘位置渗透进了的气味依然腐坏难闻，像是那些尸体还在身边似的。Scott揉着鼻子直起身，忽然伸手在空气里比对了一下。  
风是从正面吹过来的，那腐烂的尸体理所应当就该在前面。而他们看到的那具尸体却被抛在进洞之前的门口处。Logan连忙擦亮一根荧光棒，举着在附近晃了几晃，就见迈出去的那步前方倒了个一身黑色的软绵绵的东西，离脚太近几乎就要踩上了。  
Logan连忙收回脚，扯着Scott也是一个停顿。他示意Scott站在原地等他，然后靠过去蹲下身拿匕首划破了外层的那块黑色，新买的匕首非常锋利，稍稍一接触那里就划出来了个大口子，刀尖再一挑，就把外层的黑色撕了开来。  
Logan动作停顿了一下，这里以面着地倒着的，明显就是镇民们口中的黑衣旅客们。和猎户一同死在了这里，皮肤肌肉都烂的透了，衣服被剥开就流出一股黑水，恶心的味道弥漫的满山洞都是。  
Logan干脆掏出了手电筒照过去，那些黑衣旅客几步一个倒在山洞里，横七竖八的都是没怎么跑就被追上干掉，腐烂的程度来看的确是门口蜈蚣们的所为，只可惜山洞里背阴，脚底水源也足，把他们酿造的更加凄惨。  
他们准备快速通过这个山洞，Logan不确定附近是不是还有没找到巢穴的蜈蚣游荡在这里，这个山洞的环境实在太适合阴暗潮湿的小昆虫们生活繁殖了。Logan正转身回去扶住Scott，就听耳边响起一声在这山洞里颇为清脆明显的咕呱声，像是被吞进去了一大口水，顺着喉咙猛地沉进肚子似的。手电连忙朝着发出声音的位置照过去，只听一声啪的水声之后什么都没照到。  
Scott也明显听见了这声音，过于紧张让他的表情都凝固起来，感觉到Logan靠近了就连忙伸手扶住了他的胳膊。Logan示意他准备尽快走出这个山洞，Scott毫不迟疑的点了点头。  
他们加紧步伐，踩得脚底烂泥和水洼飞溅起来，啪嗒啪嗒的溅落到了身后。不算长的过道走了十来分钟就到了头，洞口再吹过来的风终于透出了一股清爽的味道，夹杂着阳光暴晒后的温度，打在脸上暖洋洋的。Logan抬头看过去，发现他们才刚刚进到了山的入口。  
那群山连绵不绝的铺陈在他们眼前，高耸的山峰藏进了山谷独有的雾气里，显得蜿蜒崎岖又朦胧不清，顺着一排排的群山看下来，却见山峰尾端的地方直直坠落下来，像是被人斜着切了一刀，截面平滑又险陡，对于整个山势来说都显得极其的不吉利。  
Logan不确定他们是否要走到那群山里去，还是说邪神信徒的地图点只盖在了入口附近的地方。照Erik的说法他们需要找到一个显眼的石室，或者石洞，反正是个盖得像是间房子的地方。有个平台，摆着他们的地图和祭品。无聊又那么容易懂。  
地图展示给他们的只是一个黑点，用笔用力戳下来的结果，镇民们画给他们的也就只有入口地方的那一小部分，后面都需要他们自己探索发现。他们背了差不多一个多礼拜的粮食，当然了，如果在把附近的地方都摸索了个遍却还是毫无发现的话，他们就得考虑先回到车里补充配备和思考接下来的行动了。  
Scott正仰头注视着太阳，发烫的阳光直射到他的脸上眼睛里，被光芒映的发白的瞳孔像是一对保存完好的上好润玉。  
Logan很干脆的走到他身边盖住了那里，上半张脸都被他一巴掌挡住了。Scott的眼珠在他的手掌底下滚动了一阵，然后他的邻居忽然发出了笑声。  
「你这样就像会告诉我看太阳会瞎掉的迷信妈妈。」Scott弯着嘴角说，他一把就把Logan的手掌拉了下来，头垂下来，眼皮都合了起来。  
「如果你想知道我有多关心这个，kid。」Logan甩了甩手，他隐约觉得手掌上有些沾到甩不掉的水珠，「建议我们先找个晚上歇脚的地方。」  
「晚上还远得很。」虎牙从他的嘴角露了出来。

于是他们走出那个山洞，没多停歇的继续往前赶起了路。太阳终于从当头的位置缓慢移下了水平线，然后彻底消失在了群山遮挡着的边缘。觉察到夜晚凉度的Scott抽了抽肩膀，揉揉鼻子打了个喷嚏。  
眼前是块平地，还算广阔，不远处是道河，把岸边切割成了两部分，水流不算急，也不深，河底的石头都有些露在了水面上。偶尔河面上冒出几串水泡，多半是有鱼在底下游动扑腾个不停。  
Logan在和河边有点距离的地方扎了个帐篷，附近满地的碎石和树木掉落的枝条，随手收集一点，都能在帐篷周围圈出一丛篝火。Scott站在河边清洗了一下脸和胳膊，让清凉的河水把身上难闻的味道也都带走了，脸被扑过了水就又清醒了很多，寻觅着温度走过来的时候Logan已经把火焰都燃好了。  
Scott沉默的提着裤腿坐到了Logan的身边，僵硬的捏了会儿肩膀就身子一歪，把头靠向了另一边的树上。Logan不发一语的拿树枝拨弄着燃着的火苗，让那里一直发出噼噼啪啪的声响。  
夜色渐沉圆月升起，遥遥的挂在天上，过于温柔的黄色光芒映射下来，让两个人的脸部线条都有些缓和了。  
篝火烤的身上暖洋洋的，配合着微凉的夜风，说不出的舒适愉悦。Scott把头靠在树上哼了会歌，没多久声音就沉下去，身体往下滑了滑，看着都快要睡着了。  
他们赶了一天的路，全身的骨骼都酸涩发疼，Logan靠过去摸了摸他的额头，然后弯身抱起Scott，准备把人塞回帐篷里。  
刚直起身，却听不远处忽的一声，像是奔跑速度过快带起了阵风，唰啦啦的一瞬间就消失在了树丛里。Scott猛然惊醒，一把抓住了Logan胸前的衣服。  
他从Logan的怀里跳了下来，右手反射性的伸向了大腿上别着的匕首。围绕着他们不靠水的三面，但凡有点树木石块遮挡的地方全都响起了什么东西隐藏在里面的声音，那些家伙撩过树叶碰落石块，接着接二连三的从藏身的地方一个个探出了头来。  
像是一对对黑夜里扎起的黄色小灯泡，闪着幽暗又不详的光芒。  
从树丛附近吹过来的风将那群野兽身上的腥臊味道重新送进了二人的鼻腔里，Logan神色凝重的护着Scott向后退了一步，挂在身后的步枪已经到了他的手里，随着咔哒一声机括声响，子弹已然上膛。  
Scott没出声询问Logan眼前埋伏着的到底是什么，背脊手臂上竖起的汗毛已经通知他到来的不是善类。  
身前的篝火让它们不敢贸然进攻，饿红了眼睛的畜生只是逐步缩小着包围圈，一只贴着一只的从藏身点探身出来，一边发出低沉的咆哮声一边用爪子抓挠着地面上的石块。  
一群活在山里的恶狼，皮毛都随着气候变成了暗淡的灰黑色，眼睛却是发白的黄色，透着一股凶残的光芒。它们的鼻子不停抽动，嗅闻着空气里火焰燃烧和二人身上的味道，旁边的树丛如同良好的遮蔽，让二人连什么时候被这群畜生跟踪了都无从知道。  
篝火在燃烧了好一阵之后终于有减弱的趋势，走在最前端的那头已经快要按耐不住，前爪拼命刨动着地面，尖牙都从嘴角露了出来。一阵风把一块烧到了根部的树枝带到它的眼前，那头狼一跃而起闪过树枝，猛地向站在前面的Logan扑了过去。  
与此同时，右手方的一头也发出令人胆寒的狼嚎声，头一低就冲了过来，嘴巴大张，带着股扑鼻的腥臭马上就要咬上Scott的小腿。  
枪声乍响，啪的一声射穿了袭向Scott那只的脑袋。那头恶狼直接从空中掉在了地上，连挣扎抽搐都没有就死掉了。而逼到眼前的那头却避无可避，Logan反射性的抬起手，让那两排泛着黑色光芒的牙齿硬生生钉在他的手臂上，枪托一转，就砸到了那头狼的头上，把它直接砸的晕了过去。这群狼来者不善早就饿红了双眼，瞧这出动的数量也知道他们二人此时是凶多吉少。  
闻到了血腥味的狼群更加暴躁，有些已经绕开越发黯淡的篝火，向着两个人的两侧逼近了过来。Logan架起枪，让顶端的红点瞄到那头靠的最近的恶狼头顶上。  
风从身边吹过，狼群里忽然响起了一声低沉的咆哮，躁动的狼群一瞬间像被关掉了开关似的安静了下来，连扑到一半的那几头都傻愣愣的停住了脚步，伏低着脑袋慢吞吞的退回了狼群里。  
Logan疑惑的移动了下枪，又重新举起来，让准星钉死在正顺着分散开的狼群走出来的那头的脑袋上。  
那是一头全身黑毛的老狼，比周围的大了一圈有余，它的脖子上有一圈白毛，左脚陂了走起路来一瘸一拐的，一道刀疤从一侧眼睛直直延伸到嘴角，嘴角也被破开让它没办法闭上嘴，几根尖锐的白牙露在外面让它看起来比周围的还要狰狞可怕。正在Logan用枪瞄着它的时候，说时迟那时快，这畜生猛然抬爪，啪的一声就将身边站着的那头狼拍倒在了脚下，Logan护着Scott错愕的后退了一步，那头狼已经毫不停手的将另外一边的那头也拍的动弹不得，爪子搭到那两头狼的脑袋上翻过去，大嘴一张就将它们的喉管整个咬断了。  
咕嘟咕嘟冒着血的两头狼死不瞑目的倒在地上，那头黑毛老狼却按着它们的脑袋，伏低身子对着二人嗷呜嗷呜的哀叫了几声，然后直起身，带头一瘸一拐的顺着原来的路又走了回去。剩余的群狼一个不敢停留，跟在那头黑毛老狼的身后，耷拉着尾巴头都不敢抬的离开了。  
直到群狼撤退了个干净，两个人都还站在熄灭了的篝火旁边不清楚发生了什么，怎的这群要命的畜生就突然对他们没有了兴趣。两人面面相觑了几秒，Scott忽然一把扯住Logan的手臂，把他拖进了帐篷里，然后从堆在里面的背包里找到绷带伤药之类的，不管不顾的就往他受伤的手臂上涂过去。  
Logan刚才也是吓得汗毛倒竖以为自己必死无疑，等平定下来才感觉到了疼，被药水一碰更是不住倒吸冷气。那头狼一对犬齿几乎把他胳膊扎了个对穿，一排门牙都在上面留下了痕迹，好在没有伤到筋骨，只破了一根静脉，除了血哗啦啦的流个不停之外，倒是不会有残废之类的问题。  
二人心有余悸，又聊了没几句就关了灯拉好帐篷，筋疲力竭的睡了过去。

***

半夜做了点奇怪的梦，他把Scott逼到墙壁前和他争吵，他的邻居望过来的视线血红血红的，像是快要燃烧起来了，他对对方的说辞不屑一顾的从鼻子里发出嗤笑声，而Scott好像受了天大的侮辱似的，绷紧着脸怒目瞪视着他，然后忽然伸手过来，用力在他的手背上按了一下。  
「Logan。」  
莫名的压力加重，他看到自己推在Scott肩膀上的手背燃起了橘红色的火苗，逐渐将他的整只手都埋进了火焰里。  
「Logan！」  
Logan猛地睁开眼睛，一眼就看见Scott正跨坐在他身上抓着他用力摇晃，一个耳光马上就要甩到他的脸上了。  
Logan一把抓住了对方挥下来的巴掌，一个翻身就把他压到身下，手掌推在Scott的肩膀上，然后揪着他的衣领用胳膊把人钳制住。  
「Logan？」Scott在他的身下挣扎了一下，「你做噩梦了？」  
他把视线移到自己的手背上，让注意力在那儿停留了三四秒才反应过来，连忙松开动作，抓着Scott的手把他从地上拽了起来。  
「我操。」Logan抹掉头上的冷汗，「我梦到你要把我烧死了。」  
「我？」Scott惊讶的转动脑袋过来。  
「是啊，你他妈在梦里火辣的可怕。」Logan随便找了个借口把话题搪塞过去，然后率先站起来走出帐篷，往距离他们不远的那条河走过去。Scott在他的身后张口结舌，而他需要泼点水让脑子冷静一下，烧着的感觉还停留在他的手背。  
他回到帐篷就把绷带拆了下来，被狼咬过的地方已经止住了血，伤口长出了一层嫩肉，恢复的不错。  
Scott把周围整理了一下塞回包里，趁着Logan吃早饭的时候把帐篷都拆下来收拾好了。

他们顺着河一路向着山脉走过去，清晨的太阳也被笼罩在雾里，朦胧的透过那层薄纱照射过来。河里有鱼时不时的蹿出水面，在空中蹦起一个转身就啪的重新掉了回去，守在河边的有几只鸟，似乎就在等待着这一刻，一直低头俯冲进河水里，叼走跳起的鱼。等到二人走得近了，也就被吓得一哄而散了。  
走了差不多半天左右就开始是上坡路了，越往前走越陡，很快就得先维持平衡再前进了，毕竟是个人踪绝迹的地方，落脚点都是天然形成的石块平台，上面也多掉满了碎落的石头，一个趔趄就摇晃起来。  
看不见让Scott对这种处境挺擅长的，他抓着Logan的手臂，每一步都踩稳了才会继续前进，倒是Logan显得有点急躁，他在上面不远的地方似乎看到了个大型的平台，有人工开凿过的痕迹，把整块山都铲平了，形成了一大片足以停留很多人的地方。拿望远镜瞄了瞄，就看到不少飞累了的鸟在上面稍作歇息，然后才叽叽喳喳的重新飞起来。平台的边缘从他们一直前行的斜坡上铺过来，像个圆形的盖子，把想看的地方都挡住了。  
Logan加快了步伐，再往前已经要做攀爬了，他们贴紧着山壁，手在支出的石块上扶稳了才缓慢的移动脚，贴墙会有点离心力，两个人相互制约牵绊着倒也没什么危险。  
Logan先摸到了那层平台的边缘，他抓着支出来的那里用力向下掰动了一下，看那里纹丝不动才加大力度，把还在下面的Scott也提了起来。平台边缘向外让他们爬上去的过程稍微有点困难，Logan踩稳脚下的山壁凹槽，托着Scott让他先跨过那里爬了上去，然后才拽着对方伸下来的手也侧身爬上去。  
脚落地的时候看到不少歇息的鸟被惊动的扑啦啦飞起来，乌压压的一大片，都挥动着翅膀向着山壁的另一端俯冲过去。二人在平台上休息了一下，这巨大敞开的地方再无庇荫，头顶的太阳直射下来，让头皮都有一层快要被烤焦的错觉。  
Scott找了块石头坐下，Logan在附近摸索了一下。这个平台虽然明显是人类建设的模样，但是附近却光秃秃的什么都没有，平台的边缘上刻了不少那种他们看不懂的文字，风吹日晒了多年也都磨损的快要平了。平台贴着一块山壁建成，Logan在附近找了一圈都没有看到类似门的入口，叫Scott过来听了听，也没发现暗锁机关。  
心下称疑，这群邪教徒在这里建这么大一个平台，难道就只是为了在登顶的时候可以有个歇脚点吗。而他们保存的地图，真的就处于山峰的最顶端吗。  
原本栖息在平台上的飞鸟已经被他们惊动飞走的差不多了，只剩下三三两两个头不大的还蹦跶着在平台上面到处啄食，看二人走来走去，也都挥着翅膀偶尔在附近停一下，然后就飞走了。原本没注意它们的动向，看到平台上彻底空了才觉察到了不对劲。那是群黑毛白肚皮的山燕，个头不大却动作飞快，在空中几个翻转俯冲就消失在了雾气里，似乎是寻找新的落脚点去了。Logan掏出望远镜，注视着最后几只飞起来的山燕，穿破雾气的它们似乎在不远处的什么地方站住了，好一会儿才重新展开翅膀，又飞回了这个平台上。  
飞回来的数量只有很少一部分，多数依然不知道飞去了哪里。Scott猜测它们在平台底下打窝建巢，看来了生人只得飞回了巢穴里。而Logan举着望远镜四处瞄了瞄，终于透过朦胧的雾气隐约看到个栖息着飞鸟的东西从那里显露了出来，停留了太多山燕让它沉重的下坠摇晃起来，被惊动的鸟群又连忙飞起来，那个看着像根绳索的地方也就很快升起来消失在了望远镜能捕捉到的地方。  
Logan拽着Scott走到了平台贴在山壁的边上，照刚才看到的情景，在这些山壁之间一定有一排立足点，接连着什么地方，让群鸟可以停歇，让建造的这个圆形平台有存在的意义。低头望下去，入眼的满是雾蒙蒙的一片，把眼睛遮盖的只能分辨出眼前的一小段距离。Logan 眯起眼睛蹲下身，举着望远镜细细分辨着可以看到的地方，终于在一阵风吹过之后发现了比他们所处的平台矮了一大截的一条通道。  
是贴墙建造的，大概一人左右宽，青灰色的山砖已经被风吹雨打的有些褪白变色，被遮盖在浓雾里，和山体都融成了一体。望下去还能看到底下盖了一整排的燕子窝，时不时的就有幼燕探出脑袋，像一个个黑色的点。  
Logan先行探身而下，腿着地的时候上身已经在圆形平台上挂不住，Scott忧心忡忡的抓着他的胳膊往底下探头，直到Logan的身子一顿才松了口气，连忙抓着Logan的手也移动到山壁上的通道上。  
二人贴紧墙壁往前走着，通道过窄山体又陡峭，让脚底下深一步浅一步的走起来摇摇晃晃略有些危险，偶尔有些山燕叼着东西飞来飞去，像道闪电似的，咻的一声就从眼前飞过，惊的人脚下也是一晃。这靠墙而行的离心力更严重，两个人几乎是手牵着手贴住山壁前进。好在通道不长，几分钟也就走到了头。  
Logan脚下一停，等到了眼前才发现他刚才看到的那条看似绳索的东西，其实是座人造吊桥的扶手。  
眼前这座桥也和他们刚走过的通道一样危险，全是由绳索打结而成，底下原本铺了些木板石块的地方也都随着风吹雨打腐蚀掉落的差不多了，连同扣着死结的粗大绳子，蹭在通道的那一截已经出现了明显破损，随便一阵风吹过都一副摇摇欲坠快要掉落的样子。更别提上面还停了不知道多少的，会不会超重的飞鸟。  
吊桥的对面也被雾气遮住了，面对着的整个场景都像是遥遥无际般的难寻出路。  
二人在吊桥边休息了一会儿，下午的风势渐大让吊桥摇晃的更加厉害，扶手摸起来虽然坚固但是仍时不时的会传出像是碎掉了似的断裂声，声音些微，听起来也不太安全。  
Scott率先抓住扶手踏上了第一根绳索，他体重较轻，也沉不太住这些绳子，只能压的整座吊桥都往下坠了坠，从扶手到落脚点都绷的紧紧的。  
Logan想也没想的跟上了他的脚步，他直接踩上绳子，双手抓紧扶手两边，从身后将缓慢向前摸索着的Scott圈在了自己的怀里。然后跟着他的动作一步一步的，慢吞吞的往前挪动起来。  
栖息在绳索上的山燕被他们迈步时摇晃起来的绳子惊得纷纷飞了起来，乌压压的好大一群，像块黑布似的又一下子转移到了其他的地方。飞起来的动作弄得绳索更大幅度的上下摇晃起来，绳子已经绷成了一根笔直的弦，好像再施力上去就会断掉似的。Scott被这幅度弄得脚底一个踩空，半个身子都歪进了那处镂空里，好在身后的Logan动作迅速，直接双手一架就把人重新提了起来，安安稳稳的放回到了绳索上。  
Scott抹掉额头上的汗珠，回头正要道声谢，却听耳边传来一连串的断裂声响，由远及近，速度飞快的就要到达脚边。心里微微一怔就立刻分辨出是脚下这桥的动静，刚才的踩空不知道触动了哪根脆弱的绳结，让打在边缘上的直接断掉了一根，顺着吊桥直接传递到了耳朵里。  
当下脚下也是不敢停留，踩稳就立刻接上下一步，动作迅速的向前跑动了起来。  
赶到对面桥头的时候断绳也恰巧追到脚边，啪啪啪的传来连续断裂声，绳子一散，支撑左手扶手的那一排都随之崩塌，在脚踩到实地的瞬间就四散开来，半个桥体都倾斜进了山涧里。  
Scott抓住Logan的手，一个用力就把他也拽上了落脚点。  
稍微打量了一圈这处的落脚点，居然是和对面构建的一模一样的圆形平台，边缘脚底刻了些看不懂的邪教文字，满地都是鸟群筑巢栖息的痕迹，和对面遥相呼应一般。只是这边平台最里端的山壁，却被人挖得空了。  
Logan舒了口气，看这规模和人工建造的痕迹，多半就是他们要找的那个存放点了。

这处的山洞是个背阳点，阴凉避风，刚到门口就能闻到那里的潮湿水汽，再看过去就发现里面漆黑一片，拿手电筒照过去都显得过于空旷，活水溅射到地面上，还会传来轻微的回声。  
Logan在四周的墙壁上找到了点插放蜡烛的凹槽，伸手摸过去，里面的灯芯蜡油也都烧的没有了，只有底端光滑油腻，不知道是什么东西的残渣，捻起来非常粘滑。Logan在附近的那些凹槽里丢了几根荧光棒进去，让整个石洞不至于那么暗淡无光。Scott正站在距离门口很近的一个石头椅子的旁边，若有所思的摸索着那处的椅背。  
举着手电筒在山洞里来回搜寻探索了一遍，眼睛也大概适应了这里的暗度，只是这里的房间实在不大，也没有之前那个树底下的石室建设的像样，空空荡荡不着一物，只有门边摆着一对石头椅子，墙壁上刻了点乱七八糟的壁画，没有上色，笔触也是糟糕透顶，怎么看都不像是会用来存放贵重地图的地方。  
山洞的正中间贴墙的位置倒是有个比周围高了一块的方形平台，盖得蛮大可以容纳三四个人一起站在上面，只可惜连同后面画着的壁画都过于简陋，伸手摸索了一遍，都不像是曾经摆放过东西的样子。  
他们应该在那儿放个盒子。照邪教的品味上面多半还镶了块透明玻璃，做了些不太精妙的暗锁机关，里面塞满了令人恶心的白色粉末。  
Scott的手指已经从椅背后方移到了最顶端，他几乎是一寸一寸的摩挲着不太光滑的那里，让手指细密的从那些石头上滑过去。Logan有些沮丧的把头转了过来，然后就惊讶的看着对方一边摸索一边念念有词了起来。  
「……天眼……聚光平……凤凰……暗道……」  
「Scott？」Logan举起手电筒向他的位置晃了晃，Scott已经转了个身又向着椅背的拐角摸了过去，他对Logan的呼唤充耳不闻，似乎正沉浸在什么不得了的阅读体验中，只是将椅背细细的用手指擦抹过了一遍。  
Logan一脸奇怪的走了过去，也有样学样的看着Scott的动作摸起了椅背，那里的触感是凹凸不平的石头，没经过什么打磨的样子，凿建的非常糟糕，只有靠近边缘的地方有一排细密的针孔横道竖道，用光照了照，却发现是那些他们看不懂的邪教文。用手摸上去的感觉却无比清晰，简直就像是——盲文。  
但是Scott明显并不懂得阅读盲文。

为邪教创造文明的邪神凤凰，拥有永不熄灭的三双眼睛。一双长在头顶，一双幻化成翅膀，一双囚禁着橘红色的火焰。那些无法逃脱的火苗在他的眼底燃烧，烤断视觉神经，将他的双瞳映射的如血一般的鲜红。  
闭上头顶的眼睛的邪神几乎无法视物，他为他的教徒们创造了只属于他们可以阅读的文字，简单的点横竖排列组合，刻进石壁里，用眼睛看用手指摸都可以阅读。

经年累月让那些文字的部分已经被消磨掉了，这让Scott的阅读产生了很大的困难。他已经将椅背上的所有邪教文都摸索了一遍，正站在那若有所思的琢磨那些断断续续的文字含义。Logan撑着手电筒站在他的身边，他又把整个山洞照了一遍，没有找到任何他们需要的东西，看Scott认真的表情也不忍心打断他，只好守在一边，等他思考结束才和他讨论接下来的行动。  
Scott托着下巴往前走了几步，Logan连忙跑过去将地上那些挡脚的东西悉数踢开，Scott觉察到了他的动作，抬头抛了个过分讨喜的笑容过来，他在没人搀扶的状态下走到了那块平台上站好，然后朝着Logan勾了勾手指。  
「过来，Logan。」  
哇哦。Logan简直要迷上他脸上挂着的那个带着得意和恶作剧的笑容了。  
等感到他的邻居的气息靠近，Scott忽然转过身，用手指细细擦过那平台后面壁画上的图案纹样，然后在接触到一块地方的时候，用力按了下去。  
脚底下的平台毫无预兆的一松，两个人脚下一轻，在反应过来之前就被抛到了那个平台的底下。  
好在这个密道不深，几乎是刚刚失重就接触到了地面，Logan毫无准备，只靠着反应在碰到地面的一瞬间手掌一撑，就重新弹了起来，手都忍不住去拔腰后的匕首了，手电筒掉落在了身边啪的一声摔碎了表面的玻璃。倒是Scott稳稳的落了地，听到了Logan那边的动静就忍不住又弯起嘴角笑出声，给按了一下脑袋才转头过去，眨眨眼睛一脸的无辜样。  
「你知道这里有暗道？」Logan伸手过去揉乱了他头顶的头发。  
「椅子后面写着呢。」Scott缩了缩肩膀。

手电筒摔坏了已经不能用，Logan擦亮了几根荧光棒举着在周围晃了一圈，发现他们所处的地方也是由山体内部开凿出的密道，算不上多深，举手踮脚就能碰到上面山壁的样子，纵向却似乎延伸到了很远的地方，眼前能见的地方都黑漆漆的，整个密道都过于干燥，偶尔有些水珠顺着墙体流下来，还没等落地就已经蒸发了个干净。通道很宽，可以容纳三四个人一同并排前行，看这附近的工艺却觉得这个暗道盖了没有多久，山体上的岩石上还带着打磨过的灰白色粉尘，墙壁上隔三差五的悬挂着一些用来摆放长明灯的凹槽，里面的蜡烛颜色发绿，却都没有点燃。  
Logan擦亮了打火机顺着一面墙壁上的蜡烛挨个点了起来，燃着的火苗让整个通道一下子变得亮堂堂的，接二连三的蜡烛把暗道里照的如同白昼，什么都能看的清了。这边的蜡烛却不知是由什么东西制成，燃烧的火苗也是绿荧荧的，随便带起点风就吹得摇摇晃晃，仿佛快要熄灭却仍然生生不息的样子。  
Logan收起荧光棒，看Scott已经先行走了过去，连忙紧赶了几步追上他。  
这处暗道明显被重工修葺过，头顶脚底的山壁被铲的无比平整，连身侧的那些岩石都被仔仔细细的打磨过，用手指擦过就能抹掉一层粉末。头顶上脚底下的石壁上刻了满满当当的邪教文，大约分成了四排，歪歪扭扭的沿着整条通道向前延伸着，像喝醉了酒的鬼画符，让人踩上去的时候都觉得极其的不舒服。  
二人随着这条过道一路向前的走着，这里的通道虽长却不难走，有光照着彷如平地。两个人随便找了点话题闲聊着，Scott来来去去都只有工作上的事情可以讲，Logan听得无聊就一直把话题往他在意的情感那边引，Scott被他说得无奈又不好拒绝，只得嗯嗯啊啊的胡乱作答，听他越说越过分了，就皱着眉用手肘用力推了他一下。  
Logan原本还在笑个不停，一时没准备被撞的退了半步碰到墙上，捂着腰还想再说点什么，却忽然听到身侧的石壁上传来了极其刺耳的声音，咔吱咔吱的，像是什么人正在用指甲拼命抓挠着墙壁。这一声过大，让有点距离的Scott都吓得差点蹦起来，身子一歪就退开了好几步远，Logan被他用力一抓，硬是被拽到了身边。  
Logan也明显被这声音吓了一跳，这声音只响了一声就安静下来，还没等二人舒口气，却听隔着一道山壁的地方传来了一整排的抓挠声，动静大到指甲都快要抓劈了似的，伴随着大量的石块滚落的声音，像是有什么东西就快要破墙而出了。  
「他妈的，什么东西？」  
Logan顺手将附近的蜡烛掰断了下来，举着往墙壁上晃了一晃，就见那处的山体已经被抓的发薄，仿佛快要碎开，抓挠的声音越发尖锐刺耳，噼噼啪啪的带动着整条通道都摇晃了起来，被划落的灰白色山壁碎石悉悉索索的掉落了一地。  
两个人不敢大意，这群魔乱舞般的声音让人的头皮发麻牙酸耳鸣，再见那山壁被抓的都有些往里侧凸起，更是让人倒吸一口凉气。  
Scott受不了这动静，他对声音敏感，捂着耳朵都阻止不了这声音钻进大脑，只得伸脚用力往那处墙上踹了一下。那抓挠声被惊动了似的寂静了几秒钟，然后更加频繁剧烈的响了起来。一只爪子蓦的从终于被抓开的山壁孔洞伸了出来，在虚空里大幅度的晃动了一番。  
那爪子带着一股难闻的腥臊气味，从山壁的另一端伸了过来，健壮有力的胳膊上长满了黄毛，又长又密，五只爪子张开，上面的指甲都崩断掉落了好几根，血淋淋的手指在二人眼前一阵挥动，又抓又挠。然后那个胳膊就一弯，爪子啪的一声搭到墙壁上，一个用力，一张满是黄毛的怪脸就破开墙壁猛地顶到了二人的眼前。  
Logan护着Scott倒退两步，那张怪脸几乎撞到了他的肚子上。  
那张脸长得和人有几分相似，一对眼睛铜铃似的瞪得滚圆，惨白的眼珠里全是从边缘蔓延上来的血丝，鼻子宽大，头顶下巴脸颊上密密麻麻的满是青黄色的毛发，盖得满脸都是。嘴巴张开是一排排的小獠牙，无比尖锐，下排更是有一对长在嘴角的从那里窜出来，支楞在脸上显得无比的狰狞可怕。  
这生物正是隔墙而活在密道周围的一种猿猴，长得青面獠牙活似恶鬼。它们个头不大，成群结队，遇夜而出，一直生活在这黑暗的环境里让它们的眼睛都已经退化的快要不能视物，只能凭借着身边的声音和热源寻觅食物。手臂非常强壮发达让它们上半身都过分宽大，后肢却显得有点干瘦无力，只能在奔跑的时候踏在地上做个缓冲。  
这群猴子听到附近通道里的动静就挠开墙壁，双脚一蹬扑面而来，那对前肢张开，带着股腥臭难闻的劲风就要盖到Logan的脸上了。  
匕首擦着Logan的脸侧而出，直直扎进了打头的那只猴子的喉咙里，刀身一颤又一划，干脆利落的割断了它的喉管。  
那鬼脸猿猴的前肢还没来得及擦到Logan的鼻尖，就被一击毙命直直从空中掉落，尖锐的指甲勾到了Logan的背心上，刺啦一声就把那里连衣服带肌肉的划开了一道血淋淋的伤口，喉咙里喷出来的血溅了二人一头一脸。  
Logan吃痛的闷哼一声，他一把抹掉脸上的血，见山壁上的那处破洞被越抓越大，大群的猴子挤挤攘攘的堆叠在那里，被烛光一打，好似一群成了精的小鬼，一边发出刺耳的尖叫声一边卡啦卡啦的用指甲划开着墙壁上脆弱的山石。  
当下脚底也是不敢停留，一把扯住正甩掉血将匕首收起的Scott的手臂，抓着他一同向着走廊深处奔跑了起来。  
身后有山壁崩塌倾倒的声音，大量的石块砸在地上掀起了一层层的灰尘，那群猴子吱吱呀呀的从破洞里蹦跶了出来，正被门口那里他们悉数点燃的蜡烛照的眼前发白，不知所措，吱哇乱叫着跳成了一团，蹦跶了没多久就又伸爪子去够凹槽里的蜡烛，燃着的火焰都被它们带起来的风吹得减弱了。  
那些蜡烛的火苗遇到毛发就燃烧起来，幽绿色的火焰好似鬼火，顺着猴子毛爬到身上的一个高度就熄灭了。蜡烛的火苗虽然颜色怪异，但是依然滚烫致命，也是把这群猴子烫的一阵怪叫。然后这群猿猴就顺手把蜡身塞进了嘴巴里，蜡身被火烤过软的一捏就瘪，还特别黏牙，嚼起来的声音异常奇怪。  
密道里的蜡烛被猴子们一折腾灭了个干净，一时间黑的伸手不见五指，这对Scott倒没什么影响，Logan却就抓了瞎，脚下一缓就把往前跑着的Scott拖得也是一顿，Scott反手抓住Logan的手臂，两人在电光火石间就换了个身位。  
Logan和Scott二人向前已经不知道奔跑了有多远，身后的那群猿猴已经觉得手边的蜡烛索然无味，正一边将它们悉数丢在地上踩扁，一边调整着姿势开始往前追赶起了二人。  
这群猿猴后肢虽无力但是前肢异常发达，在过道上撑住就是一跃，奔跑起来的速度飞快，没多久就快要追到了脚边。  
密道是直直的一条通道，连个弯弯绕绕都没有，二人被追赶的几乎就要无路可走。身后的声音越发逼近，眼前的走廊却好像快要到头了。  
Logan的鼻子几乎撞到了走廊尽头那扇石门上，连忙收了脚才幸免于难，他松开Scott双手迅速的在那处门板上来回摸索了一遍，边边角角都没找到开门的机关，用手肘顶着用力一推，也是一动不动。  
Logan爆了句粗口，他用力踹了下两脚那底下的一段，形似石门的地方发出震动的声音摇晃了一下，抖落了更多的灰尘。侧耳倾听过去，连阵风的声音都没有。那尽头的石壁仅仅是被雕刻成了石门的样子，开口纹丝不动，后面全是没开凿的山体，像是还没来得及动工的设计。竟然是条死路。  
Scott抓着还在做无用功的Logan向后撤去，用力过猛让他几乎失手摔到了墙边，过大的冲力带着他向后仰去，肩膀顶到了一块墙壁上，把那里推开了一道缝隙。  
觉察到不对的时候Scott已经转身摸过去，被推出错落的缝隙里面倒灌出大量灰土砂石，顺着被顶开的缝隙沙沙的流动出来，将脚边都盖起了一层。  
暗门和周围墙壁毫无差别，太过隐蔽，加之手边只有荧光棒的照亮，险些看的漏了。  
两人齐心协力一举将门整个推开，脆弱的门栓随着力道加大直接断掉在了里面，让门被推开到一个角度就不能再动了。Scott率先探身进去，手脚并用的把堵在门口的沙土拨弄开。这道暗门连个门缝都没有，也不知堆在这的沙土到底是用来做什么的。  
再看那暗门门口极窄，只容得下一人通过。Logan钻进去的时候觉察到了来自于全身的压力，不适合的大小让他差点卡在了那里，连忙又是吸气又是收腹，好一阵折腾，听身后声音近了才一把抓住Scott递过来的手，硬生生的擦着门框挤了进来。  
过窄的入口让他的衣服都被蹭破，刮出了好大一块道子，背后直接掉了层皮。  
Scott拽着Logan躲到坏了的门后屏住呼吸，那些追赶的声音已经近在咫尺。Logan抽出枪来对准半开的门口，只听那里纷杂的声音响成一团，无头苍蝇似的在原地好一阵打转。  
有先闻到气味的探头进来，还没来得及爬动就被后面的一巴掌拍了下去，个头大的推开堵在入口的那些一个个挤在一起的猿猴，争先恐后的试图钻进来。  
Logan当机立断扣动扳机，将最前面的两只打死在了原地，那令人恶心的爪子都快要挠到脚边了。那两只死猴子像对门神似的卡在了当下，让后面的大群猿猴再也找不到缝隙，只能扑腾着一边发出怪异的叫声一边拼命抓挠墙壁，大量的沙土随着它们的挣动扑散进了眼睛鼻子里，同类的尸体都被抓的血肉模糊。  
Logan打空了一弹夹的子弹，让门口堆满了猿猴的尸体做阻挡。二人也不敢再多停留，连忙互相拉扯着顺着暗门往里面的通道钻了进去，直到走了好一阵，才听到门口那些猴子用指甲刮弄门口的声音渐渐停了下来。  
Logan擦亮荧光棒，发现他们正处在一个宽阔的走廊里，这条暗道入口虽窄，里面倒是颇为宽阔，走不多远两个人就能并肩而行了。  
Scott给他肩上背上的伤口随意包扎了下，方才进门的时候用力过大，让胳膊上的咬伤也被崩开了，血咕嘟咕嘟的往外流，弄得Logan半个身子都被染得血淋淋的，摸起来很是粘手。  
Scott半蹲在他眼前，双手从身侧伸过去给他扎了几圈绷带又顺着背骨一路摸了下去，一直摸到背上的破洞才被Logan一把捏住了手腕。  
伤口还在往外渗血的男人龇牙咧嘴，「够了啊kid，你要我命吗？」  
Scott不解的抬了下脑袋，这才意识到自己已经整个扎进了Logan的怀里，连忙装作要拍掉灰尘的样子收回手，站起身来。  
Logan举着荧光棒又在暗道里转了一圈，这条暗道和前面掉下来的地方一样，都是一副刚刚建好的样子，墙壁上隔三差五的挂了点长明灯的凹槽，头顶脚底刻满了邪教的文字。那刀工崭新，连内里的白灰都没抖落干净。  
顺着暗道越走越宽，线路笔直，最前面的地方透着一点诡异的绿光，像个不详的邀请。  
走不多久就到了暗道的尽头。那里是扇紧闭着的大门，底端有被吹开的灰尘，门缝里夹杂了点东西。门板上开了对窗，那绿色的光芒就是从那里映射出来的。Logan伸手轻轻压了一下门板，那里就发出一声吱呀的声音，轴承灵活的带动门板应声而开。  
里面是这处密室的正室，颇为宽阔。正殿灯火通明，对面的蜡烛被点燃了七七八八，正在燃着明绿色的火苗，被门开的风一吹烛火就摇晃起来。  
二人走进正殿之中，顿觉眼前豁然开朗，有绿色烛火照着一切尽收眼底。那殿堂修成了个罩子似的圆形顶，除却二人走进来的这扇门之外仅有对面一扇似乎没关紧的门，殿堂稍高的位置开了一整排通气用的孔，数量不多，基本排布在了一侧。再往上，就是邪教信仰的通天之路，照传说的说法是会降下神光，指引邪神复活的道路的地方，开凿到了一半的样子，能看见的距离都是黑漆漆的被堵住了。也不知道这么粗糙的工程能不能让他们的神得到救赎。除此之外再无其他暗道密门，连边边角角都在烛火的照耀下一览无遗。  
Logan看那殿堂的正中修了个巨大的圆盘，占了屋子百分之六十左右的面积，靠近他们的方向，正对着修了个摆放东西台子，比周围高了不少，他们要找的那个盒子正安然无恙的摆放在上面。  
盒子的外观和之前得到的差不多，镶在正中的玻璃却是绿色半透明的，被周围的烛火一映就折射出斑斓的光芒，晶莹剔透的很是好看。  
得来全不费工夫。两个人站在原地缓了几分钟，Logan率先走上去，准备将那盒子一把抓进手里。上了圆盘才发现，盒子的位置被人稍稍推歪了，当不当正不正的斜靠在那儿，而那附近的脚下也不知道为什么的堆了个半人高的瓦罐。碍手碍脚的，正巧摆在了台子的旁边。  
Logan不耐烦的一脚踹了过去，直接就把那瓦罐踹翻在地。那玩意儿死沉死沉的，多施加了不少力道才能踢动，像是装了一口袋的石块，它大幅度的摇晃了一下从圆盘上滚了下去。  
瓦罐掉下去就咔嚓一声碎了一地，然后竟然从里面骨碌碌的滚了个黑乎乎的东西出来。Logan一时没准备，给吓了一跳，正巧Scott也在往前走过来，退了小半步就咚的一声撞在了Scott的身上。  
Scott连忙伸手扶住撞过来的Logan，「怎么了？」他疑惑的出声询问道。  
Logan回身按了下他的嘴，示意噤声。Scott不放心的拽着他的胳膊和Logan一同凑近看过去，却见那团东西抱膝蜷缩在里面，活脱脱的一副人形，满身黑色披头散发脸色惨白，虽然微弱但仍有鼻息，结合着周围绿荧荧的诡异烛火，一时间也分不清到底是人是鬼。

 

Logan掏出匕首在那人形一样的头上轻轻拨弄了一下，头转开一点，露出了被盖在头发下面的半张脸，一层黑色纱巾撩到眼睛上面，露出来的那部分密密麻麻的长了一排的红色湿疹样的东西，沿着脸颊一直长到了下巴上，看着就替它不舒服。  
刀尖从手指上轻轻划过，Logan一把按住想要伸手阻止他的Scott，后者一巴掌按在了他的肩膀上，身子一歪，指端上流出来的血啪嗒一声甩到了那具人形露出来的皮肤上。殷虹的鲜血顺着额头眼角一路流了下去，碰到脸上的红色湿疹状的凸起，竟然把那里都抚平医治好了。  
那人形轻哼了一声，伸舌在嘴角一舔，将流到嘴边的血勾进了嘴巴里，然后睫毛一阵颤动，看起来就快要醒了。  
Logan收回了手，任由他的邻居一边拽着他一边翻动背包，找了个OK绷把他的伤口贴上。  
「不是鬼。」Logan安抚的伸手拨弄了一下Scott的发梢。二人后退了几步，把大量的空间留给了那个正在悠悠醒转的姑娘。那一身黑衣的姑娘舔舔嘴唇，猛然睁开双眼，一个骨碌就从地上爬了起来，她拨开眼前乱糟糟的头发，一脸警惕的摆了个不知道什么功夫的起手动作。黑色纱巾从她的脑袋上滑下来，遮住了她的一只眼睛。  
「你们是谁？！」她大声质问着。  
Logan歪了下脑袋，Scott已经把绑在大腿上的匕首抽了出来，「这句话得我们问你才对。」  
局面不利让那姑娘怔了一下，她一边小心翼翼的后退一边注意着二人的动作，忽然脚下一歪，哎呀一声摔倒在地，踩中的瓦罐碎片被她一脚踹开了好远。Scott啪的一脚踩中了那块直奔他而来的碎片，弯腰把它捡起来递到Logan的手上。  
那姑娘转头瞧了身边碎了一地的瓦罐一眼，又把视线投到二人身上扫来扫去，半晌才支支吾吾的开口道，「是…你们把我救出来的？」  
「我们多事了？」Logan挑了下眉毛。  
「不…」小姑娘拍拍衣服上的土又重新从地上蹦了起来，一脸友好的向着二人伸出了手，「谢谢你们，我叫Lilith。」

三个人互报了名字之后就颇有了点惺惺相惜的意味。Logan摸索着手里那块瓦罐碎片，随意翻动着在烛火下扫了几眼，这罐子的外面漆了一层黑色的染料，摸起来颇为光滑，内里打磨的却很粗糙，摸上去坑坑洼洼，在烛光一照之下，还看到了不少凹进去的点点道道。  
那个叫Lilith的姑娘对他们说了之前的遭遇，她和同伴原本是个叫圣主教会的集团的成员，无意间探听到在这片山的区域里，有人曾在迷路的途中见到过漫天的绿色圣光，铺天盖地的遮挡了全部视野。迷途的旅人认为是上帝的指引，三叩九拜之后迎着那片绿色光芒找到了回家的道路。  
以绿作为教会神圣颜色的成员们一听这消息哪还得了，纷纷料定是他们信仰的神发挥了神迹，又是高歌又是赞颂，连忙奔赴千山万水费尽千辛万苦的一路探听着消息赶到了山边。  
一群人在山边的镇子里沐浴更衣，调养生息，准备的恰当了才在其中一个镇民的引领下进到了山里。  
他们走了一天一夜，到达了连镇民们都不愿意前往的峡谷深处，终于在那个山洞的入口找到了一小片水源，连忙准备在附近休息一下。可谁知就在带领他们进来的那个猎人前往水源，准备捧把水洗洗脸的时候，从那里的附近忽然钻出来了只两根手指粗细的蜈蚣。它的动作快如闪电，才一露头，就一口就咬在猎人的手背上，没几秒那只手就整个变得焦黑萎缩抽搐了起来。  
猎人大惊失色，狠狠将蜈蚣摔在地上用脚踩扁，只这一会儿的时间，毒素就蔓延到了小臂上，让他被拖累的连走起路来都摇摇晃晃了。猎人惨叫着伸手抽刀，打算将整只手臂砍掉保命，左手伸过去，却哆哆嗦嗦的摸到了已经爬到身侧佩刀上的虫子。  
倾巢而出的蜈蚣带着一条条绿荧荧的毒液痕迹，一瞬间叮满了猎人裸露出来的部分。他带着的那条猎犬受惊般的狂吠不止，一跃而起扑到了主人的身上，一口就将一条蜈蚣咬断成了两截。大量的毒素夹杂着半只蜈蚣被它吞进了肚子里，猎犬抽抽鼻子，忽然哀嚎了一声咚的倒在了地上。  
再爬起来的时候眼睛已经变得一片荧绿，像两团绿色的鬼火幽幽的在傍晚亮起。  
一群圣教徒被吓得脸色都变了，祈祷十字架圣水之类的道具统统没有作用，连忙指挥着双腿向着山洞里面逃跑了起来。  
Lilith被人推在最前，只听身后不时响起惨叫和倒地声，头也不敢回的冲出了山洞，跑进了山里。  
那群蜈蚣似乎没追的太远，身后也再没了声响。  
可怕的经历让这个小姑娘提及的时候还在瑟瑟发抖，她用手环住自己的肩膀，尽可能的将自己缩的小了点。Scott忽然从身后轻轻拍了Logan一下，头一歪，示意他到一边说话。

「太可疑了。」Scott盘手靠着墙壁，压低声音说道。  
「怎么…？」Logan转头瞄了一眼Lilith，发现她正拽着黑色的教会服，一脸失魂落魄的坐在圆形平台上。  
Scott伸手抵在他的下巴上把他的脑袋扳了回来，「照她的说法，她在这里待了可快要一年。」  
「不吃不喝待了一年？她是王八成精吗？」  
Scott失笑了一声，「你确定，她不是……？」他用手胡乱比划了个动作，好像什么东西在飞起来一样，「也许她是被困在这里出不去的……」  
Logan被他的动作搞得咧嘴一笑，「不会的，我测试过了。」  
「也许信教的…那个，比较不一样。」Scott咬了咬下唇，头微垂着陷入了思考里。他也完全没办法解释为什么一个人可以不吃不喝的在个瓦罐里待了一整年都没有事情，照外面的那群尸体来看，她应该死的透透的，水分都蒸发干净了才对。Logan信誓旦旦的保证也让他拿不准主意，看对方的意思，虽然不知道是从何而来的，但他对自己的测试结果非常自信。  
Logan随手抽出来了根烟在蜡烛旁边点燃，手一晃，就让抓着的那块瓦罐碎片啪嗒一声掉在了地上。他弯腰把碎片捡了起来，在手心里摩挲了下忽然出声道，「等等Scott。」他把那块碎片塞到了Scott的手上，在对方露出疑惑不解的神情之前拽着他走到了被打碎的瓦罐旁边。  
Scott捻了下手里的碎片，然后蹲下身用手顺着剩余的那块瓦罐内侧一路摸了下去，内里的凹陷让他时不时的停下动作，几分钟后终于一脸惊讶的转过了头去。  
「咒文！」他说。太过专注的阅读让他连手指被划破了都没发觉，Scott情绪激动的站起来，拉着Logan快步走向了他们刚才进来的那扇门。直到贴近了，Logan才发现那里的边缘正以极其细小的笔触刻画着数之不尽的邪教文字，沿着门框墙壁，密密麻麻的盖了一层。  
「老天…」Scott一边摸索着那里一边倒吸了一口冷气，「这上面说，这是邪神赐给教徒们的咒文，凡是在完整咒文包覆下的东西时间都会被暂停，他们在整个密道都刻满了这个东西。」  
一旁蜡烛上的火焰彷如辅佐他的论证一样晃动了一下，完全没有因为燃烧而变短的蜡身通透发绿。Logan狠狠吸了口烟，他觉得这样的事实比Lilith是个没成佛的女鬼还要让他无法接受。  
但是这就说得通了。进到密道里来的时候那种崭新的修葺工艺，历经多年仍能燃着的长明灯，连差点害死他们的那条死路此时想起来都能发现是刚刚结束的动工，难怪一切都显得那么匆忙。  
Scott站起身，他用了点力把手里的瓦罐碎片捏碎，转身走回来的时候一头撞在了还傻楞在那的Logan身上。Scott伸手推了他的邻居一下，示意他赶紧回过神来。  
Lilith已经停止了自我哀伤，正一脸疑惑的往他们的方向看过来。  
Logan琢磨了下，觉得自己想太多也的确没用。他耸耸肩膀掐灭烟，然后被Scott推着往圆盘那边走过去。  
反正他们的目的就是那个放在上面的盒子，拿到它，走出去，这些被封印在山里的咒语没理由对他们造成影响。  
Lilith站了起来，不错眼珠的盯着他们的举动。  
盒子上的那块绿色玻璃晃得人眼晕，Logan伸手抓向它的时候才发觉到Lilith那一脸惊诧的表情是对着他的。  
「等等——」  
盒子被他一把抓在手里，向后拽的时候Lilith忽然惊叫着扑了过来。  
手里的盒子底下传来清晰的机括声响，咔哒一声，像是什么东西被拨开了似的。原本打算伸手阻拦Lilith的Scott动作一下子静止了，他猛地把头扭向了正室的上方。Logan直接把盒子从案台上拽了下来，后面被扯动的声音喀拉喀拉响了好一阵，他不管不顾的把盒子塞进了背包里，再顺着Scott注意的方向看过去，却见上方的那排通气孔里，有什么东西正在徘徊拥挤着探头出来。  
耳边响起嗡的一声，像是有东西撞在了钟上，随后是大量翅膀张开的震动声，头顶的四个通气孔里不约而同的涌出了一大片乌压压的东西，黑色绸缎似的瞬间覆盖了半个屋顶。  
Lilith被这情景吓得快要哭出来了，她死死抓着Logan的一只手臂，像只无尾熊似的挂在了那里。脸色微变的Scott挡在他们身前，绑在大腿上的匕首已经转移到了他的手上。  
Lilith断断续续的诉说着眼前的遭遇，她一年前误入这个密室的时候就是见摆在台子上的那个盒子好看，想要拿起来的时候却听到底端机关被打开的声音，心道不妙的她虽然急忙撤手却仍让牢笼开了个口。钻进屋子里的东西不畏火光又嗜血，她走投无路之下才不得不一头扎进了那个瓦罐里。一开始还能听见那些飞进来的东西不停撞击罐子的声音，恍恍惚惚的不知道过了多久也就没了动静。再想要钻出来却好像进入了一个死局，明明出口就在头上却无论如何都摸索不到。就这么昏昏沉沉的睡了不知道多久，直到刚才罐子被打破才让她得以逃出来。  
「那这鬼东西到底是个什么？」Logan连忙问道。这乌压压的一大片连屋子里的蜡烛都快要扇灭了，也是什么都看不清楚，只知道浑身漆黑动作飞快，一个折冲就挂到了屋顶上。  
Lilith拽着他的衣袖，声音都带上了点哭腔，「是…蝙蝠。」  
正说着，就见几只脱了单的蝙蝠挥动翅膀飞了下来，Logan侧身掏刀，那几只蝙蝠咻咻的擦着他的身边一飞而过，横冲直撞无所顾忌，带起了一层层的血花。  
Lilith见了血吓得尖叫连连，Logan不得不抓着她的后衣领把人从自己身上扯下来，「跟好。」他歪了下头，抬眼却见Scott甩着匕首上的血迹，缓步后退着向他靠了过来。他脚底下死了三四只的蝙蝠，这群只有半个多手掌大小的小东西多数从腹部被一刀划开，摔在地上的时候五脏六腑都翻了出来。  
「数量太多了。」Scott把刀横在身前，侧耳倾听着身边的动静，那群悬挂在屋顶上的蝙蝠看来已经习惯了这里的布局，正悉数挥动着翅膀，从栖身的地方飞了起来，「走！」  
翅膀挥动的蜂鸣声响作了一团，Logan递了把刀给躲在他身后正瑟瑟发抖的Lilith，然后抽出枪，啪的向着蝙蝠群聚集最多的地方打了颗燃烧弹。  
火球轰的一声把屋顶都点燃了，多数蝙蝠绕开了那团火直扑三人而来，还沾着火光的蝙蝠在空中冲出一道火焰的痕迹，尖锐的翅膀在擦身而过的时候划破了几个人的衣服。  
Logan和Scott抓着背包在眼前挡了一挡，三个人一边快步后退着一边尽量将扑到眼前的蝙蝠砍落在地。那群动作灵活的小畜生非常难以捕捉，多数在刀尖碰到之前就猛地转了个角度飞走了。  
Logan又打了颗燃烧弹过去，把眼前黑压压幕布似的蝙蝠群破开了个角，Lilith缩在他的身后哭的吵人，给他瞪了一眼才算安分下来。蝙蝠们的每次冲锋都带起层层血光，衣服被划开了数个刀割一般的口子。这群蝙蝠鲜少停留在他们身边，只是飞来飞去，让翅膀在滑翔的过程中伤到人，偶尔才张开嘴巴，露出那一对尖锐的獠牙，滑翔过程中咬的不牢，一甩也就挣脱了。  
Scott用来阻挡的背包被从中间划开了个大口子，里面的东西丁零当啷的掉了一地，因为补给多数放在了他的包里，听到这声音让Scott微微怔了一下，连忙弯身试图捡起地上的东西。手才伸过去，落在地上的蝙蝠就亟不可待的扑过来，一口咬在了他的手背上。  
Scott吃痛的哼了一声，他反手将匕首扎到了那只蝙蝠背上，拽着咬的他死死的尸体，连皮带肉的从手上扯了下来。手背被唰啦划开了两道血淋淋的大口子，空气里的血腥味立时大胜，三个人相互掩护着已经快要退到了墙边。  
「slim？」Logan护着Lilith正应接不暇，转头瞧见Scott抽着眉心手臂衣服上淋得都是鲜血，连忙紧张的出声。  
「没事…出口在哪？」伤在了左手让Scott的战力没怎么受到影响，他咬着块背包上的破布随意在那里包扎了下，抬手就砍死了一只飞到眼前的蝙蝠。燃烧弹呼的从他身前飞过去，将近在咫尺的一群蝙蝠烧成了焦炭。  
他所指的出口是二人进来的时候正对着的那扇门，应该是Lilith误入的地方，太过匆忙让门都没关紧，外侧走廊里的蜡烛也都一如既往的燃烧着。距离的原因让他们只能选择那一个出口。  
逼近门口让蝙蝠们的攻击也显得焦急起来，越发的没有章法。门是向里开的，用手抓住门板用力一扳，那扇门就开了。Logan抬眼瞧见门板上那一对被刻意开出来的窗户，暗自咒骂了一声。  
他护着Lilith先行一个闪身贴着门钻进了外侧的走廊里，Scott垫后，他随意挥舞着匕首将飞在前面的蝙蝠砍落下来，尖锐的翅膀蹭的他身上全是血淋淋的道子，衬衣乱糟糟的拧成了一片。Logan打空了最后一颗燃烧弹，一个小型火球夹杂着风声贴着Scott的耳朵飞过去，卷走了他面前的一大堆蝙蝠。  
攻势一松，让Scott也连忙缩缩肩膀钻过门，门板在他的鼻子尖前被砰的一声关上。  
几只蝙蝠跟着他们一起飞了进来，剩余的都堆积在那一对窗户上，正一只接一只的不停飞进来。Scott把他坏掉的背包碎片一扬，直接盖上了那对窗户，Logan松开他攥紧Lilith的手，侧身贴过去，和他一人一边的按住了那块还算结实的布料。  
正殿屋里的蝙蝠噌噌噌的不停擦过门身，声波系统让它们总能在快要碰到的时候闪身而过，盖住窗户的地方没受到多大压力。Logan将那块碎片叠了叠全都堆积在窗口上，然后一手按着背包碎片，一手迅速的从自己的包里摸出一把铁钉，抓着枪托就把它们悉数钉在了窗户周围。  
其他漏网的蝙蝠被二人三下五除二的解决在了当场，Lilith抓着Logan给她的那把刀抖成了个筛子，脚底下都在发软，Logan不得不提起她的后领，把人从地上拽了起来。他往Scott的方向看了一眼，却见他的邻居正将匕首上的血迹抹掉放回刀鞘里，头一抬，视线就直直的看进了他白的透明的眼睛里。  
Scott朝他歪了下脑袋，然后把手伸了过来。汗珠顺着他的额头脸颊一路滑了下去，Logan一把抓住了他的手。  
血从绑在那里的布料上渗出来，Logan咬牙切齿的骂了句娘。

三个人跌跌撞撞的顺着密道一路向前走着，Scott体力透支的厉害，被划破的衬衣底下全是血口，只用喷雾随便处理了一下，走得急了就开始往外渗血。一路上的蜡烛全都燃烧着，空荡荡的过道里只有三个人凌乱的脚步和急促的呼吸声。  
走了不知道多久，照Lilith的说法他们应该可以迅速的通过这条走廊。过道是条直路，由一路不会熄灭的长明灯引着直直通往山外。  
又走了几分钟忽然发现不对劲。Scott伸手按住Logan的肩膀，把他带的动作一滞。后者疑惑的停下正在点起墙壁上蜡烛的动作回过头来，Lilith正缩在后面心有余悸的瑟瑟发抖。  
这条通路上的蜡烛都已经差不多燃没了，只剩下一点底层黏在凹槽里的部分，才刚点着火苗就摇晃起来，像是要立刻熄灭了。  
「我们走了多久了？」Scott低声问道。  
Logan盘起手，装模作样的思考了一秒，「半个小时？我不太确定。怎么了？」  
「我觉得我们一直在绕圈子。」前公司职员皱起眉，他抽出别在腿上的短刀，用力在墙壁上凿出了一个凹槽，然后要了根荧光棒随手塞进去。  
一路上又塞了不少这样的路标进去，一直到走在最前的Logan忽然停下脚步，满脸犹豫的转身回来，带的一直把手搭在他手臂上的Scott也住了脚步。  
「Logan？」  
「该死。」Logan蹭了蹭脚下的地面，他身边墙壁凹槽里的荧光棒正在散发着绿荧荧的诡异光芒，「我们又回来了。」  
Lilith尖叫一声揪紧了Scott的衬衣。

鬼打墙这种情况每个人的一生里总要遇到几次。  
Scott蹲下身，手指细细的擦过墙壁，沿着上面雕刻的异教文字阅读过去，被匕首凿开的地方有碎落的石子掉出来，把他的指尖擦破了好几条血道。  
那些邪教文刻得满墙都是，原本以为是时间停止的游戏，真正读起来又奇特的变了样子。  
这里的咒文是个无限循环的戏法，用大量琐碎复杂的文字拼凑起来，让入侵者在逃离这里的时候脚底下会无意间跟随着提示行走，墙壁上蜡烛的摆设，砖块的色差，包括文字的疏密程度都在无意识的提醒着，让入侵者从而兜出无数个圆，一直在偏离了正确道路的小范围之间移动，成为一个锁死在三维空间之外的存在。  
Scott用手指刮掉已经被凿坏了的那部分，断了链的咒文像一个突破口，稍加延续就能彻底毁灭这一布局。  
墙壁里凸出来的石块又划破了他的手，Scott吃痛的皱眉退后，Logan立刻向前两步接手了他的举动。那里的墙壁像是一层漆皮，只有薄薄的一片，用手指一刮就碎裂着掉落了。在不破坏岩壁的情况下也能迅速将那层咒文剥落下来。  
Logan手比脑子快，还没来得及思索这种情况是因为什么，那里的墙皮就被他剥掉了一大片。里侧的石块比他们想象中的平滑工整，Logan用手指刮了刮上面的灰尘，几滴鲜血顺着那里的弧度滑落进去，瞬间卷起了一层的黑色烟雾。  
Logan脸色大变的护着另外二人退了几步，抬头就见那层黑烟越卷越深，层层叠叠的从被刮掉的墙皮里侧蔓延上来，带着大量像是盲文的字符，不多时就吞没了整个暗道。  
Logan吸了吸鼻子，意外的没闻到任何奇怪的味道，那层黑烟已经滚成了一团，正沿着他们刚才走过来的路，慢吞吞的向前移动着。Logan挥开没散干净的一点烟雾，再凑过去就发现原本他没剥干净的那层墙皮，已经在黑雾的席卷下消失殆尽了。  
那些忽明忽灭的绿色烛光，颜色有差的墙壁内侧，在浓雾散尽之后都变得不太一样了。Scott不顾他的阻拦走回墙边，随手抹掉那里覆盖着的灰尘细细阅读了一会儿，忽然站起身叹了口气。  
「我的天。」他说，「这里有人来过了。」  
不远处的绿色烛火通明耀眼起来，几只蝙蝠的尸体在他们脚边渐渐显现出来。

照Scott的说法，困住他们的那层墙皮是在密道建好之后重新漆上的一层，用的是现代的颜料和恶毒的咒语，薄薄的一层盖住了原本只是停止时间的邪教文，让那里变得只能原地打转。燃尽的蜡烛和变色的墙壁都似乎在辅佐着他的说法。  
三个人快速通过了剩余的那部分道路，尽头如同Lilith的说法是扇大门，向里开着，轻轻一拽就拉开了。临近傍晚的余霞直射进来，Logan率先冲了出去，他听到身边传来扑啦啦的鸟类飞起来的声音，数量过多让脚下踩着的地方都震动起来。他跺了跺脚，Scott抓着他的手臂从后面跟上来。  
他觉得自己像是中了另外一个循环咒语。脚下踩着的，正是他们通过岩壁和吊桥走到对面之前的那个平台。入口就在他们搜查了半天的那块山壁上，和旁边的颜色几乎融成了一体。只有过沉的背包提醒着他装着地图的那个盒子还完好无损的躺在里面。  
Lilith对着晚霞张开双臂，满脸重获新生般的幸福。

***

三个人顺着原路返回，斜行的山壁像是个下坡路，走起来倒也不算困难，只是脚下一打滑就像是要打着滚的翻落下去了。  
Scott找了个钩爪挂到平台边缘，好在绳子够长，快要落地才绷直了，松了手正好跳到了地面上。  
太阳已经沉进了地平线，三个人沿着河一直走到了之前搭帐篷的地方，那里熄灭篝火的地方还有些没整理好的灰烬，树叶和剩余的树枝被风吹得到处都是。熟悉的腥臭味道又被风送进了鼻腔里，Logan屏住呼吸，他似乎又在草丛看到了那只凶残恶毒的黄色眼睛。  
旅行家反射性的伸手护住了站在身后的Scott，瞎了一只眼睛的黑毛老狼竖起耳朵，慢吞吞的从它栖身的地方走了出来。它嘴里叼着什么东西，血淋淋的一团，正一边从喉咙里发出呼噜声一边低着头向几个人靠近。Scott不适应的皱起眉毛，Logan按住他绑在后腰的匕首。  
它在离三个人几步远的位置停了下来，头一甩就把叼着的东西抛到了Logan的脚边。它发出没人听得懂的嚎叫声，然后朝躲在最后面的Lilith龇了龇牙，一瘸一拐的重新走回了黑暗里。  
Logan蹲下身伸手拨弄了一下，发现那是一只被咬断了喉咙的灰兔。

几个人马不停蹄的又向着山洞的位置快步走去。天色越来越暗让他们只得掏出荧光棒和手电筒照明，Scott一语不发的跟在他们身边，看起来失血过多般的苍白。  
山洞里的感觉在晚上更加糟糕，潮湿黑暗，还有些散发不干净的腐烂味道，好在之前那只兔子被Logan找了块布围起来丢掉了，不然混杂在一起多半要让Scott发疯了。  
Logan记着之前地上倒着的那些尸体，连忙又重新擦亮了两根荧光棒让能见度更高一点。耳边依然是那些水滴落下来的声音，似乎很近又仿佛在摸不到的地方，脚踩在地面上都是四溅的水声，烂泥和水洼满地都是。  
跟在最后的Lilith忽然发出了一声恐惧的尖叫，Logan收住脚步，回头见那姑娘甩开Scott的手臂，不管不顾的向前冲了过去。他伸手拽了一下Lilith的衣袖，那姑娘直直的冲到了前面的一团黑色里。Logan甩了根荧光棒过去，发现他们已经走到了满地黑衣教徒尸体的地方。  
「不，不！爸爸！」Lilith一边哭一边伸手翻过倒在地上的那些黑衣教徒的尸体，看到那些腐烂又狰狞的惨状吓得几乎就要晕厥了，她一边拉扯着那些尸体的衣服，一边努力分辨着它们烂成一团的脸，泪水流的满脸都是。  
Scott想要上前安慰她几句，脚才踏出去，却忽然感觉不对。耳边又传来那种诡异的水声，伴随着咕呱的叫声和落水声。他停住动作，慢吞吞的将踏出去的脚收回来，Logan一把扯住了他的手臂，他看见正对他们的洞口，已经密密麻麻的爬满了大小各异的蜈蚣，它们的身体把洞口染得绿荧荧的一片，从那里传来的腐蚀声不绝于耳。却不知为什么只停留在洞口，不安又烦躁的徘徊着。  
还跪在地上翻看尸体的Lilith看起来就快要精神崩溃了，Logan想要劝说她闭嘴，Scott扯着他不动声色的又向中间靠了靠。他听到了山洞两侧的声音，连续的水声，跳跃声和鸣叫声。  
一根红色软带状的东西忽然在二人的身边探过，Logan的呼吸停滞了一秒，那根带子飞过他的身侧，一瞬间就卷起了一只爬在山洞附近的蜈蚣，带着大量黏液和绿荧荧的毒液在空中划过了一条线。  
Logan扭过头，洞穴两侧像是对持一样出现了大量的蟾蜍。它们每一只都有两掌有余，浑身烂透了似的暗绿色，暗疮一样的疤痕，红色的眼睛眯成了一条缝，正一个挨一个堆叠在一起，一边发出咕呱的叫声一边从洞穴两侧的溪水里蹦出来。  
蜈蚣们烦躁的爬动着，它们被Lilith弄出来的动静吸引着，又碍于蟾蜍们而不敢贸然进犯。数量过多让它们已经把洞口下方盖起了一层。  
Scott想要伸手拽开还跪在地上的Lilith，她似乎已经找到了自己父亲的尸体，正啜泣着抱紧那具散发着腐烂味道的黑衣教徒不停摇晃，烂掉了一大块的手臂从她的怀抱里掉出来，啪嗒一声垂落到了满地的淤泥里。  
守在洞口的蜈蚣像是得到了讯号一样，猛然向她们的方向扑了过来。  
蟾蜍们甩起舌头，蹦蹦跳跳着往前涌动着，动作同样飞快的吞食着门口的进犯者们，偶尔一只过大的蜈蚣被两根舌头卷住，啪的一声折断成了两半。  
Logan沉着脸尽量拽住Scott，后者的脸色没有一丝血色。他们低声提醒着Lilith眼前战况的危机，但是失去了父亲的少女已经完全听不到其他的声音了。她正在尝试将父亲的尸体背在身上站起来，看起来浑身烂泥，摇摇晃晃的马上就要倒下。  
蟾蜍们已经清出了一部分的空档，吃饱了的两栖动物满足的发出鸣叫声，转身像是要钻回地下了。蜈蚣们的数量依然不太乐观，而且在蟾蜍们吞食之后竟然又重新向着Lilith弄出声音的地方团聚过来。Scott伸手推了Logan一把，两个人都明白，想要出去只能依靠现在的机会，等那些蟾蜍们彻底吃饱喝足，蜈蚣们肯定会冲进来将几个人啃碎了骨头。  
Logan一把架起还在努力将父亲的尸体背在身上的Lilith，后者立刻发出抗拒的哭泣和尖叫声，蜈蚣们毫不犹豫的将所有注意力都投射到了这边来。Logan咒骂了一句，他用力推了Scott一把示意他先跑，然后拽着Lilith的胳膊把她从地上拖了起来，那姑娘拼命的挣扎尖叫着，一只手还在努力拽起地上腐烂了的尸体，这让Logan不得不重新回过头去，忍着恶心也拉起那具尸体的另一只手，那里还没烂透的骨头发出支支扭扭的声音，他一边暗骂着一边拖着两个形如尸体的东西往洞口的位置冲了过去。  
他迈过了正在汇在一起的一列列蜈蚣，那些虫子正在和蟾蜍们做最后的争夺，Lilith安静了不少让他们通过的还算有惊无险，蜈蚣们才一沾他的鞋就被立刻甩开了。Scott已经冲出了洞口，正靠在山壁上轻微缓和着呼吸，他把头向着二人的位置转过来，却听Logan拖着的那只尸体的手臂发出了可怕的断裂声，那截手臂连同一块黑色布料啪的一声断在了Logan的手里。  
Logan倒吸一口冷气，Lilith毫不犹豫的甩开旅行者的手，转身扑回了那具掉落在地的尸体上。Scott冲过来抓住了Logan的手腕，后者回过头，看到被声音吸引了的剩余昆虫们，像团黑色幕布似的瞬间吞没覆盖了Lilith的身体。  
Lilith发出痛苦的惨叫声，她在蜈蚣们的包围下拼命挣扎扭动着。Scott咬紧下唇将僵立在原地的Logan拽出了洞穴，扯着他头也不回的向着山路跑了过去。

 

*Lilith，死海文书里记载的亚当的第一个妻子，后来背叛了他。  
*独眼头狼给Logan的兔子就是为了这里的蜈蚣，可惜被他扔掉了。

***

他们一路冲出洞穴，踏过山路，脚步不停的奔向峡谷的入口。一开始还是Scott扯着呆滞的Logan，没几步就变成了Logan反手拉住他的邻居。一直到了他们停车的地方才能堪堪缓过一口气。  
Logan把Scott的全身上下都拍了个遍，生怕有漏网的蜈蚣勾在他的衣服边角，不声不响的也上了车。Scott把他们的包连同那个盒子一同甩到了车后座里。  
天色已经彻底变黑到了伸手不见五指的地步，Logan打开车前灯，顺着来的路线一路向下，马不停蹄的开回了镇子里。  
阔别了两天的小镇静悄悄的，镇子里的居民几乎搬的空了。  
他们找到了之前暂留的那间房子睡了一晚。在镇子最中央的位置，正面的窗户可以看到那个倒掉的石碑。Scott紧张的衣服全都粘到了身上，被风吹过立刻风干，尖锐生硬的压在皮肤上，蹭一下都难受的不得了。他进了屋子毫不犹豫的一把把它脱了下来，Logan正端了半壶咖啡走过来，走到门口的时候下巴都掉了一半，他的邻居正背对着他，弯腰脱掉运动鞋，裤子上的皮带被他松开了让后方松松垮垮的挂在他的腰上，不怎么贴合的样子露出了他腰间的一大段皮肤。过于奔波的日子那原本光滑白净的皮肤带上了不少血淋淋的道子，，一眼看过于扎眼极了。Logan端着咖啡壶在门口呆站了半天，好半晌才嘀咕了几句只有自己才能听见的话。  
Scott靠在窗边整理床铺，他拼命把枕头拍的松软，而Logan开了盏床头的小灯收拾他们的包。那个盒子被胡乱塞在包里，连路的奔跑颠簸让上面镶着的绿色玻璃都显得摇摇欲坠了，歪歪愣愣的从原本镶嵌它的地方滑下来一小段，几根透明的线状东西勾在它的背后，随着摇动泛出一点绿色的气泡。Logan直接用刀柄拍碎了它，绿色的液体顺着盒壁的边缘慢慢的浸透上去，围绕着盒子的周围画出了诡异扭曲的图纹。  
Scott抱着那个枕头靠过来，Logan就连忙用装满了咖啡的杯子把他的脸推开。盒子弹开的时候有大量堆积在边缘的白色粉末喷出来，被临近的昏黄灯光一照却显得晶莹剔透如同冰晶，啪啦啪啦的掉了一床。Logan满脸恶心的拍开Scott试图伸过来的手，把床单上掉的那些，连同盒子里面装着的一口气团成了一团，直接在屋里点了把火烧了。  
一手捏着那块地图碎片，一手端着个咖啡杯的Scott莫名其妙的被赶下床。那里他刚刚铺了十五分钟。

最后一块地图碎片标示着目的地的位置，接连着其他部分蜿蜿蜒蜒的路线痕迹，指向了一大片空白。那个最大的黑色圆点就在这片空白里面。那周围画了零零散散的几个长方形的东西，大小都差不多，排布的乱七八糟的，目的地的圆点就在其中一个长方形之间。  
Logan翻了翻城市地图，从入口处大量的树木溪流图案，和附近歪歪扭扭的三角形，边缘的轮廓都画的让人无法理解，和地图比对起来都有点难度。上面提示的文字他一个都看不懂，偏偏那玩意儿又在最后一块地图的虚线旁边写的满了，连同目的地上面都有三排鬼画符一样的文字。  
Logan摸了摸地图表面，没感觉到字体刻画的起伏，犹豫了两三秒才扯着Scott的手让他也来试一试。Scoitt朝他翻了个白眼，字面意义上的白眼——反正他的眼睛里只能看得见眼白。他顺着起始点的地方一路摸到了目的地，细小的邪教文完美的贴合着他的手指，随着移动在边缘慢慢露出一点点的黑色痕迹。  
「沙漠，Logan。」Scott抬起手指慢吞吞的说，后者正举着城市地图寻找和三角图案很像的图标，闻言就把头凑了过来。他在城市地图上找了半天才找到那块和上面有点相像的沙漠。被地图画的很大，边边角角都卡着奇怪的纹路，要不是形状过于扭曲也不至于那么难以分辨。那里离他们现在所在的地方不算多远，穿过一小片树丛开上公路，走不了半天就能到了。Logan用笔在城市地图上画了画，设定好要去的方位就拎着Scott准备去睡觉。  
Scott还在那张地图上摸索的起劲，那上面有些难以察觉的暗点，深浅不一的起起伏伏，摸上去像是解码一样，又难以理解又非常有趣。但是Logan却懒得猜想这些，他干脆利落的把那张地图从Scott的手中抢回来，然后在对方露出不满的表情前按着他的脑袋直接把人拖回了床上。先前的被单化成了灰烬丢在一旁，Scott摸着粗粝的床板展现出了非常不耐烦的神情，他张了张嘴。Logan伸手捏住了他的下巴。  
「你不能阻止我对你提出抗议。」Scott模糊的说着，他闭着眼睛挑高眉毛，好让自己不至于在和他的邻居的对侍中落在下风。  
Logan没理他，只是若有所思的捏着他的下巴转动手指，让对方的脸随着自己的动作转来转去。干透的汗水在Scott的脸颊上留下了好几道显眼的痕迹，贴在额角的头发随着转动飞扬起来一段，看起来滑稽又可爱。然后他在Scott频繁的抱怨中低下头，蓦然接近的举动让Scott瞬间闭上了嘴，他的下巴被捏着向上抬起，松开了纽扣的裤子慢吞吞的滑下了他的胯骨。  
一条毛巾被按到了Scott的额头上，对方猝不及防的被冲力推得向后一步，一脚踩中了自己的裤腿跌倒回了床上。Logan松开手，他把枕头丢到了Scott的身上。  
「Logan？」  
然后是门关起来的声音。

Logan在屋外吹了半个小时的夜风，再回去的时候Scott已经抱着枕头睡得迷迷糊糊的了，Logan不由自主的叹了口气，他卷起一侧的被子背对着他的邻居躺下，然后关掉了灯。

+

第二天离开的时候天才刚亮，稀薄的雾从视线能捕捉到的边缘升起来，让眼前变得朦朦胧胧的。Scott睡得还算不错，对住所的不熟悉让他只能在屋子里来回锻炼了一圈，回去再准备拍醒Logan的时候，手才伸出去却立刻被攥进了对方的手掌里。  
睡眠质量糟糕的冒险家黑着整张脸，沉默的阻止了Scott想要试探他额头的举动。他做了一晚上的噩梦，包括满山满谷的蜈蚣和眼睛像血一样红的Scott Summers，不知道是谁战胜了谁，反正那些多足昆虫伴随着毒液在地上来回爬动的声音他大概是一辈子都没办法忘记了。  
他们把剩余的行李都搬回了车上，Scott一直忧心忡忡的转向他的方向，Logan把地图丢到他的怀里，启动车子开上了公路。  
圈定的地方比他们这些天来回跑的算是近得多，开了不足半天就能远远的看见那些轮廓了。时值正午，荒凉的路径让周围几乎没有树木的阻挡，那头顶的太阳火辣辣的，像是要把地皮都烤的开裂。  
他们在太阳最毒辣的时候找到了那个该死的地方，附近全是没怎么做过保养的公路，四周一马平川零零散散的长了几棵矮树，脚底下倒是长满了没人打理的杂草，已经没过脚面向着膝盖延伸了。  
Logan拉开车门跳下来，落地的时候不知道踩中了什么东西，一阵吱吱忸忸的破碎声，他抬起脚，看到一块深埋在地底的的瓦罐碎片周围爬满了黑色的甲虫，一踩就碎，黄褐色的体液黏黏糊糊的从尸体里流出来，粘在脚底又碍事又恶心。  
Logan哭笑不得的把脚在瓦罐碎片上蹭了蹭，然后才走过去扶住了一脸茫然无措的Scott。他们向着建筑最密集的地方走过去，附近没什么人气，除了一条没人保养的公路之外只有几间房子，都盖得很远，用零星几棵树隔开。大门紧锁，不像有人在住的样子。两个人在那些看起来比较新的门前敲了敲，扣在门板上的声音显得无比空荡，都没人回应。  
直到往前走了十来分钟，才在几棵长得很靠近的树边看到了一个背对他们坐着的老人。这人穿着已经洗的有些变色的T恤，正坐在一棵树桩上用顶帽子扇风，附近的树遮挡出了一点阴影在他的周围，让那里的空气不至于也像是要燃烧起来了似的。  
风轻飘飘的从他们身边吹过，带动着树叶发出了哗啦哗啦的声响。Scott反射性的按住了自己绑在腿上的短刀，神经突突的胡乱跳动着。

这老人的确是附近的居民，照他的说法这里因为不便于通车和背靠沙漠，导致住在周围的人已经搬离的七七八八了，剩下的都是些没什么力气再来回折腾的人，从这里一直往里面走过去，大概还有十几所住民。这里的人平日里大约是靠着贩售一点自己的手作品为生，只有老人和他们不太一样。  
Logan和他询问了地图上的内容，皱着眉头用手指在地图上戳来戳去的老人好半晌才抬起头来，一脸疑惑的在二人脸上来回扫视了一番。  
「你们要进沙漠？」他怀疑的问道。  
Logan点了点头，他扯着Scott一起坐到了老人附近的另外一棵树桩上。树荫底下飞舞的虫子都比别处少了很多，老人摇着自己的帽子，若有所思的注视着两个人的表情。  
「我们有些重要的事要去沙漠里面办…」Logan比手画脚的解释道。  
「但是里面……」老人不确信的开口，他咽了咽唾沫，似乎是在努力思考一些事情，好半天才在Logan略带殷切的注视下缓缓开口，「也不是不可以。」他慢吞吞的说，「但是现在正值风期，沙漠里面的风可不像外面那么温和，一吹就要吹上一整晚。那风沙大的哟，到时候你们什么都看不见，也不一定能找到庇荫的地方。风期进沙漠，简直和寻死没什么区别嘛。」  
Logan转头看了坐在他身边的Scott一眼，后者仿佛感觉到了他的视线，背挺得直直的男人弯着一个笑容，手指不经意的在短刀刀柄上来回划动。  
Logan收回视线，他能感觉到他的邻居的决心，尽管他一个字儿都没说。  
「我们不在意，」他说，「只要您能为我们指明方向。」

他们在附近待了一会儿，等毒辣的太阳从头顶移开一段之后才选择起身。老人给他们画了张简陋的地图，他年轻的时候是这里引路人，对脚下土地的熟悉程度甚至超过于骆驼，这里的每一寸土地都被他的脚掌趟过，直到他再也走不动。  
他的儿子也继承了这份职业，十几年前那个有点愣头愣脑的小子带了一队商人走进沙漠再也没有出来，这一切就结束了。连同以前络绎不绝的淘金者，故作姿态的考古者，和心思不正的商贾们。  
老人借了几匹骆驼给他们，识路的畜生正卧在树荫底下，看到人来了才直起脖子眼珠一阵乱转。夜晚和白天的沙漠温差很大，老人建议他们挑个清晨出发，骑着骆驼走个一天左右也就差不多能到沙漠的深处了。Logan也没办法和他说明两个人的目的地，连他自己都不清楚的去向多半也不过就是个地图上的一个圆点，走着走着，说不定就遇到了。  
而再往前走的其他居民就没有那么的好客了。多数人的大门都紧紧关着，敲也没有回应。只有个女人把门拉开了一条门缝，眼神警惕的注视着外来客。然而听说了他们想要借住之后又不耐烦的摇起了头，好说歹说门都不肯打开。说到烦了才一翻白眼，把手从门缝里探出来，往外面一指，说那边的宅子没有人住，想去就去住那里。  
Logan转过头看了一眼，再回头过来门就又被砰的一声关上了。  
Scott朝他耸了耸肩膀，一副莫可奈何的样子。

两个人牵着骆驼往前走了一会才看到那个宅子，盖得有些偏远，外面的墙壁圈了好大一块地方，连门的样式都比其他的住户豪华，也不知道这样的宅子为什么空了之后会没有人来接手。Logan撬开了那个已经锈死的门锁，开门的瞬间养在院子里的柳枝就向他飘了过来，过长的枝条几乎覆盖了整个院子，没人修剪让它们一直拖到了地上，划在那里声音沙沙的，听着也是十足的不吉利。树荫遮的密不透风，连天空都几乎看不见，踏进去的时候就能感觉到了迎面而来的凉风。对比几乎被烤焦的外面简直就是场救赎。  
他们在这间宅子里住了一晚，第二天天刚亮就立刻爬了起来，Logan拍醒睡在他身边的Scott，后者习惯着的揉着眼睛，看起来还迷迷糊糊的，给一波弄脑袋就一歪，少搭上两句话就已经没了声响。连上路了都还在打瞌睡。  
Logan浇了瓶水在他头上，Scott惊叫着抓紧对方的手臂弹跳起来，忽然的激灵让他的指甲都没自觉的陷入了Logan的手臂里，直抓的他龇牙咧嘴的一阵怪叫。真是得不偿失。

***

他们骑着骆驼快速通过了沙漠的前半段，清晨的风透着一股凉爽的味道，Scott抓紧手里的缰绳，感觉骆驼行走的时候一颠一颠的，虽然算不上多平稳但是另有种奇异的体验，让他觉得这段旅行和郊游都没什么区别了。Logan看他心情不错就忍不住开口攀谈，话题天南地北的一阵胡扯，然后又拐弯抹角的转到了情感的问题，Scott的感情史早就被他套了个干净，没话可说了就干脆用着对方的方式反问回去。可惜Logan的私生活乱的一团糟，听多了两句就觉得耳朵都要给他强奸了，于是干脆收住了话头，任他再怎么逼问都不回应了。  
而濒临正午的时候可就遭殃了，头顶没有遮盖让太阳越发毒辣，带着遮阳帽都能觉得头皮依然要被烤化了似的，汗水划过脸颊汇聚在了下巴上，然后又很快就被烤干，干透了的汗水在脸上留下了一条条的痕迹，显得整个人都无比狼狈。耳朵像是失聪了，除了嗡嗡作响什么都听不到。  
几分钟后Logan在路边隐隐约约的看到了个庇护所，看起来像是个倒塌了的建筑，一半的城墙都被埋进了土里，露在外面的地方歪歪斜斜的立着，遮出一小片一小片的阴影，距离他们没有多远的样子。他拉着骆驼快速向着那里靠近，打算休息一会儿再继续上路。虽然不知道是不是个海市蜃楼，但有希望总是比较好的。  
Logan在那附近找了棵树把骆驼们都绑好，他灌了几口水，觉得自己全身的水分都在被快速的蒸发出去，顺着头顶变成一缕缕的白烟。Scott把头靠在他的肩膀上，看起来有点昏昏欲睡。Logan低头看了看他已经半眯起来的眼睛，手正打算伸过去搂住他的肩膀，他的邻居却忽然像是受惊了一样坐直了身子。  
「Scott？」  
「嘘！」Scott朝他比了个安静的手势，几秒后他伸手抓住了Logan的手臂，「听见了吗，Logan？」  
「什么？」  
「沙子底下，有声音。」  
Logan原本还想着把头贴过去仔细听清楚地底的声音，下一秒他却拉着Scott的手腕直接从原本坐着的地方蹦了起来。靠近他们的墙角附近忽然爬出了几只拇指大小的蝎子，紧贴着墙壁，从沙子底下缓慢的露出了焦黄色的外壳。尾针在它们身后支楞起来，正排成一条弧线做出进攻的姿态。  
窸窸窣窣的声音越发刺耳，脚底下的沙土也开始松动起来，原本栖息在原处的沙蝎们一只接一只现身出来，每一只都是墙壁和沙土相接的颜色，不仔细去看却也没那么显眼，不超过手指长短，剧毒的尾针上闪着泛绿的光芒。底端的触手们快速的爬动着，正逐渐向着他们的方向缩小着包围圈。  
Logan踢开脚下的沙子，把已经逼近的两只掀翻在地，他一脚踩住不算矮的墙壁，一手抓着Scott把他直接从下面提了起来。失去重力的Scott慌忙抓住了眼前的墙壁，手肘撑住墙壁边缘脚下用力一蹬才爬了上来。Logan低头看下去，发现那些蝎子们已经围满了他们原本站立的地方，正在一个叠着一个的慢吞吞向着墙壁上方爬过来。  
「跟紧我。」  
倒塌了的墙壁不算高，倒还算宽。Logan拽住Scott的手臂低声提醒了句就率先沿着墙壁的上方快步向前走去。脚下的建筑是一个坡形，越走越陡，而埋在沙子底下的蝎子们却好像全都苏醒了一样密密麻麻的探头出来，毫无规则的贴在墙壁遮盖下的阴影里，缓慢的顺着那里向上爬过来。  
Logan拽着Scott快速向着骆驼的方向跑过去，Scott亦步亦趋的跟在他的身后，眼睛的失明让他还不清楚到底发生了什么，只有那些在沙子上爬动的声音响在耳边显得无比刺耳。他反射性的按住别在大腿上的匕首，感觉到了身边的风声就手指一提，不知道是不是该把它从原本的位置拔出来。  
Logan跑在最前，城墙直对着他拴住骆驼的那些树，距离不算多远，几步就到了。他在墙壁的尽头一口气跳了下来，然后转身回去伸手接住了还在试探脚下深度的Scott。蝎子们也已经追到了树荫底下，密集的躁动让覆盖地面的沙子像是整个被翻了一翻，一些被腐蚀吞噬的动物骨头露在了地面上，焦黄色的蝎子翘着尾针匍匐在那上面，像是在听从什么指令。从这个角度看过去，它们的动作充满着防御性，而不是原本所想的进攻。  
骆驼们也像是知道了什么似的从原本卧着的地方站立起来，它们胡乱跺着脚把周围零星的蝎子和其他昆虫踩死，喷出的口水把附近的沙子凝固成了一团。Logan抓着Scott的手向着它们冲过去，他快速解开了绑在干枯树干上的绳子，喊了几句赶动它们的口号就让骆驼们全部动了起来，他扶着Scott率先让他踩住脚蹬爬回骆驼的背上，脚下的沙子里又翻出不少背壳颜色发黑的小蝎子，似乎还有其他种类的虫子，个头过小让Logan没办法分辨的清，那些虫子被扬起的沙土一掀，就打着滚的摔到了不远处，然后也不打算再做追击，只是协调的排列在了一起。  
这鬼地方简直就是个毒虫的巢穴。  
Logan拉着带头的那只骆驼快步向着掩埋建筑的沙丘上方跑过去，他想要尽快的远离这些不确定因素。他们原本站立地方的沙子正在旋转着塌陷，大块的沙子完整的从底端突然出现的空洞里掉落下去，有阴影洒到了他的头顶上，Logan抬起头，发现天空中正盘旋着几个黑点。  
「见鬼！」他咒骂出声，Scott伏低身子，轻声的问了句怎么了？  
比他的声音更快的是盘旋在头顶的秃鹫，它们从空中垂直降落下来，像是历经过无数次这样的捕食，动作迅速灵敏的将聚集在一起的蝎子群咬开一个缺口。掉落沙石的正中心出现了个巨大的锯齿形口器，像一对钳子，正在随着周围沙子掉落的频率而一开一合着。  
Scott像是感觉到了身边的不协调似的，抓住绳子的手指紧了紧，嘴巴微启正打算提出疑问。  
「安静。」Logan缓下脚步，刻意降低着制造出来的声音，连骆驼的蹄子碰击在沙面上的声音都变得轻缓安定。  
在半空中的秃鹫变成了三只，正沿着顺时针来回飞翔，它们张开嘴，发出奇怪的叫声，然后动作划一的又瞬间向着沙面上的蝎子群飞扑过来。那些飞禽意外的凶残，张开翅膀一米有余，爪子像是经历了多年的厮杀被磨得发亮，堪比最锋利的刀刃。  
被捕食者也扬起尾针应战，连制造出漩涡的奇怪虫子们都从沙子底下露出了更多锯齿形口器。秃鹫向着它们的其中之一飞过去，尖锐的利嘴死死的咬住它露在外面的口器尖端，把它生生从沙子里拔了出来，嘴巴和虫子外壳碰撞在一起发出刺耳的摩擦声，黄绿色的液体从空中滴落下来，啪嗒啪嗒的腐蚀穿透了金黄色的沙粒。藏在它身下的东西也被拖出来了小半截，森森白骨连同已经腐烂了大半的尸体被从沙堆里拽了出来，不知道是什么动物的，覆盖在其身上的蝎子黑漆漆的一整团，动作整齐的顺着连接的地方向着来犯者爬去。  
Logan回过头，他后悔去关注这场昆虫和飞禽的夺食大战了，只能尽量不动神色的驱使骆驼尽快向前跑去，好从它们当中脱身离去。

***

加快步伐又往前赶了差不多一个小时的路，感觉头顶的烈日都显得没那么毒辣了。Scott摘掉帽子扬头灌了口水，Logan正牵动缰绳降低他骑得那匹骆驼的速度，好让他们可以并驾齐驱。  
「还好吗？」Logan问道，他开口就被灌了一嘴的沙子，苦涩的颗粒让他的舌尖发麻。风似乎比刚进来时候大了很多。  
「我觉得全身都要被颠的散架了。」他的邻居高声抱怨着，他一手牵着缰绳一手空闲出来胡乱在空中活动了一下，长时间的无法移动让他全身酸痛，肩膀和胳膊像是快要不是自己的了。他晃了晃脖子，被邻居盯着让他放松了一点，虽然腰酸背痛但仍然可以开口说一点笑话了。

风暴袭来的时候几乎没有任何预兆，太阳忽然被遮挡进了云层让整个天空都显得乌蒙蒙的看不清楚，热浪席卷着被烤的发烫的沙子铺天盖地的向着他们的方向侵袭而来。胯下的骆驼焦躁不安起来，感觉到了风暴的逼近却不约而同的加快了步伐，几乎已经不肯听从缰绳的驱使。上一秒他们的背后还像是被烤焦了一样的难受，下一秒却忽然冷进了骨髓里。  
Logan感觉自己的眼前忽然一黑，然后整个视觉都被笼罩进了风暴卷起的沙做的幕布里。他尽力在身边抓了抓，落空的触感让心里猛一停顿，再转头看过去就除了漫天遍野的黄沙什么都看不清了。身边是猎猎风声，哀号一般的像是在哭泣，沙子被吹起来，树枝被折断，不知道在什么地方的墙壁传来的噼噼啪啪声。  
眼睛被迎面而来的沙子打的快要睁不开了，Logan喊了几声Scott的名字，除了灌了满嘴的沙子之外没有得到回应让他心里更冷，尽力拽住缰绳试图让胯下的骆驼降低速度，那畜生被他扯得头一歪，然后没头没脑的向着不知道什么方向跑了起来。Logan更惊，连忙夹紧双腿，还在牵着骆驼让它在原地不知所措的来回打转，就听到身边有什么重物猛然跌落在了地面上，沉闷的钝响，夹杂在这尖锐哭号的风声里居然也清楚的不可思议。  
Logan不假思索的松开紧紧拽住的骆驼，连犹豫的时候都没有就立刻被风卷了下来。他低身子顺着风的方向打了个滚，后背砰的一声撞在了不知道什么东西的上面，感觉喉头一甜，背骨都要被撞碎了。  
扭过头，却见已经陷入半昏迷状态的Scott半条手臂被压在他原本骑着的骆驼身上，正被风带动的一寸一寸向后方移动。当机立断一把拉住他的手将人抱进了自己的怀里，空闲的手死死拽住已经开始口吐白沫的骆驼缰绳，脚踩住沙面借着风力猛然一掀，把那匹骆驼硬是翻动了一下，才让Scott的胳膊从那里脱困而出。随后双脚一缠就连带着怀里的Scott整个挂在了那匹骆驼的身上。  
那匹半死不活的畜生被风暴吹的移了半天，最后撞到了一棵枯死的树上才停下来。枯树连同骆驼一同成了他们的避风港，Logan把缰绳缠绕到了Scott的腰上，然后慢吞吞的把还挂在骆驼脖子上的那个包摘了下来。过大的风沙让眼前的一切都显得模糊不清，只能隐约判别出来距离他们最近的地方种了几棵已经干枯的树。  
包里的东西已经被搅烂的七七八八了。Logan叹了口气，他把还处于晕厥状态的Scott向自己的方向拖了拖，然后手一伸从背后抱住他。Scott的头发已经被风吹得一团乱了，身上的衣服也因为刚才从骆驼上摔落而被磨损了好几处，露在衣服外面的皮肤多多少少有些擦伤，不算严重，只有那只被骆驼压住的手臂显得惨不忍睹。手肘到小臂的那一段皮肤都被彻底划伤了，血淋淋的，伤口吸附着大量黄沙，肩膀处因为被长时间的以不合理的角度压住，而脱臼了。  
Logan咬着水瓶的盖子尽量帮他清洗了一下，他撕开对方的衣袖，然后按住他的肩膀和上臂，稍稍用力向上一推，就听关节发出咔哒的衔接声，轻松的重新接了回去。再抬头去看对方的脸，却发现那里已经出现失血过多的苍白感了。Logan捏着他的下巴来回转动了一下，感觉对方的脖子和脊椎没有受到压迫这才松了口气。目光在Scott没有血色的嘴角停留了一会儿。  
他挠了挠自己的下巴，像是陷入了一场思考里，忽然扬头含下一口水，然后捏开对方的嘴凑过去，用舌头抵开他的牙关，直直的把这口水给他灌了进去。  
下一秒，Scott像是被呛到了一样剧烈咳嗽着醒转过来，他习惯性的抬手想要先去挡住眼睛，又像是觉察到了什么似的转而去捂住喉咙，感觉到了来自手臂的剧痛之后又反射性的想要按住隐隐作痛的后脑，Logan接二连三的按住他的举动，然后微微叹着气收紧了点自己的怀抱。  
Scott停顿了几秒，发觉自己正斜靠在Logan怀里才有点安心，「Logan？」他舔了舔嘴唇轻声呼唤道。Logan嗯了一声，然后感觉到怀里紧绷的身体瞬间放松下来。  
「我们在哪？」  
「鬼知道。」

***

风暴吹了差不多两个小时才有所减弱，临近傍晚的时候已经差不多停止了。  
Scott活动着手指从Logan的怀里坐起来，他的太阳穴一直在发痛，像是轻微脑震荡的后遗症，耳鸣伴随着眩晕让他连手臂受的伤都没工夫去在意了。好在风暴的减弱让他的症状也缓和了不少，Logan也在他的身后站起来，他抖掉身上积存的黄沙，然后俯身去摸一直遮挡住他们的那只骆驼。  
已经变凉的尸体让Scott的心里也一凉，他退后了几步，脚底忽然绊到了什么东西，一个失衡险些重新坐倒在地。Logan向着他的方向跑过来，一把拉住了他摇摇欲坠的邻居，对方却不怎么在意的回过头，脚下来回拨弄了下，发现沙子底下埋了点是不是什么东西，根基埋得够深，只露出一个头，用脚踢过去一动也不动。  
Logan在附近踩了踩，转眼看Scott已经蹲下身子，试图扒开掩埋那玩意儿的黄沙连忙走过去准备阻止，谁知道才走了几步脚下原本厚实的沙子却像是被掏了个洞一样，经受不了这样的重量彻底陷落了，连带踩在沙面上方的Logan，不远处的Scott一同滑了下去。  
那处根基终于在沙子底下显露出来它们本来的面貌，Logan咬着匕首一手抓住沙子里支出来的一截树枝，一手拦腰捞着Scott，转头看着眼前庞大的塌方盛景。  
掩埋过深的沙土一寸寸的从它们原本的地方退下去，大块大块的沙子凝固在了一起，正从不知道在什么地方出现的空洞里掉落，像是崩塌又像是重建，世界变幻结构重组到眼前幻化出了另外的场景。

这地方看起来，就像是个祭坛。却不是露天而建的。加盖的罩子正处于他们的正下方，手松开就能掉落到它的上面。从半空中被拦腰抱住的感觉让Scott的胃都快要移位了，落了地就半跪在地剧烈的干呕了起来，伴随着头晕耳鸣，再也没有什么感觉比这更加糟糕了，Logan蹲下身，一边慢慢拍着他的后背帮他缓和呼吸一边扭头观察着这处祭坛。  
「还好吗？」  
Scott按着自己的胃轻轻的点了点头。  
在他们所处的地方不远处有个正方形的开口，不知道是不是通风口，只是脱离了边框的地方像是悬崖峭壁，是一刀切的向下，没有任何立足点，看来看去只有那里可以进入。  
走过去向下看去，发现的确盖了楼梯，底端还燃着幽绿色的火焰，多半又是时间静止的咒语。Scott把手搭在Logan伸过来的手臂上，跟随着他的脚步从入口钻了进去。  
踏进这形如通风口的地方立感阴冷潮湿的感觉顺着背襟蔓延到了全身，Scott被这刺骨的寒意激的一颤，脚下立即踩空，手来不及松开，直压着Logan一同顺着陡峭的台阶滚了下去。好在这里的深度不太夸张，头撞到墙壁停下来却依然带给了他个小小的眩晕感，比之之前的倒也不算多难受。  
反倒Logan被吓了个半死，连拖带拽的把他从墙壁边移过来，Scott啼笑皆非的拍开他在自己头上乱摸的手掌，手撑着地面站了起来。  
这处祭坛纵向不算多深，横向却非常宽广，他们踩着的地方已经到了祭坛的一半左右，再向下就能触及到祭坛的最底端了。就算是他滚下来的楼梯的台阶上依然刻满了异族的文字，在烛火的照射下看向内侧的墙壁，却又像是幅工笔不见得多细致的壁画。  
附近的火光因为他们带起来的风而摇晃起来，Logan继续寻找着向下的通道，附近奇怪的居然再没有楼梯，宽阔的房间里空无一物，连多余的摆设都没有。Scott率先走向最近的墙，手指在被刻的凹凸不平的墙壁上抚摸阅读着，断断续续的邪教文似乎在讲述一个胡编乱造的故事，字与字之间的衔接显得异常奇怪又不成章法。直到他的手指按到了一处凹陷里，石块松动起来被手指轻轻一推就碎掉了，Scott收回手，他感觉自己似乎碰到了什么油腻又柔软的东西。  
房间尽头的一处石壁几乎在同时砰然坠落，露出了另外一个密闭的空间。  
两个人不约而同的转头朝向那里，虽然看不见但仍然感觉的到那种蓦然敞亮了的气息。正欲抬脚前往，却听另外一声机括被启动的声音也响了起来，咔哒咔哒声连续响起，Scott退后了一步，他手指原本碰触到的那些不协调的邪教文所在的石块，也像是被从墙壁里抽走了。忽然响起的奇异粘稠的爬动声在空旷的房间里显得异常刺耳。  
Logan从身后猛然冲向了他，手一伸将他从原本站着的地方用力推开，刚刚掉落在那里的东西摇头晃脑的从地上爬起来，直起整个上半部分做出了挑衅的姿态。  
全身被黑色包围，黄色眼睛眯成了杀手独有的细缝，信子从它张开的嘴里探出来，两颗毒牙闪烁着恶魔的光泽。  
是毒蛇里数一数二的黑曼巴，正悉数在石壁露出来的那些空档里钻了出来，掉落在Scott脚底的那只多半是只蛇王，个头比其他的大了一圈有余，漆黑的蛇背上有一条暗红色的线，随着爬动晃出奇异的弧线，让人的眼睛都为之发花。鬼知道它们为什么会寄居在这个空无人烟的祭坛里。  
Logan反手抓住了Scott的手腕，脚步不敢停的向着敞开的石室冲了过去。  
多数的蛇都是胆小又玻璃心的生物，鲜少会选择主动进攻，只有领地遭受侵犯而侵犯者又不肯离去才会做出警告的姿态。而黑曼巴是其中的佼佼者，从它们选择进攻开始，哪怕对方最后逃跑也往往会被它们追到天涯海角。  
Logan拉着Scott一头钻进了石室里，毒蛇的速度快如闪电，业已经逼近了门口，正在整齐划一的将入口团团围住，动作最快的弹射起来，蛇信直直向着Scott的手臂缠绕而来。听到风声的男人反手抽刀，凌空一劈将它切成了两段。两个人严阵以待不敢大意，群蛇似乎还在等待他们的蛇王，刚从冬眠中苏醒过来的冷血动物似乎还在思考如果分享这突如其来的美食，正密不透风的把他们整个包围进了石室里，多数吐着信子试探性的在洞口探头探脑，眯起来的黄色瞳孔里闪着恶毒的光芒。  
Scott背靠墙壁，手掌胡乱在那里来回抚摸寻找，蛇群忽然分开一条通路，背后画着暗红色细线的蛇王正向他们的方向爬动过来，动作不紧不慢，像是戏耍猎物般的的悠闲。就在它临近石室的一瞬间，Scott手肘忽然顶到什么东西，活动的石头被整个向后推过去，只听附近一声巨石撞击到了什么的声响，分量太重让整个山洞都抖上了一抖，与此同时脚下却忽然一轻，他们所在的石洞居然随着巨石飞起来的一瞬间向下沉去。  
堵住门口的蛇群全部被这巨大的冲力断成了两截，露着中间被搅碎的部分一边喷血一边掉在地上抽搐不止。落地的时候感觉头重脚轻，连Logan都觉得眼前一阵模糊，失重感让他撑着墙壁缓了好几分钟，Scott忍着笑伸手在他的背后拍了拍，换回了男人恼怒的一个瞪视。

踏出石室的时候感觉像是来到了新的世界，连眼前燃着的烛火都变成了暖和的橘红色。Scott按住自己又开始发作的后脑，感觉抽搐般的疼痛感似乎正在将灵魂从自己的身体里抽空出去。Logan抓住了他空闲的那只手，他微微抬起头，跟随对方的脚步走向了前方的那个祭坛。  
一根用不知名材料制成的手杖正摆放在祭坛的正中间，祭坛周围的用圆形的顺序刻满了笔迹夸张的邪教文，橘红色的火焰在它的周围燃烧着，像是浮在半空中，烟雾还有白色的粉末旋转游动着，正在划出一个椭圆的形状。镶嵌在手杖顶端的那颗橘红色的石头发出微弱的光，像是呼吸一样绵长。  
Logan抽出背后的短刀，按着那根手杖的直接拦腰砍断了它。过于柔软的材质几乎是应声而碎，白色的粉末从它中空的部分掉落出来。石头上的光芒一点一点的变得耀眼起来。  
头痛加剧。  
Logan的眼前一晃，忽然出现了他从未见过的画面。握着那根他们刚刚破坏的手杖的Scott站在他的身边，强自拉长的下巴绷出了一道坚毅的弧线，身高的原因让自己不得不抬起头来看向对方。  
他们没有站在祭坛里。  
驻足在悬崖边缘的男人沉默的注视着他脚下一整片的土地，橘红色的火焰在他的背后燃烧跳动着，然后逐渐汇聚成了翅膀的形状。他慢慢的把头转向了自己所在的方向，Logan透过他燃烧着火苗的瞳孔清晰的看清了自己的身形——  
他惊叫了一声，反手想去抓Scott的手臂却落空了。像是一头栽进了幻觉里，分辨不清的身影在他的身边跳动着，他想要喊出Scott的名字，声音却拥挤在喉咙里，然后压缩成了一个细小的气泡。  
他透过对方的眼睛看到了自己，不是站立着的，全身漆黑像是头巨大的猛兽，金绿色的眼睛把他拉扯成了两半，其中的一个部分正在试图脱离自己的身体。  
Logan抬起头，看到火焰在身后融合跳动成一道光束的男人向他的方向伸出手来，他想要把手递过去，却穿透了Scott的身体。对方伸过来的手按在他的肩膀上，然后在虚空里把一直挣扎伺动的什么拽出了他的身体。  
虚幻的黑色巨狼身影在碰触到对方的手的时候缓慢的幻化成了人形。表情一瞬间温柔缓和下来的凤凰对着他微笑起来，「Wolverine。」他轻声说，和他触碰到一起的手指在空气里弹出了水一样的波纹。  
「My Lord。」和Logan长得一模一样的男人低头亲吻他的手背，他的语气里有掩藏不住的愉悦，「见到您很高兴。」  
「还愿意，和我走吗？」  
「永远追随您的脚步。」  
燃烧起来的火焰一瞬间将他们团团包围住，凤凰最后抛给了Logan一个带了点感激的笑容，他和他的Wolverine一同转过身，向着被火光染红的半空缓缓的迈出步子。意识像是一瞬间回到了头脑里，Logan剧烈的呼吸着，冷汗不知不觉浸透了他的后背。像是灵魂脱离了身体。他勉强伸出手，将不知道什么时候昏倒在地的Scott抱进了怀里。  
白色的水珠从他紧闭的双眼里滑落出来，下一秒又被还未消散的火焰蒸发了，那些细碎的粉末逐渐消散进了空气里，和离开的橘红色光芒一样正在铺成一条架往天际的桥。

Logan不知道他们是什么时候离开的那座祭坛。被他摧毁的手杖断成了两截掉落在他的身边，一切就像是个没走完的幻觉。他张开手掌，看到一丝金绿色的光芒在掌心跳动，像是一道电流。  
他在祭坛外面不远处的树边找到了原本已经跑远的那两匹骆驼，正头贴着头悠闲的在原地踱步，连他们的行李都完好的挂在它们的背上。

***

Scott醒过来大概是在三天后。忽然从自己床上坐起来的男人习惯性的把手掌挡在眼前，然后才慢慢睁开了眼睛。  
透过指缝可以看到的是从被拉起的窗帘下方渗透出来的阳光，荧黄中带了点空气里浮动着的尘埃，温和而不刺眼。Scott松开手指，他转动了一下脑袋，发现他的邻居正盘着手倚在卧室的门边，熟悉的嘴角挂了点他惯有的嘲弄。  
「Hi，我的睡美人。」Logan朝他挥了挥手，然后自然的接住了被丢到他耳边的枕头。

***

「你的意思是，我是凤凰，而你是守护我的狼王。」Scott重复着他的话，嘴角有抑制不住弯起的弧度。Logan不得不在他的邻居说出更多嘲讽的话之前堵住他的嘴。Scott顺从的抬起下巴，他还没闭上的眼底有颇为显眼的笑意。Logan捧着他的脸颊直视对方的双眼。  
Scott的眼睛清澈湛蓝，像一幅画。

 

Fin.


End file.
